


9 million followers and still all I want is you

by simplyverstappen



Series: YouTube AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dan is a youtuber, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Lando is a good friend, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, basically the Maxiel YouTube AU no one asked for, it's Max and Jos what do you expect, it's mostly happiness, so is Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 76,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Dan takes a deep breath, only replying with a ‘😘’ before he does the only reasonable thing you do when you’re in the Netherlands and have a weekend full of work ahead of you: he slides into Max’s DM’s.or alternatively, Dan is a famous YouTuber from Australia (vlogging about F1 & Traveling), Max a famous YouTuber from the Netherlands (Gaming), they're heavily shipped in the fandom even tho they've never met and Lando is just here to have fun
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: YouTube AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659859
Comments: 535
Kudos: 654





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】九百万个粉丝又如何，我只想要你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957975) by [Xylophone323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323)



> So eh this happened. 
> 
> This actually comes from a row of prompts on tumblr and it kinda escalated? But I just had so much fun with this universe so I've decided to give it it's own story. 
> 
> The first two prompts are also in my prompt collection and all parts are also on tumblr but I kinda like the thought of having them here collected together as one - more or less - coherent story. 
> 
> I don't know how much I'll write of this but I have a few more ideas so we'll see :)

“Are you and Dan a thing?”, Max loudly reads one of the comments in the chat, raising his eyebrows and overtakes Lando in the simulator. 

“No. I don’t even know him, guys.” He knows Daniel and he are heavily shipped even though he has no idea how or why - they haven’t even met.

Dan is a famous YouTuber from Australia, mostly vlogging about Formula 1 and his travels and people absolutely _adore_ him and his smile. He’s charming, incredibly charismatic, funny and yeah, Max has seen a few videos from him and he might have let it slip during a stream once that he likes Dan’s smile but that has been it. He doesn’t know the guy, not personally at least.

Max himself is a YouTuber as well - he doesn’t know if he’s ‘famous’ with 5 million followers (if you asked his grandma, she wouldn’t know any YouTubers and he still can’t explain to her what exactly he does for a living - ‘playing video games and uploading it and people like it’ didn’t really help as an explanation) and Max isn’t from Australia. He’s from the Netherlands and Daniel and he are in different parts of the world most of the time anyway.

There had been that YouTube Event in London last month and yeah, he had been curious to finally meet Dan there but the Aussie didn’t show up - had been sick. Well. Not that Max had been disappointed, really. It would’ve just been nice to finally meet the guy every single person in the fandom seems to ship him with because they’d ‘look cute together’. He wonders what Daniel thinks about this - if he even knows they’re shipped.

Dan has no idea since when people started shipping him with that Dutch Max guy but not that he’s complaining - Max is good-looking. And yeah, Dan definitely watched a few of his videos (or his streams sometimes) and he really loves his voice, loves listening to Max yell at Lando, his best friend, and complain.

There had been that YouTube event in London last month and Dan really wanted to go - until a fucking virus knocked him out cold and he was bound to the bed for two weeks. He was pissed, a bit disappointed but he’s better now and he’s in the Netherlands for the Dutch GP, vlogging about it. Maybe there’s a chance to finally meet with Max.

“What do you mean _‘he’s here’_?!” Max stares at Lando, slightly panicking but his best friend just grins. “He is, just tweeted about it.” 

He shows him the tweet, a selfie of Dan in Amsterdam, grinning broadly into the camera with Lewis and Hulk, his two- Max has no idea who they are. Well, he knows they work for Dan, always accompanying him when he travels and that they work for him but what they do exactly? No idea.

“Fuck.” Max sinks on his bed, his mouth going dry. Maybe he has developed a slight crush on Daniel in the last few months - damn the fandom, really. He flinches when his phone vibrates and he pulls it out, checking it.

_‘Daniel Ricciardo tagged you in a tweet.’_

“Fuck”, he repeats again and Lando peeks over his shoulder. “Show me!” Max unlocks his phone, his hand slightly shaking when he goes over on Twitter and he nearly drops his iPhone when he reads Dan’s comment.

“Did he really-“ 

Max can’t believe he’s reading that with his own eyes while Lando bursts out laughing and immediately likes the tweet with his own account before retweeting it. Fucking Lando who has, unfortunately, enough followers that this will spread. Fucking Lando who is a British Gaming Youtuber and his best friend.

Max takes a deep breath and he can’t help but feel excited while typing his reply.

He only realizes how suggestive this sounds _after_ he hit sent and Lando stares at him with wide eyes, a big grin on his face. “Oh my god, Max!” 

“Oh shit”, Max mumbles but he knows it’s too late to delete it, the fans already freaking out in the comments and he takes a deep breath. Shit.

Dan stares at his phone, not believing what he’s reading. He didn’t think Max would be so straightforward and his heart beats faster his belly tingling. Maybe he’s a bit in love and Lewis next to him groans, rolling his eyes.

“Really mate? Keep it in your pants.” Lewis is his Social Media Manager because apparently with over 8 million followers on YouTube you can’t just tweet whatever you want - not that it would stop Dan. He may have insulted the Australian Prime Minister on Twitter already. And Donald Trump. Lewis was a bit mad afterward.

“Is he flirting with me?”, Dan asks, just to make sure and Hulk grins, nodding. “Sure is, mate.” 

“Oh my god.” A broad grin appears on Dan’s face and he types a quick reply.

“Dan!” Lewis looks up from his phone, something between annoyed and amused and Dan smiles innocently. “What?” 

“The fandom is collectively losing their shit”, Hulk comments dryly and Dan scrolls through the comments, not being able to hold back his grin. It’s absolutely hilarious and Lewis sighs.

“Okay, if you sorted out your date then, can we get back to work? We have that interview with Leclerc and Vettel later and you wanted to do the ‘Sightseeing in Amsterdam’ video.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan is staring at his phone, waiting for Max’s reply and praying he didn’t go too far with this. Oh god, what if- 

He gets a new tweet notification and Dan has never refreshed his Twitter faster.

So does this mean- Dan takes a deep breath, only replying with a ‘😘’ before he does the only reasonable thing you do when you’re in the Netherlands and have a weekend full of work ahead of you: he slides into Max’s DM’s.

He sent him a kiss emoji. Max is literally shaking by now, an absolute mess and what- what does it _mean_?! He knows Dan is a very outgoing, easy guy, even having flirted with a grumpy Kimi Raikkonen during the GP in Monaco last year and Lando is still laughing. 

“Looks like someone gets laid this weekend”, he jokes with a grin on his face. “It’s okay we can reschedule the stream.”

“I hate you”, Max grumbles and just when he thinks what to answer to a fucking ‘😘’, he sees that he got a new message. From Daniel. But not in a tweet but his DM’s and Max makes a surprised squeak he’s _really_ not proud of before quickly opening it.

Could he stop with that fucking side-eye emoji, it drives Max insane and Lando, who’s still reading over his shoulder, grins. 

“So? Are you, Maxy?”, he teases him and Max snorts. “Obviously, I’m not gonna chicken out now and disappointed the whole fandom.” They’ll expect at least a selfie and Max takes another deep breath before answering.

Dan replies nearly immediately and it makes Max blush, knowing that Dan is also sitting in front of his phone right now. Because of _him_.

Is this a date? Shit shit shit Max is not sure but he’s nervous and he ignores Lando’s smirk while typing his reply.

This is what Dan came here for after all and Max nearly chokes on some air when he reads the next message from Dan.

He adds the address of his hotel and Max closes his eyes before he answers.

Holy balls he’s suddenly incredibly nervous and Max groans, leaning against Lando.

“Lando this will be a disaster.”

“I have a date!” Dan grins triumphantly and Lewis raises his eyebrows unimpressed, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. “Congrats, mate.”

“You sure it’s a date?”, Hulk asks with a frown and Dan shrugs, his heart still beating fast and he tries not to think about that.

“No idea but a man can hope, right?”

God how desperately he hopes it is one.


	2. Chapter 2

Max normally doesn’t watch a lot of Formula 1. Sure, he sometimes has it on in the background and he knows a few drivers and that’s it but today is a bit different.

Dan is live on Instagram right now, chatting with that one Ferrari driver, Charles Leclerc and Max is not proud of how quickly he tapped on the _“Daniel Ricciardo is going live on Instagram right now”_.

Dan is asking Charles about the Qualifying but Max barely listens to the questions (not that he would get much anyway, he has no idea about Formula 1) - he is too caught up in staring at Dan and he’s grateful for Lewis or Hulk or whoever is holding Dan’s goddamn phone for filming Dan as well.

Charles is laughing, touching Dan’s arm and something in Max churns, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Dan smiles as well, they’re standing close and Max doesn’t like it. He’s not jealous, it’s just- there’s no reason that they’re so touchy. Really. Dan is nearly done with his interview and Max quickly grabs his phone, a plan forming in his head.

He types out the tweet and before he can think about it longer he presses ‘post’.

Dan, who has taken his phone back, wanting to end the live video, has apparently seen the tweet notification and Max can’t help but smirk when Dan blushes immediately.

“I- jeepers”, he laughs and something in Max gets warm, “that was lovely, Ma- I mean, Charles, good luck tomorrow.” 

He ends the video and Max sinks back on the couch, taking a deep breath. He’s kinda proud that he managed to flutter Dan and he can’t help but get nervous when he thinks about their- it’s not a date, is it? - whatever it is next week.

“Max, what the hell?” Lando suddenly stands in the living room, Max flinching (he sometimes forgets that they live together) and he raises one eyebrow. “ _Really looking forward to next week babe_?!”, Lando reads out loud and Max bites his lip, shrugging. 

“Leclerc was flirting with him”, he mumbles, barely audible and Lando frowns. “Who?” 

“A driver, he-“

“Oh my god, you were jealous!” Lando stares at him with wide eyes, a big grin spreading over his face and Max groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m not jealous!” 

“Of course you are!” Lando is laughing, shaking his head amused and Max glares at him. “You-“ 

“Oh god, I have to tell Carlos.” Lando is still grinning and he leaves again, Max hearing his laugh until he disappears into his room and he groans, closing his eyes annoyedly. He’s not- his phone vibrates in his hand and his heart skips a beat when he sees that Dan replied to his tweet. Oh shit.

Max stares at the tweet until his screen turns black, actually speechless and he feels like dying on the spot. He can feel himself blush, heart beating quicker and _fuck he doesn’t know what to wear suddenly_.

Dan is still not over Max’s tweet when he’s out for dinner with Lewis and Hulk, picking in his food and occasionally sneaking a glance at his phone. Max hasn’t replied much more than a simple ‘👍🏼’ to his tweet and he’s nervous.

The day was good, he got to talk with a few drivers, the interview with Charles had been fun but Max- Dan really doesn’t know what’s happening. Max is _looking forward to meeting him_ , Max called him _babe_ and- Dan swallows dryly, taking a sip from his beer. He’s not okay.

“You good, mate?” Lewis throws him a concerned glance and Dan chews on his bottom lip. 

“I’m nervous?”, he then admits and Hulk smirks. “Yeah, that tweet really was something.” 

“He’s always that straight forward.” Lewis shrugs and raises his eyebrows when he notices Dan staring at him. “What?”

“How do you know that? You’ve met him?” Dan can’t help but be a tiny bit jealous and Lewis snorts. 

“No, chill. But it’s my job to at least know what some of your colleagues do and well. He is like that in his videos too.” Now that Lewis mentions it… Dan quickly opens the YouTube App, ignoring the notifications and searches for Max Verstappen.

Max’s latest video is just one day old, he’s playing some racing game with a guy named Lando (Dan remembers the name faintly but he’s not here for him) and he watches nearly mesmerized how Max is playing and sometimes commenting.

He loves the dry humor and sarcasm he has and Lewis clears his throat, reminding him that they’re still in a restaurant at dinner. Dan grins sheepishly, mumbling a ‘Sorry’ before turning his phone around again. Still.

“Oh mate, you got it bad.” Hulk laughs and Dan shrugs, dramatically clutching his chest. “What can I say? It had to happen at one point.” 

“Yeah, but we never thought you’d fall for another YouTuber. Who lives on the other side of the world”, Lewis says dryly and Dan rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a date, we’re just…” He trails off, not sure what to say and Lewis smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re just what, Dan?”

“Look, let us finish off the weekend properly and then we can still worry about my date or not-date on Tuesday, okay?” Dan forces himself to take a deep breath, calming his racing heart that always seems to beat faster when he thinks about Max and Hulk smirks. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Max nearly drops his cinnamon roll when he gets the notification that Daniel uploaded a new video and he sits down next to the window, pulling his legs up. It’s raining and he hopes the weather gets better for tomorrow so he can take Dan to that place he had in mind.

A surprise?! Max swallows dryly, Dan uploaded the video last night already and he keeps on watching, noticing how _good_ Dan looks. He’s walking through the paddock like he owns it and even though Max doesn’t get half of the things he’s asking the people around him - he’s fascinated.

Dan leads his viewers through the race weekend, explaining some things, making jokes, talking with drivers and Max can’t help but notice how relaxed everyone seems around him. They all seem to like him and it makes Max craving for that, wanting that positive energy around him.

“Before we end this though”, it’s 40 minutes into the video, Vettel won the race and Dan is back in his hotel room, the sun setting outside, “I have a small surprise for you guys. As most of you have probably seen on Twitter, I’ve got a date next week.” 

He grins and Max's heart stops before beating even faster. Did he really say-

“Your prayers have been answered, Max and I are finally meeting - we’re not telling you where and what we’re doing tho.” Dan winks and Max can feel himself blush, unable to look away.

“Let’s see if you all have been right about us. Peachy, have a good night and see you sometime next week where I’m gonna analyze the race. Gangsta.” Dan ends the video with one last grin and Max stares at his screen, absolutely overwhelmed.

He has a date. A fucking date and even though he’s sure Dan meant it as a joke - at least in the video - he can’t help but get even more nervous than he already is. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Max stares at his phone, not being able to tear his gaze away from Dan in a suit. He’s tweeting different outfit ideas to his followers the whole morning already but this is the first time Max got tagged in one of them (not that he hasn’t seen the others) and he swallows dryly. Fuck, Dan looks _hot_.

For a second the image of Dan and him, showing up together at some red carpet event, holding hands, appears in front of his eyes and he takes a deep breath, shaking his head. This is ridiculous, they’re just- well. Are they friends? Acquaintances? Work colleagues, who meet up for the first time?

He realizes that they probably all expect an answer from him and he scrolls through his camera roll, searching for inspiration. When he comes to the YouTube event from last month he hesitates for a second before he thinks “Fuck it” and tweets the picture.

He sits back, not being able to hide a smile when he sees the fans already commenting something about ‘wedding outfits’ - to be honest, same and he knows they’re shipped.

But holy balls, he’s getting way too ahead of himself and when Lando comes in, phone in his hand, he wants to say something but he gets the notification that Dan replied to his tweet and well - Max has his priorities.

Max nearly chokes on some air and he flushes a deep red, just liking the comment - he really doesn’t know what to say to that. Does that mean Dan likes him in a suit? Oh my- 

“Max? I’m talking to you.” Lando’s amused voice makes him look up and Max clears his throat, trying to look nonchalantly. “Hmm?”

“My god you’re so fucked.” Lando laughs, flopping down next to him on the couch and curiously glances at Max’s phone. Max is too slow to hide his screen and Lando stares at it for a second before he starts laughing again, immediately going over to Max’s twitter account on his own phone and taking a screenshot.

“Dick”, Max mumbles but Lando just grins. 

“Yeah yeah. So, when are you meeting Prince Charming?” 

Max sometimes really wants to murder his roommate. “7 and we’re coming back home later so I want you gone.”

“Are you kicking me out?! Rude.” Lando throws him a faked hurt expression and Max snorts. “I have no idea what we’ll be doing later so I won’t take any risks.” 

“How considerate”, Lando mocks him but he’s grinning. “Yeah, no worries I’ll just go to George or Carlos. You know what you’ll wear?”

“Clothes?”, Max replies dryly and Lando snorts, taking another look at their tweet exchange. 

“Well given the fact that you two are already planning your wedding outfits I doubt you’ll be wearing those _clothes_ for long…”

Max chases him out of the room for that comment, throwing a pillow after him and when he checks his phone half an hour later, he groans in annoyance. Yep, he’s definitely going to kill Lando one day.

Dan stares at the tweet Lewis just showed him and before he can think about it he follows Lando. He knows they live together, has watched enough videos of Max by now to know he’s always threatening to kick Lando out and before he knows it he is stalking Lando’s YouTube channel. It’s just research, really.

He just wants to know more about Max and his friends and he scrolls through the videos. Lando does gaming as well, apparently also streaming on Twitch and has a bit over 4 million followers. His latest video is only a day old and Dan’s heart skips a beat when he reads the title, never having tapped faster on something.

“Hello yes I’m still waiting for Max who spends an awfully lot of time on Twitter lately”, Lando starts the video and Dan blinks, not being able to hide his smile. Lando is on his phone, not really racing or looking into the camera yet and Dan leans back, Lando clearly a bit annoyed.

“Or he’s scared that I’ll kick his ass, we-“ 

“You wish”, Max’s dry voice suddenly appears and Dan can’t help but smirk. Lando just snorts, mumbling something about Max being rude and they start streaming.

Lando does, in fact, not kick Max’s ass and Dan catches himself watching the whole 45 minutes of the video, not being able to do something else. And he has work to do: start out mapping the video for the race analysis, start planning the Amsterdam Sightseeing video and, most importantly, pick an outfit for tonight.

Instead, he’s stuck watching YouTube videos and when Lewis finds him later, mindlessly skipping through Lando’s videos (he has to admit, the kid is hilarious), he only gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry?” Lewis just raises his eyebrows, handing him some statistics from the race and Dan sighs before closing the YouTube App. Time to get to work.

Max is panicking and he stares at himself in the mirror, having deliberately switched his phone off. Fuck. He has no idea what to wear, no idea what to say during their date - dinner - meeting - whatever - and he groans in annoyance before switching from the blue dress shirt to a white one.

Too formal? Fuck he needs advice and before he can think about it, he’s calling out for Lando. His best friend comes into his room, Carlos trailing along and Max is relieved to see that the Spaniard is already here - he has definitely more style than Lando.

“I don’t know what to wear.” He gives them a desperate look, Lando looking like he wants to say something but Carlos nods, stepping forward. 

“No worries, the shirt is good, but don’t wear dress pants. Black jeans should be fine.”

Max could kiss him right now (not really, Lando would kill him) and he nods, giving him a relieved smile. 

“Okay shit, I don’t even know if it’s a date what if he wears just some ripped jeans and some T-Shirt and-“ 

“He told you to wear something pretty. That is something pretty”, Lando points out dryly and Max takes a deep breath.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lando is right and he nods hesitantly. “Okay.” 

He wants to reach for his cap but a sharp “Don’t you dare” from Carlos and a “NO!” from Lando make him stop dead in his tracks. “But I’m always wearing a-“ 

“You’re not wearing a fucking cap to a _date_ , _cabrón_.” Carlos snorts and Lando nods. “Yeah, it doesn’t fit.”

Max glares at them but Carlos just looks back unimpressed and Max swallows dryly. 

“Fine”, he grumbles, throwing his cap back on the bed and checking his phone. It’s 6 pm and he realizes he doesn’t even have Dan’s number. God, he prays that Dan will be there, that this all isn’t just some sick joke. That he won’t wait uselessly in front of the hotel, waiting for someone who won't come and he takes a deep breath.

“See you tomorrow I guess.” He smiles weakly and Lando pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Go get your man.” 

Max just glares at him before he leaves their flat, getting into his Aston Martin. He doesn’t really care much about money but he has always loved fast cars and that car is his baby, having it bought with his first own money after years of saving.

He starts the car before driving to Dan’s hotel, trying not to think too much about what he’s going to do. He hasn’t had a date in years and that tonight- shit. For a millisecond his mind wanders to what his father would say about this and cold fear grips him, chills running down his spine. There’s a reason why Max hasn’t spoken to his father since his Coming Out Video and he parks in front of the hotel. He gets out, leaning against the Aston Martin and taking a deep breath.

He checks his twitter but Dan didn’t post anything and he tries to calm his nerves. It’s going to be alright it’s just- whatever this is. But he has never seen Dan in person before, doesn’t even know if they got along and-

Dan exits the hotel and Max draws in a sharp breath. Dan’s wearing a dark shirt, nearly see-through and black pants and he looks so good that Max’s pants are suddenly a bit too tight.

He takes a moment just staring at him, taking him in and he can’t believe he’s actually standing in front of him. His heart is beating faster, palms getting sweaty and his mouth is suddenly incredibly dry. Then Dan spots him, a broad smile appearing on his face and he walks over to him.

“Hey.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey”, Max replies, heart beating so loud he’s sure Dan must hear it and then Dan pulls him into a quick hug and Max’s world stops for a second.

He smells good, like some expensive perfume and just… _him_ and Max swallows dryly, hugging him back. He feels oddly safe in those arms but before he can lose it completely, Dan pulls back and gives him one of those broad smiles that make Max’s stomach tingle.

“Okay, where are you taking me? And, holy shit, is that yours?” He whistles when he sees the Aston Martin and Max can’t help but blush - knowing him probably not for the first time tonight. 

“Yes.” His voice is a bit hoarse and he clears his throat before they get in the car, Max starting the engine. “Bought it two years ago”, he adds and Dan’s hand trails over the interior, clearly impressed.

Max tries not to stare too much at his hands (he has a thing for hands - for _Daniel’s_ hands, to be precise) and slowly steers out of the parking lot back on the street. 

“You, eh, like pizza?”, he asks and Dan’s eyes light up, if possible, even more. “I love pizza.” 

“Me too.” Max smiles and he slowly relaxes while going on the highway.

It’s okay, it’s just Daniel, and _fuck_ , he really has a thing for his accent. It’s a bit awkward, he doesn’t know what to say, but Dan just starts chatting, telling him about the race and it calms Max a bit. Only when they’re outside of Amsterdam Dan frowns, running a hand through his dark curls.

“We’re not staying in Amsterdam?”, he asks and Max shakes his head. “There’s this small place in Haarlem I really like and I thought we could go there.” He blushes again and Dan grins, hand carelessly trailing over Max’s hand on the gear stick. 

“Nice and I thought you wanted to kidnap me“, he jokes and Max draws in a sharp breath, his hand tingling. This man will be the death of him and he can’t help but snort at his comment. “You wish.”

“Hmm, maybe I really do.” Dan winks at him and Max is _really_ glad that they’re here, parking the car in front of the restaurant and switching it off. It’s a cute little spot, he’s been here a few times already and Dan looks around curiously while getting out of the car. 

“It’s nice”, he says when they’re going inside and Max breathes out in relief, only smiling.

They get lead to their table, Dan pulling the chair back for him (Max blushing for the third time that night) and after they ordered, Dan looks at him with an amused look in his eyes.

“So. Max Verstappen, eh? My future husband if we believe the fans.” He grins and Max's heart skips a beat before beating even faster. This can’t be healthy and he bites his bottom lip, searching for words. He hates this, Twitter is so much easier and this-

“Maybe you should invite me for dinner first before you think about proposing.” That slipped out before Max can even think about it, he has no idea where that even came from and he stares at Dan in absolute horror but Dan just starts laughing loudly.

“Point given”, he says, his eyes are sparkling and god, Max truly is in love with him. 

“So you’re doing vlogging? For how long?”, he asks, trying to change the topic and Dan smiles, taking a sip from his water.

“Over ten years, I started in 2009 - don’t watch those videos they’re cringe as fuck - while doing a gap year. I got into Formula 1, started vlogging about it too, combined the two things and somehow I’m lucky enough to call this my job.” He grins and Max nods slowly, Dan’s words sounding familiar.

“What about you?” Dan looks at him curiously and Max blushes (again), not used to so much attention. He already finds it weird when fans recognize him in the streets and he loves interacting with them but…he’s always been a bit more introvert.

“I love video games, started with FIFA and GTA and ended up doing iRacing and basically every other game that interests me.” Max smiles sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, missing his cap. “Met Lando at some Gamer Event and we’ve been best friends since then. We’re roommates for two years and yeah. I’m not that interesting.”

He shrugs and flinches slightly when Dan suddenly takes his hand, thumb caressing it gently. 

“I think you’re very interesting”, he says quietly and Max feels like he’s melting on the spot. Dan’s hand is warm, feeling good on his own and he squeezes it slightly.

At that moment their food arrives and Max pulls his hand back reluctantly but when Dan gives him another one of those broad smiles, he relaxes, warmth spreading through him. Dan radiates positive energy and Max wants to soak it all up, wants to make the most of their time together - who knows when he’ll see Dan again.

He might be selfish but he wants to have Dan all for himself tonight and they start chatting a bit, Max telling him about gaming and Dan about Formula 1. He slowly loses his awkwardness and shyness, bantering with Dan over dessert and stealing the strawberry from the chocolate lava cake.

“I have to admit I’ve never seen a full race in Formula 1, leave alone been to one”, he says and Dan looks at him with faked horror. “You didn’t?! Maxy, the race track is basically in front of your door!” 

“I-“ 

“I’m gonna take you to one.” Dan gives him a determined look and something in Max softens at that, excitement spreading through him. “Okay.”

All his worries of them not getting along are gone, they’re talking about basically everything and Max hasn’t felt that comfortable and at ease around someone in years. 

“You know I normally don’t do that”, Dan says while they’re finishing their dessert, fighting with their forks over the last blueberry, “meeting with fans.”

Max stares at him offended, Dan using that to his advantage and quickly shoving the blueberry into his mouth with a wide grin.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but weren’t _you_ the one who slid into my DM’s?”, Max asks dryly and Dan laughs again - it might become Max’s favorite sound in the world.

“How much longer are you staying in Amsterdam?”, Max asks, trying to push the bitter knowledge of Dan leaving again to the back of his mind - maybe they can meet again while he’s here.

“At least till the weekend, I’m not in Spain for the GP - only doing F1 vlogging again in Monaco.” Dan gives him a crooked grin and Max frowns, ignoring the excitement that spreads through him. “Why?”

“Because the circuit in Spain is boring as hell.” Dan snorts, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “And Monaco, mate - that’s the real deal. I’ve also planned on doing a ‘confused Australian explores Amsterdam’ video - hey, you wanna help me with that?”

His eyes sparkle, excitement in them and Max can feel himself blush again. Great. 

“I-“ He rarely does vlogging, never knowing how to act and it always needs a lot of effort from Lando to talk him into them. But it’s Dan and the idea of spending another day with him running through Amsterdam? He’d be an idiot to say no to that.

“I’d love to”, he mumbles and Dan’s smile is so bright it could illuminate the whole room. “Peachy, I’m gonna text you the details tomorrow, we- oh my god I don’t even have your number!” Dan stares at him and Max grins, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“If that is your way of asking for my number…” 

“Max, I would be honored.” Dan grins as well and Max takes his phone, quickly typing in his number. He checks his own phone as well, accidentally typing on the YouTube notification that Lando uploaded a new video and he groans when he sees the title.

“Have I mentioned that my roommate is hopelessly in love with a certain Spanish YouTuber?”, he asks dryly and Dan grins, quickly looking over his shoulder. “Oh, I know Carlos!”

“Yeah, Lando has a huge crush on him since forever.” Max grins and Dan laughs. 

The waiter brings them the bill and Max wants to reach for his wallet but Dan is quicker. 

“I’m inviting you”, he says when he sees that Max wants to protest. “You can invite me next time.”

 _Next time_. The promise makes Max’s stomach tingle and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t smiled as much in a long time as this evening. He kind of wants to drag it out, doesn’t want to let Dan go ever again and when they leave the restaurant, Dan puts his arm around Max’s neck, pulling him closer.

“So your place?”, he asks casually and Max, who tries not to freak out that Dan is so close suddenly, nods with a dry mouth. This man is even more wonderful than he thought he would be and god, Max is so fucked.

The dinner went better than Dan ever imagined, Max is absolutely hilarious, beautiful, _perfect_ and when they’re back in the Aston Martin (god he really wants that car it’s gorgeous) he casually puts his hand over Max’s on the gear stick.

His thumb caresses the back of Max’s hand while they’re driving back to Amsterdam and he’s so happy. So, so happy, that evening was perfect and knowing that he will have some alone time with Max in his flat soon, just the two of them, makes him even more excited.

He really wants to kiss him, never wants to let him go and he doesn’t even want to think about him leaving the Netherlands again next weekend. No need to kill the mood and when Max gives him a small smile before looking back on the road, Dan’s belly does a somersault. God, he’s so in love.

They reach Max’s flat and Dan follows him inside and up, taking a look around. It’s big, with tall windows and a bit messy - but the good kind, the “lived in” kind of messy. Dan feels comfortable here and when they’re standing in the living room, Max bites his lip, looking insecure.

“What do you wanna do?”, he asks and Dan smiles, stepping forward so he’s in front of him. 

“This.” He cups his face with both hands, pulling him into a soft kiss and he can basically feel Max melt below him.

He deepens the kiss, Max letting his tongue in immediately and they stumble to the couch, falling down. Max is under him, looking at him with wide eyes, a flush on his cheeks and Dan lets his thumb trail over his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful”, he mumbles before he leans down again to kiss him again. Max tastes sweet, the taste of the chocolate cake still lingering on his lips and Dan gets completely lost in the moment, enjoying every second of it.

Max pulls him closer, burying one hand in his curls and Dan lets him, lets Max take control and he can’t believe he got this lucky. This is definitely not what he expected when he booked his flight for Amsterdam and nothing but happiness spreads through him.

They make out like that for what feels like hours and when Dan looks up, catching sight of the time on the clock on the wall, he gently lifts himself up a little, pulling Max with him, not letting go of him just yet.

“I need to go, it’s late”, he says a bit out of breath and Max looks at him a bit insecure, lips swollen from making out and Dan can feel his quick heartbeat below his hand, which is still on his chest.

“You could also sleep here?”, he suggests and Dan swallows dryly. Tempting. Very tempting. Especially because his pants are way too tight by now and he wants nothing more than to move things to the next level with Max.

But he doesn’t know if he’s ever done it and it’s their first date and he has work to do and Lewis will kill him if he doesn’t come home now. Home. To be honest, Dan feels more at home with Max in his flat than in that hotel and he takes a deep breath, carefully untangling himself from Max.

“I would love nothing more but I have a shit ton of work tomorrow and you’ll show me around Amsterdam in two days”, he reminds him gently and Max swallows, nodding. 

“Right, yeah. I’ll drive you.” He gets up as well and Dan runs a hand through his hair, trying to smoothen it. He gives up pretty quickly, it’s a mess anyway and he grabs his jacket before following Max out of the flat.

He doesn’t want to leave, wants to fall asleep with Max next to him and not alone (after having done a few…other things with him) but one of them has to be the responsible adult right now and Dan never thought it would be him.

The drive back they’re quiet but it’s no uncomfortable silence, Dan holding Max’s hand again and when they stop in front of the hotel, Dan leans over, pulling him into another kiss. 

“See you on Thursday, Maxy”, he mumbles and Max’s smile makes his heart beat faster.

“See you, Daniel.” He kisses him again and Dan is so tempted to just ask Max to drive them back. But he can’t and he takes a deep breath, taking in Max’s face in the minimal light they’re having from the street lamps and the entrance of the hotel. Takes in the blue eyes, his beautiful face and his smile.

It’s just two days but Dan knows he’ll miss him a lot - especially now that he knows that they really get along. What comes after Thursday Dan doesn’t even want to think about and he squeezes his hand one last time before leaving the car.

Dan steps into the bright foyer of the entrance and it makes him smile when he sees that Max only started driving when he's inside. He takes the elevator up to his room and when he steps inside, he groans. Hulk and Lewis are sitting on his bed, TV on in the background and Dan starts regretting that he gave them his second keycard.

“Did you have a good evening?” Hulk has a huge grin on his face, looking at him expectingly and Dan can’t hold back the huge smile that’s forming on his face when he thinks about Max. 

“Told you, mate”, Lewis says with a smirk before patting on the free space between them. “So? How is he?”

“He’s…oh my god.” Dan laughs a bit overwhelmed, no idea how to describe Max and he doubts that Lewis and Hulk will let “wonderful, perfect, brilliant, funny, beautiful” count.

“Can you believe that he has never watched or been to a Formula 1 race?”, he says instead and while Hulk stares at him, Lewis raises his eyebrows. “I hope you told him you’ll take him to one?” 

“Obviously, I’m not a complete idiot, Lewis.” Dan rolls his eyes but he’s still beaming, too happy to care. “He’s amazing”, he then says, not sure how else to explain it. “He picked me up-“

“Oh we saw that”, Hulk interrupts him, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Nice car.” 

“The car is amazing.” Dan smiles and leans back on the bed. “We went to some pizza place in Haarlem and just talked for the whole evening and then we went back to his flat.” 

“Aaaaaand?” Lewis looks at him expectingly and Dan shrugs. “Nothing, mate. We made out and then I had to get back.”

Both of his friends stare at him, actually speechless and Dan raises his eyebrows. “What?” 

“Mate, you could’ve gotten laid!”, Lewis says incredulously and Hulk nods. “It could take months until you see him again!” 

“Actually…”, Dan grins sheepishly, “he’s joining us for the Amsterdam vlog. Volunteered to show us around.”

It’s quiet for a second before Hulk groans, handing Lewis 20€. 

“You bet?!” Dan stares at them and Lewis nods, putting the bill in the pocket of his jeans. “Mhm. I was sure you’d ask him, man, the opportunity was just too perfect.”

Dan shakes his head amused before he pulls out his phone, going on Twitter. He has thousands of notifications, the fans know they met today and they all bombard him with questions about how it went.

Dan isn’t ready to share his happiness yet - at least not much. There’s only one thing he’s feeling and he ignores Lewis and Hulk who are planning the Amsterdam vlog, instead quickly typing. God, he’s so happy.

Max is already in bed when he gets the notification that Dan tweeted something and when he opens Twitter, his heart stops for a moment before it beats even faster, a huge smile spreading over his face. God, he’s so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

“You kicked me out of the apartment and didn’t even get laid?!” Lando drops his bag on the couch, staring incredulously at Max. “I slept at Carlos’s for nothing?” 

“Mate, you’d take every fucking excuse to sleep at Carlos’s”, Max replies dryly, scrolling through his Twitter feed and not even looking up. “Stop complaining.”

“Okay true but? You had one opportunity and you didn’t? Take it?” Lando sounds shocked and Max sighs, looking up. 

“I need you to sleep at Carlos’s place again on Thursday because I’ll help Dan with his vlog in Amsterdam and then plan on inviting him back here, okay?”

That actually shuts Lando up and Max wants to go to his room when he gets a message from an unknown number. He frowns, opening it and his heart starts beating faster immediately when he realizes the message is from Dan. He quickly saves his number before opening the chat and he can’t help the smile that’s spreading over his face.

“What did he write you?” Lando’s voice makes him look up and Max stuffs his phone back into his pocket, trying to look innocent. “Who?” 

“Your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my-“ 

“Oh really? I’m sorry, I forgot you picking up random guys and taking them for dinner before making out with them in your flat after you kicked your roommate out is something you do _for fun_.”

“Okay, chill”, Max mumbles, massaging his temples and Lando grins. “I’m just saying.” 

“We haven’t talked about it yet.” And Max isn’t sure if he wants to. They’re meeting tomorrow and then what? Dan will fly to Monaco, Australia or god knows where and Max-

“It could never work, could it?” That slips out before Max can think about it and Lando frowns, sitting down on the kitchen island with him. “Where’s that bullshit coming from?” 

“Because he’s traveling all the time and I don’t? Mate, I haven’t even been to Spain!” Max stares at him and Lando grins. “We can change that.”

“You know what I mean.” Max massages his temples, the bliss from yesterday slowly being replaced by reality setting in and Lando snorts. 

“That’s such bullshit, that doesn’t mean you can’t have a relationship? Long-distance is a thing, you know? Also, I don’t know if you realized, Max, but we have money. We can always travel to Dan so you can spend time with him.”

“You’d come with me?” Max looks at him amused, not sure if it’s a promise or a threat and Lando nods nearly immediately. 

“And miss an opportunity to travel? Definitely, even though I had to leave Carlos behind and watch Dan and you make out, but you’re my best friend, mate. For you, I’d make that sacrifice.” Max rolls his eyes, flipping him off and Lando grins. 

“You know I’m right.”

Lando has a point, Max knows that but he’s always been one for overthinking and he takes a deep breath. “Maybe…” 

Maybe it could work. If Dan even wants that - but he wrote him a good morning message, that means something, right?

“Good and now stop sulking, as much as I remember you said you have a video to film.” Lando shoves him from his chair and Max manages just in time to catch his balance and not meet the floor face front, glaring at Lando. “Asshole.” 

“Yeah, I know you love me.” Lando grins and Max grabs his phone, texting Dan a simple ‘Okay’ (he does add a yellow heart though - is that their thing now? Apparently - not that he's complaining. Yellow fits to Dan and his personality) before he grumpily leaves for his room.

He records some GTA Online, it’s been a while that he played it and he starts researching stuff to do in Amsterdam afterward. He might live here for a few years now but he never really did a Sightseeing Tour except that one time his mum visited him and they went to the Anne Frank Haus and somehow Max is sure that this is not what Dan looks for in his video.

He books them a Grachten tour with a boat before checking out food places and when he checks his phone later, he can’t help but smile when he sees Dan’s messages, warmth spreading through him and he feels like melting again. 

Max can’t help but snort, Dan is relatable and he knows where that milkshake is from - Lando and he have been there a few times already and he's smiling when he's answering him.

Max blushes deeply and he bites his lip, only answering with another yellow heart (yep, definitely their thing now). His face is burning and he’s strangely happy, not being able to stop smiling. God he’s so in love. 

He considers writing him a “I miss you” or “I’m looking forward for tomorrow” but he doesn’t dare to. Instead, he reserves them a table at _Bulls & Dogs_, the restaurant where the milkshake is from and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It’s going to be alright.

Dan stares at his phone, a happy smile on his face and his belly tingling. He’s so looking forward to tomorrow and he takes a deep breath, somehow glad he left the planning for tomorrow to Max. Not that they really talked about it, his approach would’ve been “start walking and film whatever we find” (Lewis and Hulk hate him for that, making it so much harder to get good shots and find good motives) but he appreciates that Max takes the initiative and he knows Hulk and Lewis will love him for that.

Somehow that’s important to Dan - knowing that his two best friends like his- like Max (they’re not boyfriends. Not yet at least even though Dan wants it so badly) and he leans back, posting the race analysis video from the weekend. He kind of wants to write Max an “I miss you” or that he’s looking forward to tomorrow but maybe it’s too early for that and he doesn’t want to be clingy and he puts his phone away, the happy feeling staying. Tomorrow.

Max spends the evening with Lando, them ordering takeaway and watching something on Netflix, leaving his phone in his room. 

They talk a lot, Lando telling him about everything that happened at Carlos’s and Max analyze every interaction with Carlos (at least it feels like that) and he tries to somehow support him, telling him that it’s going to work out (he's a good best friend after all). 

It’s only when he comes back to his room later, checking his phone that he freezes, feeling incredibly cold suddenly.

They haven’t talked in years. Max chooses to ignore it, knowing deep down that he’s just going to make it worse with that. But he won’t let tomorrow get ruined by his father and he goes to sleep, deleting the notification before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> given the fact that I've decided to make this an own story now I want to give the characters a bit more time to develop with also smaller parts like this so let's see where it goes :)  
> next part will be the Amsterdam vlog tho!  
> (also if you've never been to bulls & dogs in Amsterdam GO YOU WON'T REGRET IT)


	6. Chapter 6

Max is early. He _knows_ he’s early but he has been awake since 7 am and after annoying Lando (who just wanted to sleep) he decided to go for a morning run, the chill morning air calming him a bit before making his way to Dam Square.

10 am is early anyway and Max is surprised that Dan gets up that time - he actually thought he was someone who loves to sleep in. There aren’t too many people around yet, mostly tourists and he takes a deep breath, enjoying the sun rays on his face.

It’s a beautiful May morning, not too cold and not too hot, sky blue and he’s excited for the day. He’s excited for Dan. 

He chose some white T-Shirt with a dark, thin jacket in case it gets cold (Dutch weather), normal jeans and a cap (Lando was close to burning it after he saw him) and he feels comfortable, even though the thought of vlogging and being in front of the camera for longer than five minutes still freaks him out a bit.

“Good morning.” Max turns around and blinks when he’s faced with a tall, blonde man: Hulk, one of Dan’s friends. He’s wearing sunglasses and he’s giving him a broad smile. “You’re Max, right?” 

“Yeah. Hi.” Max forces himself to smile as well and Hulk grins, offering him his hand, looking completely relaxed.

“I’m Nico but they all just call me Hulk. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Max.”

“Dan and Lewis will be here in a second but he didn’t want to leave you waiting”, Hulk explains and Max only realizes now that he’s speaking Dutch. Pretty well actually and he can feel himself relax as well, his smile turning genuine. “Don’t worry, I was too early anyway.”

“Better early than late.” Hulk grins, quickly checking his phone and Max sees the camera he has with him, trying to calm his nerves. It’s going to be fine. He has seen a few of Dan’s vlogs yesterday, wanting to see what he’s gotten himself into and he knows from the videos that Hulk films while Lewis and Dan explore the city.

It’s mostly about food but also Sightseeing, Dan giving a quick overview of the city in the beginning and it’s mostly chaotic and absolutely hilarious. Both things Max is not and he flinches heavily when someone suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. He relaxes immediately though when he smells Dan’s familiar scent and he instinctively buries his face in the crotch of his neck.

“Maxy!” Dan has a wide grin on his face, handing him a coffee to go and he looks so genuinely happy to see him that Max’s worries melt away on the spot. “Was Hulk nice to you? He can be a real bastard sometimes-“

“Fuck you, Ricciardo”, Hulk cuts him off dryly and Max grins. “No, he was nice.” 

“Good.” Dan is still smiling before he kisses him gently and Max- Max is already gone for him again. Dan makes it all so easy, a complete opposite to Max who’s constantly overthinking and it’s so refreshing.

“This is Lewis and this is some coffee”, Dan explains while they break apart and Max takes a moment to take everything in. He’s still holding the coffee cup Dan handed him before and his gaze falls on the other man - Lewis - who gives him a kind smile.

“Nice to finally meet you, man.” Lewis offers him his hand and Max shakes it, smiling as well. “Same. I’m Max.” 

“Oh we know”, Lewis laughs, nothing but kindness in his eyes, “Dan couldn’t shut up about you for about a week now.” Dan just smiles quietly, taking a sip from his coffee and Max can feel himself blush. 

“I- I mean he’s…okay?”, he then manages to say and while Dan chokes on his coffee, Hulk and Lewis burst out laughing.

“Yeah I guess you could say that”, Hulk says, an amused spark in his eyes. “Dan, I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun today.” 

“Rude, Maxy.” Dan grins, easily slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “I’m a 10 out of 10 and you know that.” 

“I forgot that you’re also one of the most humble guys I’ve ever met.” Max grins and Dan shakes his head amused before pulling him into another kiss.

“Idiot.” Max is still smiling, all his worries gone and when they break apart again, Lewis takes a look at his phone. 

“Okay, Max, I know you don’t do much vlogging”, Lewis _knows_ that?! Max can’t help but blush again, feeling incredibly inexperienced right now, “but don’t worry. Just be yourself and ignore the camera, okay? Dan is gonna talk most of the time anyway, just imagine you’re out with friends and exploring Amsterdam.”

Lewis gives him a reassuring smile and Max is suddenly incredibly grateful for the advice. 

“Ignore the people too, they’re always looking and it’s part of the job.” Lewis shrugs and Max nods, taking a sip from his coffee. It’s some Cappuccino, a good one and Hulk takes a look at his phone. “Dan said you have things planned?” 

“Kinda?” Max looks at him a bit helplessly and plays with the cup in his hands. “Not sure if you’re up for all of them.”

“I’m pretty sure.” Dan winks at him, lacing his fingers with Max’s and Lewis grins. “And we have back up options if stuff doesn’t work out, so don’t worry.” Max doesn’t know if that should calm him but it does anyway and he nods again. “Okay.”

“Good, then I’d say we start doing the intro here on Dam Square before we start walking?” Lewis is all business suddenly and Dan nods. “Yep. I want you to film me first before I’m gonna introduce Max and you can turn the camera a bit so we have him? And then we can basically start walking, I’ll still say a few things for the voice-over later.”

Max never thought he’d find it so fascinating to watch Dan work and while Hulk nods, Lewis grins. “Lovely. You two ready?” 

“Was born ready, mate.” Dan laughs, looking completely carefree and Max smiles nervously, nodding. “I think so.” It somehow calms him to have Dan by his side and Hulk starts his camera. “Perfect.”

“Oi, good morning guys, it’s Dan! We’re here in Amsterdam with a brand new video and”, Dan smiles pulling Max a bit closer to him, “we got a special guide for today! Max is joining us for the whole day and it’s gonna be fucking awesome!” There’s a faint “language” from Lewis in the background and Max can’t help but grin. “Hi.”

“We’re here since last week, been to the race on the weekend - you’ve all seen the video - and Amsterdam really is so different from any city I’ve been to before. Small and cozy with those beautiful houses, the canals - it’s so peaceful?”

Dan grins before waving at the place behind them that’s slowly coming to life. 

“We’re here at Dam Square, central Amsterdam district and it basically has this big, open courtyard setting - really nice.” He keeps talking a bit more about Dam Square, Max actually being impressed by the research he did before Dan turns to him.

“So, where are we going first?” 

“I, eh, thought we could go to the Rijksmuseum, just walking past it because it’s a beautiful building and I show you the inner city a bit before we go for lunch?”, Max suggests and Dan’s eyes light up immediately. “Sounds amazing.”

Max doesn’t miss the grateful look Hulk and Lewis throw him, even though he doesn’t get why and they start walking, Dan talking while gesticulating with his hands.

“You all know Amsterdam is famous for its…dried green plant for “medical purpose” - we’re gonna call it _Herbs_ for the rest of the video - and we’re gonna call respectable women who offer touching for money _Expensive Hugs_ , otherwise the video will get demonetized.”

Dan grins and Max can’t help but snort. “ _Expensive Hugs_?!” 

“Yeah, YouTube is a bitch sometimes.” 

“Oh, I know.” Max pulls a face, he’s always swearing a lot while gaming and well, YouTube doesn’t really like that. 

“I guess we’ll cut that out then”, Hulk throws in dryly and Dan laughs loudly, lacing his fingers with Max again.

“Please. Anyway, Amsterdam is pretty famous for _Herbs_ and _Expensive Hugs_ but it also has to offer way more…” They pass the Rijksmuseum, explore the inner city with all the cheese stores and Max forgets more and more that they’re being filmed.

Dan and he banter, joking around while tasting cheese and it’s so easy to be around Dan that Max actually has fun. Lewis is pretty cool too and the three of them get along really well, chemistry definitely being on point. Max knows Hulk is pleased, seeing it on how he grins when Lewis nearly pushes Dan into one of the canals and Max just grabbing him in time.

It’s after 12.30 pm when they decide to go for lunch and Max leads them to the small place he chose, having reserved a table the day before.

“ _The Avocado Show_?”, Dan reads out the name on the door and Max smirks. “Yeah I thought it would be fitting for Daniel Avocado…”, he trails off and Dan stares at him for a moment, actually speechless, before he starts laughing loudly. “You bastard!”

The meme of a little boy telling Dan that his name is “Daniel Avocado” has gone viral last year and Max just couldn’t miss out on an opportunity like that. 

“Well, Lewis is definitely gonna love you for that choice”, Hulk says while they go inside, pushing past a few people to get to one of the waiters. “Why?” Max raises his eyebrows and Lewis smirks, running a hand through his hair. “I’m vegan.” Thank _fuck_ Max didn’t choose the burger place he considered then.

They get their table and order and when their food arrives, Dan stares at it in absolute awe. 

“Max that’s not food, that’s art!” 

“I know.” Max grins while Lewis already takes a picture of it. “It’s the only way I get Lando to eat something healthy.”

“Holy balls!” Dan shakes his head stunned before taking a picture of his food as well and not even a minute later he gets a tweet notification.

Max involuntarily smiles and before he can think about it he posts a picture as well. He knows the fans will be speculating anyway, no matter what he posts (or doesn’t).

Dan’s food is not visible in the back, it’s Hulk’s plate and he posts it before shoving his phone back into his pocket. They start eating and a warm feeling spreads through Max’s chest when he sees that the other three are really enjoying their food. It was a good choice that they went here.

“You also have that meme going on, right? With the broken pedal?”, Lewis asks at that moment and Max snorts, nearly choking on his chicken. “Yeah, don’t remind me, it was so embarrassing.” 

“What happened?”, Dan asks curiously and Max swallows before taking a deep breath.

“Lando and I were streaming a virtual 24-h race in Spa and my brake pedal fell off in the last ten minutes of the race.” Max rolls his eyes but he can’t help the grin that’s spreading over his face. “Luckily Lando was able to take over and we still managed to win but still. I don’t know how many versions of “Mate, I swear, my brake pedal just fell off, what the fuck!” are on the internet.”

“Probably just as many as of the Daniel Avocado”, Hulk comments and Max grins. “Probably.” 

He really enjoys spending time with them, Dan’s right hand is on his thigh below the table during the whole lunch already and he leans a bit into him, giving him a soft smile. Dan just kisses him in return and Max’s heart starts beating faster again.

“How do you guys know each other?”, he asks to distract himself from his suddenly a bit too tight pants and Hulk grins. “Dan was looking for a video editor and well, I studied that. I applied, got along well enough with those two to stay and since 2012 his videos look much better.”

“And I studied Law”, Max flinches involuntarily, trying his best to push the cold feeling in him back and focusing back on Lewis, “didn’t know what to do afterward, met Dan at Silverstone in 2011 and we became friends.” Lewis shrugs, grinning as well and Max takes a deep breath, hoping no one noticed his little…whatever that was.

“And you stuck with him?”, he asks and Lewis laughs. “Sounds unbelievable, I know, but yeah. Helped him plan his videos and I’m doing all his legal stuff for him now.” 

“And I’m grateful because I really don’t wanna deal with it myself.” Dan snorts, taking a sip from his ice tea. “Who does it for you, Maxy? Or are you doing it yourself?”

“My sister.” Max smiles when he thinks about Vic. They’ve always been close and he’s glad he has someone like her - she also helps Lando doing their business and finance parts and they’d both be lost without her.

They talk a bit more before moving on, they have the canal cruise at 3 pm and Max blushes when Dan invites him _again_ (“It’s just easier this way, really, and as I said you can invite me next time”).

“Hey, aren’t you Daniel Ricciardo and Max Verstappen?” Max looks up, four people, two young men, and two girls are standing in front of them, looking a bit shy. “Sure are, mate.” Dan grins broadly and the man who talked first seems to relax slightly.

“Can we- could we like- take a picture with you two?”, he asks and Dan turns to Max, a grin on his face. “You’re up for it?” 

“Of course.” Max smiles, taking the phone the one guy offers him and they take a selfie, the guy beaming. “Thank you so much! Is it okay if we post it?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Dan waves dismissively and the guy thanks them again before they leave. 

“I still find it weird sometimes”, Max admits while they walk along the canal, Hulk filming but Max knows their conversation won’t be used for the video - it’s more for the visuals. “That people recognize me in the street and ask me for a picture. I don’t really feel famous?”

“Mhm, it’s strange sometimes. And it always happens when you least expect it - I got stopped at some petrol station in Japan in the middle of nowhere last year.” Dan laughs and Max grins. “I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.” 

“We should do that then!” Dan turns to him, eyes sparkling with excitement and Max smiles, a warm feeling spreading through him. He somehow has the feeling everything’s possible with Dan and he nods slowly. “Okay, sure.”

They keep walking, on their way to their boot tour and Max, who’s walking a bit behind Dan so Hulk can get some shots of Dan alone, can’t resist and take a picture. He’s just so incredibly _beautiful_ and when Dan turns around, he grins. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” He comes closer, reaching for his phone and Max quickly takes two more before showing him.

Dan swipes through them, a small grin on his face. “Send them to me?” 

“Obviously.” Max smiles and Dan kisses him quickly before he turns to Hulk to discuss some angles with him. Max pulls up Instagram on his phone, hesitating, before tapping on the picture he took of Dan a minute ago. 

“You can post it, don’t worry.” Lewis’s voice makes him flinch and he turns around, trying not to blush. “What?” 

“I’m pretty sure the fans know you two are doing this together today anyway and if you post that picture of Dan - let’s just say it will definitely be good for Dan’s viewer numbers.” He grins and Max bites his lip, cheeks still a bit red. “That’s good I guess?” Lewis just laughs, patting his shoulder and Max quickly posts the picture.

Of course Dan has noticed the little flinch of Max when Lewis mentioned his Law degree. He’s not an idiot but he decides to let it rest, at least for now - if Max wants to talk about it there will be the right time for it.

They eventually find their boat for the canal cruise and Dan offers Max a hand to help him into the boat, pulling him on his lap when he takes it. Max makes a surprised noise, falling and Dan catches him, grinning broadly. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you drown today.”

“Comforting that you added the ‘today’, really”, Max replies, an amused glint in his eyes and Dan’s grin widens. He’s so in love and he gives him one last smile before gently pushing him next to him, knowing that they don’t have to go all-in for the boyfriend theme in the video - at least not yet.

Their guide - Sander - explains the city to them, pointing things out and Dan is relieved the guy is okay with being filmed - that makes his job definitely easier and he comments sometimes on what he’s saying. Every time he manages to make Max laugh his heart swells and he quickly squeezes his hand before focusing back on Sander.

He always has an eye on Max though and feels incredibly blessed (to use Lewis’s words) to be here with him today. This trip turned out so much better than he thought it’d be and when Max is talking with Sander and Lewis, discussing some fact their guide just mentioned, Dan leans subtly to Hulk.

“So? What do you think?”, he mumbles, the curiosity nearly killing him. He needs to know what his best friends think of Max, needs to know if they like him because if they don’t then- well, he guesses he needs to find new friends then.

“Mate, stop worrying, Max is great.” Hulk grins, both of them looking at Max who doesn’t seem too convinced by what Sander just said. “Lewis and I love him and he’s definitely good for you.” 

Dan exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he smiles, squeezing Hulk’s arm quickly.

“Thanks, asshole.” 

“Mhm, stop it or _you_ will be drowning today.” Hulk raises an eyebrow, definitely not impressed and Dan laughs, winking at Max when he turns his head, throwing him a confused look. 

“He’s a sweetheart”, Hulk adds and Dan’s smile widens. “Right??”

Hulk just shakes his head amused and Dan quickly checks his phone, belly tingling when he sees Max’s post. He comments with a ‘💛’ (apparently that’s their thing now?) before focusing back on Max, Lewis, and Sander.

Their boat ride takes another half an hour before they are back on solid ground and they thank Sander before Dan turns to Max, grinning. “So, what’s next?”

“Well, it’s May which means we’re in the last part of tulip season and the Flower Market is quite famous and actually pretty nice if you want to?” Max looks a bit unsure but Dan would probably say ‘Yes’ to everything Max suggests right now anyway.

“Brilliant let's go.” They’re actually pretty close and Dan has to admit that the Flower Market is really pretty. The weather is still very nice, sun shining and not a cloud in the sky and he quickly buys some yellow tulips (he senses a color pattern) before handing them to Max.

“For me?” Max looks a bit flabbergasted, taking the flowers and Dan nods, thumb gently caressing his cheek. “I like the color.” 

“You do know that they represent hopeless love?”, Lewis chirps in dryly and Dan blinks confused while Hulk and Max start laughing. 

“How should I know?? I’m not a flower expert.” Dan snorts and Lewis grins. “I mean, every other person would’ve probably gone for red…”

“I have to correct this young man here for a second.” They look up, the lady who sold Dan the tulips gives them a kind smile and nods to the yellow flowers. “They’ve been known for hopeless love, yes, but they’ve evolved to cheerful thoughts and sunshine. I think it’s a very bold choice.”

“They fit perfectly.” Max blushes, lacing his hand with Dan’s and Hulk rolls his eyes fondly, snapping a picture of them. “You’re adorable idiots. Thank you.” 

He gives the lady a small smile, she just nods, the smile still on her face. “Good luck you two.” She disappears in her booth again and Max takes a deep breath.

“You remember the milkshake you sent me?” 

“Yes?” 

“You wanna go?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Dan grins and Hulk raises his eyebrows. “Milkshake?” 

“Here.” Dan quickly shows him the picture and Lewis whistles impressed. “Looks nice.” 

“They’re really good.” Max grins, taking Dan’s hand and Dan feels like he’s bursting from happiness.

They take the tram to Bulls & Dogs and when they enter the small, cozy place, Dan’s immediately comfortable. They all order different milkshakes, Lewis even finding a vegan one and when they arrive, all of them apart from Max are speechless. 

“I’m gaining weight by just looking at this”, Lewis mumbles, cautiously poking one of his marshmallows.

“Are they even vegan?” Hulk raises his eyebrows and Lewis shrugs, a grin playing around his face. “Normally not but maybe they have vegan ones.” 

Dan has no idea how to start drinking (eating?!) this thing and it’s as much of a mess as he thought it would be.

They manage though and when they’re halfway through he can feel Max slowly leaning against him, a happy smile on his face. 

“Thanks for today”, he mumbles and Dan grins broadly. “Always, Maxy. Thanks for agreeing to do this.” Lewis and Hulk are bickering over something but Dan and Max both don’t pay them much attention, too lost in each other.

“It was fun”, Max smiles, biting his lip and popping a marshmallow in his mouth, Dan’s eyes involuntarily following the movement of his tongue which licks the rest of the cream from his lips. “Hadn’t had that much fun in such a long time.”

“Same.” Dan gives him a genuine smile, it’s the truth - he can’t remember when was the last time where he completely forgot that he was actually working instead of having a fun day with his friends and Max’s smile widens.

It’s the most beautiful thing Dan has ever seen and he promises himself at that moment that he’ll do everything to always keep that smile on his face, to always make sure Max is happy and content like right now. They might have not talked about their relationship yet but Dan already knows he won’t let Max go again. And he’ll do everything he can to make him stay.

“I wanted to ask if you wanna come over to my place again tonight?”, Max asks at that moment, giving him a shy smile. “I kicked Lando out and you could stay overnight.” 

And fuck, who is Dan to say ‘No’ to that? He knows it’s probably their last chance before he’s flying to Monaco on Saturday and he nods immediately, taking Max’s hand on the table. “I’d love that.”

Max’s smile could brighten up the whole room and Dan feels warm and content. They finish up, Hulk giving him a sign to do his outro when they’re back on the street and Dan clears his throat.

“So. Amsterdam in one day. I’m sure you could do more, _should_ do more but we don’t have time for more. We hope you liked the video, like it if you did and if not - okay, yeah, impossible I know. See you next week from Monaco guys. Gangsta”, he ends grinning and while Hulk stops filming, Max stares at him incredulously. 

“You’re really always ending your videos with ‘Gangsta’?!” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t even ask”, Lewis says dryly. “We tried making him change it but it’s useless.” 

“Because it’s fucking epic and part of my brand now.” Dan shrugs, absolutely not bothered by the discussion - they’ve had it too many times for him to care and Hulk sighs deeply. “Anyway. You guys wanna do something else or should we head back?”

“Actually”, Dan smirks, slinging his arm around Max’s neck and pulling him closer, “I’m sleeping at Max’s tonight.” 

It’s deadly silent for a second before Hulk groans in annoyance, handing Lewis yet another 20 €. 

“You bet again?!” Dan stares at them, Max looking just as confused and Hulk snorts. “Yeah and I lost. _Again_.”

“You two are unbelievable”, Dan mumbles and Max raises his eyebrows. “Can I join your betting pool?” 

“Max!” Dan stares at him incredulously and Max shrugs. “What? Looks like an easy way to make money.” Lewis snorts at that and Dan shakes his head fondly. 

“You are amazing.”

Max should really learn how to take compliments from Dan, given the fact that they’re apparently a thing now and he smiles, taking Dan’s hand. “So are you.” 

“Just get a room finally”, Hulk comments dryly and while Dan flips him off, Max can’t help but laugh.

He never thought he’d be so comfortable around Dan’s friends but Hulk and Lewis have been nothing but kind and accepting towards him and he really likes them.

They say their goodbyes and then Max is alone with Dan and he didn’t know how much he longed for that until they’re walking through the streets of Amsterdam, just the two of them.

They’re still holding hands, exchanging quick kisses from time to time and Max is sure nothing could kill his mood right now. Well, that is until he checks his phone and nearly gets a heart attack.

A cold feeling spreads through him, heart hammering against his ribs and he takes a deep breath, deleting the notifications before he can think about them any longer.

“You’re okay?” Dan throws him a worried glance and Max nods quickly, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “All good.” He doesn’t want to talk to his father and he can ignore him. Did it for the last years, can do it tonight.

When they arrive at his flat though, Lando is still here and Max is close to murdering him - until he sees the worried expression on his face. 

“You’re okay?”, he asks while hanging up his jacket and closing the door of the flat behind them, Lando just chews on his bottom lip.

“Your father showed up today”, he then says and Max fees like he got punched in the gut. “What?” His voice is suddenly incredibly hoarse and Lando nods. 

“Says he wants to talk with you. Looked angry.” Of course he did. Max can’t remember a single occasion where his father hadn’t been angry and he takes a deep breath, not realizing that he’s squeezings Dan’s hand.

“Did he say about what?” 

“Nope. Wanted to wait here but I didn’t let him in.” Lando smirks and Max tries to shake the panic off that’s slowly gripping him. The last thing he wants is his father in his flat and Lando grins. 

“Told him he’s an asshole and that he can go and fuck himself.” He actually looks proud of himself and Max stares at him, actually speechless. “You did what?!”

Dan just looks completely confused and Lando shrugs again. 

“Mate he’s a dick. I slammed the door in his face and then went to play some FIFA. Also called Carlos if he can come over because your father is one scary man.” Max knows that and he takes another deep breath. Wait, he called Carlos?! What-

“ _Hola_.” Carlos appears behind Lando, a sheepish grin on his face and his eyes light up when he sees Dan. “Dan!” He pulls him into a quick hug and Lando seems to only now really notice Dan. 

“Hi, I’m Lando. Max’s flatmate and best friend.” He grins innocently at Dan and Max glares at him, shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you write me?!” 

“Didn’t want to disturb your date, mate.” Lando shrugs and Max is actually speechless. “It wasn’t-“ 

It had felt like it though and he takes a deep breath, pushing all thoughts concerning his father to the back of his mind. Dan is here, he’s getting laid tonight. And he won’t let his father ruin yet another thing for him. Not today, not tonight.

“Okay. Thanks, I guess?” He swallows dryly and Lando looks from Carlos to Dan, raising his eyebrows. “Anyway, how do _you two_ know each other?” 

Is that jealousy in Lando’s voice? Max can’t help but smirk, leaning against Dan and pulling him a bit closer, smiling when Dan automatically puts an arm around his waist.

He feels safe in his arms and Carlos laughs, giving Lando a fond look. 

“Did a charity stream together a few years ago. And that _cabrón_ is really bad at FIFA.” He grins before pulling his car keys from his pocket, throwing Lando an expecting glance. “You’re coming?”

“Yeah. Have fun you two.” Lando winks at them (yeah, Max really wants to murder him sometimes) before throwing on a jacket. Carlos takes Lando’s bag (Max holds back a comment) and he exhales when they’re both gone. 

“Finally”, he mumbles and Dan smiles, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him gently.

“You wanna talk about your father?”, he asks quietly and Max’s stomach churns at that thought. The answer is, Yes, he actually kind of does - he somehow has the feeling Dan would be a good listener - but not today. There are a time and place to unpack all his childhood traumas and tonight’s definitely not the night.

“Another time?”, he asks, hoping Dan isn’t mad or offended. But Dan just smiles, pulling him into another kiss. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Max didn’t know it’s possible to fall even more for Dan but he does and they end up on the couch, drinking some Red Bull (Max) and beer (Dan), watching some movie on Netflix and talking about everything and nothing.

Max is laying on Dan’s chest, Dan having immediately pulled him into his arms and Max can feel himself slowly relaxing again. There’s something incredibly calming and soothing about being in Dan’s arms, behind held by him and he mumbles in protests when Dan gently pushes him away.

“Just want to take a quick picture of you. For Twitter”, he adds when he sees Max’s confused glance. “Have to match your Instagram post, don’t I?” 

Max snorts but it sounds more than pathetic not being able to hold back a smile when Dan snaps a quick picture of him with his phone.

“So you’re just doing this for the publicity? I should’ve known.” 

“Maxy, you break my heart.” Dan grabs his chest dramatically, still grinning though and he quickly types, sending the tweet before pulling Max into a long kiss. “Doesn’t matter if I have 9 million followers or 9. I‘ll always want you.”

He pushes him down, Max making a surprised noise and then Dan kisses him, so differently to Tuesday that his pants are suddenly way too tight. It’s like Dan’s not holding back anymore, it’s passionate and a small moan escapes Max’s lips, pulling Dan closer on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while that I've been to Amsterdam so idk if that's the right choice of activities but the boys had fun and that's all that counts skskkssks  
> there will be more of course! just not sure when because exaaams so be patient pls  
> thank you for your absolutely amazing support on this! 💛


	7. Chapter 7

All Max can see, smell, feel is Dan. Dan, who’s kissing him so deeply and passionately that Max just wants _more_ , more of those hot, open-mouthed kisses, more of that tongue which is exploring his mouth, not getting enough of it. Dan, whose hands are all over Max’s body, exploring, teasing, touching. Dan, whose scent is surrounding Max completely and Max loves it so much, burying his hand in Dan’s soft curls.

They’re both still dressed and as much as Max loves Dan’s black T-Shirt - he needs to get it off. Like, right now. He clumsily pulls on it, he’s still so distracted by Dan’s mouth which is over his throat right now and he whines when Dan pulls back, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“You wanna take this to the bed?”, he asks and Max has never left his couch quicker, dragging Dan along the hallway to his bedroom. As soon as they enter his room, he loses his shirt, Dan throwing it carelessly in the corner of the room before pulling his own T-Shirt over his head as well.

Max tries his best not to stare too much, hand trailing over Dan’s toned chest and the defined muscles and he smirks when Dan gets goosebumps. Not two seconds later though Dan pushes him on the bed, kissing him again and Max lets himself relax.

Their skin finally touches, Dan is so incredibly warm and his hands wander over Dan’s back, trailing over all the tattoos and muscles while he can’t believe how lucky he got. Dan is back at his neck, kissing and licking and teasing the sensitive skin there and Max _whimpers_ , arching his back up to get some friction.

Dan just laughs quietly, looking at him with so much love that Max isn’t sure anyone _ever_ looked at him like that. He pulls him into another deep kiss, the feeling of Dan’s soft lips on his own quickly becoming his favorite thing in the world while he slips his hand below the waistband of Dan’s jeans.

When he finds what he’s looking for (not that he had to search much, really not) he gives Dan’s dick a quick squeeze and the moan, that springs from Dan’s lips, goes straight to Max’s dick. He’s already half-hard and he grinds against him, quickly opening his own jeans and losing them.

Dan helps him pulling them off before stripping off his own jeans as well and then they’re both in their boxers and Max is a bit self-conscious for a second. He’s paler than Dan, his muscles there but not as defined and-

“My god Maxy”, Dan’s voice is hoarse, his eyes completely dark when they glide over his body, “you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Max blushes at the compliment, not sure what to say to that and Dan’s hand caresses his cheek gently.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world right now”, he mumbles and Max, who’s definitely not used to so much affection (his One-Night-Stands have always been more of a quick “fuck and leave”), shivers under the touch. 

“I-“ 

He’s at a loss for words here right now, his heart racing and his whole body screaming, wanting, _needing_ Dan. Preferably inside of him.

“Oh, baby.” Dan kisses him again, way gentler than before and not for the first time Max feels like melting below his touch, wanting nothing more than to fall apart below Dan’s hands. He slings his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, biting his bottom lip and grins when he hears Dan moan again. It might be his new favorite sound in the world.

“So are you.” His voice is hoarse as well and he clears his throat, taking a moment to just look at Dan. Taking in his dark eyes which are nearly black by now. The swollen lips from all the kissing. The slight flush in his cheeks and his breathing which is a bit quicker than normal. He’s so fucking beautiful and Max can’t believe he’s all his tonight.

Max can feel his heartbeat below his fingertips and his hand trails over Dan’s throat, smiling when Dan closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. His own dick is leaking with precum by now and he kisses Dan, letting his tongue trail over Dan’s soft lips before he looks at him from below his lashes.

“Fuck me? Please?” 

Dan draws in a sharp breath, his hand, which is at Max’s hip, tightening for a moment and he pulls him closer, hand slipping below Max’s boxers, a finger teasing his dick with a feathery touch. Max moans loudly, arching his back again to get more friction and Dan smiles softly.

“Have you done this before?”, he asks and Max nods, slowly getting impatient. “Yes, come on!” 

“As you wish.” Dan winks at him - fucking _winks_ at him - and he kisses him one last time before he stops for a second. “You tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything I’m doing, okay? Promise me.”

Max feels like he can’t breathe for a second, too overwhelmed with the sudden wave of love and affection for this man. Dan makes sure he has his consent, wants to make sure he’s really okay with this and fuck, this is so new to him. So new, so different, so perfect. Not many people have asked him before what he wants, cared for what he likes-

He nods, his throat incredibly tight suddenly and Dan gives him another one of those soft smiles that make Max’s knees weak. “Good boy.” And that went straight to Max’s dick.

Dan frees him from his boxers, Max’s cock being fully hard and when Dan kisses it lightly, Max moans again, praying that Dan will hurry up, do something. Get a move on. He doesn’t though, instead takes his time exploring every inch of Max’s body and slowly but steadily, Max is falling apart below him, losing his mind.

Dan takes his time, wanting to make every second he can spend with Max, every second he gets to do this to Max, count. The look in Max’s eyes after he again asked him for his consent broke his heart a little and he won’t blow this up by being a horny, over-enthusiastic, teenager. Max is- he’s _everything_ and Dan will make sure Max knows it.

He kisses every inch of his body, teases him, worships him and giving Max’s dick just enough attention to slowly drive him insane. The sounds Max’s makes are absolutely beautiful, he’s whimpering and moaning and Dan can’t get enough of them, wanting to hear them for the rest of his life.

“Dan, please…” 

Dan didn’t think it could get any more perfect than this but hearing Max beg…fuck. 

“Patience, baby, hm?”, he mumbles, hands trailing over Max’s body before he gives his dick a quick squeeze. “I want to make this perfect for you, you deserve it.” 

Max makes some choked sound and just confirm Dan in his quest to make sure Max will know how much he- how much he loves him.

Because in the end, it comes down to exactly that: he loves Max. Loves him since Max picked him up from his hotel, a bit shy and awkward and Dan knows he can’t let Max go again. Won’t let him go again. He loves him and it might be too early to say it right now but Dan has never cared much for that anyway. He has a soft heart, carrying it on his tongue and he halts, looking at Max with a small smile.

“I love you”, he says quietly and Max stares at him, looking completely- shocked? No, it’s more like he can’t believe that anyone would tell him that and Dan’s heart breaks a second time that evening. 

“I love you, Maxy”, he says again, hand on his thigh and his thumb caresses it gently. “So much actually.”

There’s a choked sob and then Max flings himself forward, pulling him into a kiss. 

“I love you too”, he mumbles and Dan grins, weight dropping from his shoulders and he gently pushes him back again. “And now let me take care of that.”

He gives Max’s dick another squeeze, Max’s moan echoing from the walls in his room and Dan can’t get enough of it. His finger is trailing over Max’s ass, gently massaging the ring of muscles there but not going in - not yet and definitely not without lube.

Fuck there are so many things he wants to do with Max, wants to do to Max but he knows those are not things for a first time. If all goes well they have all the time in the world to do that and he teases his hole a bit, making Max moan more.

“You’ve got lube?” “Bedside drawer”, Max manages to say and Dan leans over him, opening the drawer. He smirks when he sees a vibrator and takes the lube and a condom, closing the drawer again before throwing the condom on the bed and squeezing some of the lube on his finger.

He circles Max’s hole again, teasing him for another second before he pushes his finger inside him, as gently as he can and Max moans loudly. 

“Yes, Dan, please, I need-“, he groans when Dan starts moving his finger, watching him absolutely fascinated, “I need more, please!”

Dan never thought that hearing Max beg would be such a turn on but, fuck, he can feel his self-control slowly breaking away. He adds a second finger, scissoring them and preparing him and Max is writhing below him, his dick fully erected, leaking with precum.

Dan leans forward, licking it off while adding a third finger and Max makes an absolutely beautiful sound, something between a whimper and a moan and Dan knows he himself won’t last much longer too.

He needs to be inside of Max, needs to feel him but he forces himself to take a deep breath, fucking Max with his fingers a bit longer, preparing him properly and making sure nothing hurts. He finds his prostate, smirking when Max is falling apart below him and he pulls out. Max stares at him hazily, whining and Dan grins, quickly rolling the condom over his own, throbbing, dick.

He positions himself, lifting Max’s hips up slightly and he looks at him, taking in every little detail on Max’s face. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Max spreads his legs even more and Dan slowly pushes into him, stilling when he feels Max wince. 

“You’re good?”, he asks worriedly and Max nods, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath.“I- yes. Go on.” 

Dan obeys and when he’s fully inside he really has to hold himself back from just slamming into him, fucking him until Max screams. His grip tightens at that thought, fuck he’s so turned on but he waits for Max to slowly relax around him and only when he gives him a small nod, Dan pulls back.

He starts moving, gentle at first, careful not to hurt him but he realizes pretty quickly, that Max can take it. Can take him and he picks up his pace, slamming into him and when he hits his prostate, Max moans loudly. 

“ _Fuck_ , Daniel-“

“How are you so tight, Maxy?”, Dan asks with a hoarse voice, Max feels so fucking good around him, so warm, tight, perfect and Max whimpers, only lifting his ass more to give him a better angle. Dan moans, he could cum from the sight of Max being sprawled out like that in front of him alone and he fucks him with a steady rhythm, watching how Max falls apart below him.

“Dan, come on, fuck I’m so close-“ 

Max actually _screams_ when Dan hits his prostate just right and that alone is enough to nearly make him cum. Dan holds himself back though, he wants to drag this out as long as possible, not sure when he gets to do this again and his gaze wanders over Max’s body.

He’s sweating, a complete mess by now, his dick leaking again and Dan leans forward, kissing his cock again, licking over it. He changes his angle with that and Max chokes back a moan, hand gripping the sheet next to him. He’s so beautiful, Dan can’t believe how lucky he got, his heart full of love for the man below him.

“Come for me, Maxy”, Dan mumbles, wrapping his right hand around Max’s dick all while keeping his pace, fucking him and Max is panting, staring at him with hazy eyes and then, when Dan slams into him one more time, Max comes with a loud moan, Dan’s name on his lips, spilling all over his stomach, letting go completely.

Seeing Max lose it like that, seeing him that vulnerable does it for Dan and he allows himself to finally, finally let go as well (Max is really, really testing his self-control), coming with a loud moan, his grip at Max’s hips so tight he’s sure he’ll leave bruises.

He needs a moment to collect himself after that, taking a deep breath before carefully pulling out, Max wincing. 

“I’m sorry”, he mumbles, he looks incredibly insecure suddenly and god, Dan hopes he’s not regretting it. Because he definitely doesn’t, that was the best sex he ever had and he throws the condom away before pulling Max into his arms.

It feels so right and Max gives him a sleepy smile, cuddling up to him. 

“That was- holy shit.” He shakes his head incredulously, yawning. “How on earth can you keep going for so long?” He blushes again and Dan grins, pressing a kiss on his hair. 

“What can I say, it’s talent, baby.” 

Max hits him in the chest for that and Dan laughs, feeling so happy he could float.

“I meant it before, you know?” He turns serious again, pulling the blanket over them when he sees Max shivering. “I do love you.” It’s quiet for a moment, Dan hearing Max’s breath hitch in his throat before he buries his face in his chest. 

“You’re too good for me”, Max mumbles and Dan smiles, only kissing his hair again. “No, I’m just right for you.”

They stay like that, cuddling in bed, naked and when Dan is drifting off to sleep, he can feel Max shift a bit in his arms. 

“God, I love you too, Dan”, he whispers and Dan stops the smile that’s forming on his face but his heart is nearly bursting with happiness.

Max hasn’t slept this good in ages and he gets woken up by a surprised yelp from Dan and something heavy landing on his chest. Max groans, stirring and when he opens his eyes, he’s staring directly into a pair of golden eyes.

“Morning Balu”, he mumbles, gently pushing the big, black cat from his chest before kissing Dan sleepily. “Morning Dan.” 

“You have a cat?!” Dan stares at him, his curls are a mess and Max is tempted to go through them with his hand. Instead, he nods, stifling a yawn. “Mhm.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before?” Dan looks confused and Max shrugs, pulling Balu on his lap. “Yeah I mean this is our second date and Balu always sleeps in Lando’s room even though he actually belongs to me. Little traitor.” He affectionately pats Balu’s head, not mentioning that his cat helps him with his anxiety and panic attacks.

“Got him a few years ago. My father said black cats bring bad luck and wanted me to bring him back but he’s great. A little bitch sometimes but great and really cuddly.” He shrugs and Dan snorts, a big smile forming on his face. 

“And here I thought I couldn’t fall more in love with you than I already am. I love cats.” He pets Balu as well and Max’s brain needs a moment to make sense of the words Dan just said. He’s _in love_ with him?! Oh my god.

It makes sense after the ‘I love you’ (Max still doesn’t know how to handle that, there haven’t been many people in his life who told him that - his mother excluded) but- 

Max tries to swallow the lump in his throat, leaning against Dan’s bare chest instead. Dan puts an arm around him and they stay like that, Balu spreading himself out over both of their laps and Max hasn’t felt that much at peace in a long time.

They have to get up eventually, Max’s stomach growling and they get dressed before leaving his bedroom. Max makes them some tea, Dan is cutting fruit, it’s raining outside but it’s cozy in the flat, with Balu sleeping on the couch and it’s oddly domestic with Dan humming along to some song in his head - Max could definitely get used to this.

He can’t stop smiling and when they sit across from each other, Dan takes his hand, taking a picture. “Thanks for the tea.” He smiles, quickly typing on his phone and Max blushes. “Of course.”

They talk for a bit about everything and nothing but Max still needs to get something off his chest - needs to make sure they’re on the same page here. 

“So…us”, he starts hesitantly and Dan gives him a warm smile, taking his hand again. “Yes?” 

“What- was- are we-“ Max is stumbling over his words and he hates it, annoyed by himself.

“Do you want a relationship?”, he asks him bluntly and Dan blinks, apparently a bit overwhelmed by how direct he worded that. 

“Yes, Max, I definitely want a relationship with you”, he says, an amused spark in his eyes. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Max has figured he’d say that (after all he told him he _loves_ him for fuck's sake) but hearing it makes his throat tighten and he takes Dan’s hand, not being able to hide the happy smile that’s appearing on his face. 

“I want that too”, he admits and Dan gives him his typical, broad smile, the one that makes Max weak and his heart racing and wakes up the butterflies in his stomach.

“Good.” Dan leans across the table, kissing him softly and Max tastes some mango and yogurt and just Dan and it’s perfect. 

“You think this will work?”, he asks after they break apart again and Dan nodding immediately definitely calms his anxiety a bit. “Yeah, absolutely mate.” Dan grins, his thumb tracing a pattern on the back of Max’s hand.

“We can Skype and Facetime and we both have the money to always visit each other. We will make it work, I promise. If we’re both ready to put in the effort.” He looks at him seriously and Max nods immediately. 

“Yes.” He squeezes Dan’s hand, rain whipping against the window and Max takes a deep breath, still smiling. They can make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still so overwhelmed with all your love and support 💛
> 
> I really enjoy writing this story and knowing it gives you all so much love and happiness as it does to me is just absolutely incredible.


	8. Chapter 8

“YOU GOT LAID!”, is the first thing Lando is yelling at him as soon as he enters their flat, dropping his bag on the floor. “And I didn’t.” That’s the second thing.

Max looks up from his phone, raising his eyebrows and moves a bit so Lando can sit down next to him on the couch. 

“I’m sorry?”, he offers dryly, Lando just shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me, WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“We had sex, that’s what happened.”

“No shit Sherlock and I thought you ran with your neck against the door.” Lando snorts and Max blushes, his hand immediately wandering to his throat. “Is there-“

“A huge ass hickey? Yep, definitely mate.” Lando has a shit-eating grin on his face and Max groans, burying his face in his hands. 

“Yeah it was good”, he mumbles, blushing, even more, when he thinks about last night. Dan left around lunch, having to finish packing and editing the vlog from yesterday and Lando pulls his legs up, eying him curiously.

“So? Are you two a thing a now?” Balu climbs on his lap and Max inwardly rolls his eyes (such a traitor) while Lando pets him, staring at Max expectingly. “Because those tweets mate-“

“Yes we are together”, Max interrupts him, not being able to hide his smile when he thinks about their conversation this morning. Dan is his boyfriend. Daniel Ricciardo is his fucking boyfriend and Lando stares at him for another second before pulls him into a spontaneous hug.

“Congrats, mate!” 

“Thanks.” Max grins, scrolling through the comments below Dan’s tweet from this morning and he can’t help but snort when he reads them.

He’s careful not to like anything, Dan can do that and Max actually really likes that they’re still a bit secretive - at least until Dan posts the vlog tomorrow because Max is pretty sure they’ve been more than obvious with each other.

“They’ve even written me. ME!” Lando shakes his head amused, scrolling through a few more comments. “Mate, if you make it public you’ll break the internet.” 

“Doubt it, we’re not that interesting.” Max rolls his eyes and Lando raises his eyebrows.

“You have nearly six million followers, are one of the most-streamed gamers in Racing and FIFA, Dan is one of the most popular Travel and F1 bloggers with nearly ten million followers and you two are one of the most heavily shipped pairings in the fandom - don’t you think that will blow up a little?”

Lando is right, Max realizes and suddenly there’s the panic he has been waiting for. If his father finds out- fuck.

The missed calls are suddenly present again and he takes a deep breath, forcing himself to smile. 

“It will be fine, no? No big deal.” 

Lando knows him long enough though to know when he’s pretending and he gives him a warm smile.

“Stop worrying about your dick of a father, Max. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He gets up, grabbing one of the controllers and throwing it in Max’s lap. “Let's distract you a bit no?” 

“You wanna lose again?”, Max asks amused while picking up the controller, Lando just grins. “I will let you know that Carlos practiced with me.”

“Mate, you’re still the worst FIFA player I’ve ever seen”, Max comments dryly, selecting Barcelona as his team while Lando is still skipping through them. “Oh fuck off.” Lando laughs, flipping him off and Max can feel himself relax a bit, tension slowly leaving his body.

He will forever be grateful to Lando that he left the UK to move in with him here in Amsterdam. After they’ve met at that Gamer Event three years ago where they had clicked immediately, getting along so well, they had stayed in contact and the moment Lando turned 18, he took the next plane to Amsterdam.

Lando is the best friend Max could ask for and he scores his first goal, grinning when he hears Lando swear.

“Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?!” Lando bursts into his room, not caring at all that Max is streaming right now, his phone in his hand and a disbelieving look in his eyes. Max sighs, pulling the headphones down and turns around. “What?”

“Since when are you so good at vlogging?! Mate I normally have to promise you at least ten different things before you agree to join me in one and with Dan-?!” Lando shows him his screen and Max smiles instinctively when he sees the video.

Max has seen it already, knows the video is good - he had been surprised at himself how natural he appears and he shrugs, giving Lando his phone back. 

“I forgot we were filming most of the time”, he admits and Lando grins. “I can see that.” He shows him one of the comments and Max blushes.

“What can I say, Dan’s great.” 

“Mhm, we noticed,” Lando smirks, liking the video and Max sighs, ending the stream before getting up. “I need to go, I’m meeting Dan at the airport again before- you know.”

“When do you see him again?” Lando casually leans against the door frame and Max shrugs, grabbing his phone and his car keys. “Don’t know.” And he hates it. But they both have an incredibly busy schedule coming up and they’ve agreed to meet as soon as it’s possible for one of them.

“Well, greet him from me.” Lando gives him another grin before disappearing into his room again and Max sighs before leaving the flat, making his way to the airport.

Dan actually doesn’t really want to leave the Netherlands but here he is at Schiphol Airport, backpack slung over his shoulder and Max in his arms. 

“I’m gonna miss you”, Dan mumbles, kissing him and taking Max’s hand that is on his chest. “A lot.”

“I will miss you too”, Max whispers, a sad smile on his face and Dan swallows dryly. He hates goodbyes and he kisses him again, very gently to savor the moment, pulling him close one more time. They need to get going, Lewis and Hulk already having checked in their luggage and he buries his face in Max’s neck, deeply breathing in the familiar scent.

“We’re gonna meet as soon as possible”, Max promises him and Dan smiles, hand trailing over his cheek. “I know.” 

They kiss one more time before Dan pulls away and Lewis hugs Max shortly. 

“Was really nice meeting you mate.” 

“Same.” Max grins before hugging Hulk as well, Hulk winking at him. “Feel free to always join our betting pool.”

Max laughs at that and Dan shares one last look with him before Lewis pulls him along to the security check. Max stays, watching until they’re through and Dan’s heart feels heavy. _Soon_. It’s the word he’s clinging to and he takes a deep breath, buying himself some coffee before flopping down on one of the seats in front of the gate.

He frowns when Hulk sends him something on WhatsApp and when he opens the message, he can’t help but smile broadly. 

“You took a picture?”, he asks, Hulk just nods. “Was too cute to let it pass.” Dan is touched and he pulls up Instagram, knowing exactly what to write.

Max gets the notification while he’s on his way to his car and a broad smile spreads over his face before he quickly likes the post. He didn’t even realize that Lewis or Hulk took a picture of them and he can’t wait to see Dan again.

It’s Sunday (or Day One Without Dan as Max likes to call it) and Max actually wanted to have a lazy Netflix day when he hears the doorbell and he groans, getting up again.

When he opens the door though and sees his father standing there, he can’t breathe for a moment, heart rate picking up immediately. He considers slamming the door shut again but he doesn’t dare, too scared to move.

Max stares at him speechlessly, absolutely frozen in fear, panic slowly rising in him and his father gives him a cold smile while pushing past him into the flat. 

“Max. We need to talk.”

The panic is still bubbling in him when Lando leaves his room, blinking confused when he sees Jos in their flat and his face hardens. 

“What do you want?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, blocking the way to the living room and Jos stops, giving him a condescending look.

“Talk to my son”, he replies coldly and Lando glares at him. “I told you, leave him the fuck alone!” 

“Lando-“ 

“Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Jos towers over Lando, cold eyes scrutinizing him and Max sighs, swallowing down the panic attack. “Papa-“ 

“Yeah, a fucking asshole.” Lando holds Jos’s stare and Max is actually speechless by his best friend’s bluntness.

His father’s face has darkened visibly at the insult and Max knows it’ll escalate if he doesn’t do anything. 

“It’s okay, Lando”, he says quietly. “He just wants to talk.”

He’s still his Papa after all and they haven’t seen each other in years. Maybe he wants to make things right, maybe- 

Max knows that’s bullshit, knows his father long enough for that to know it isn’t true but one can hope, right? Lando hesitates, looking definitely not convinced and Max bites his lip. “Please?”

“I’m in my room and I swear, if you lay one finger on him-“ Lando stops, giving Jos one last glare (Max still thinks he looks a bit like a puppy) before he leaves Max alone with him and he takes a deep breath, the panic coming back full force.

“Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I need to change the tags a little bit for the next chapter I hope you forgive me BUT THEY WILL HAVE A HAPPY END I SWEAR 
> 
> J*s is just a real dick but eh yeah. What's new 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your support 💛


	9. Chapter 9

Max hasn’t spoken to his father for exactly four years and having him in his living room suddenly brings back so many memories that he feels like drowning in his head for a moment.

There’s fear but that has always been there - has been there since the first punch, since he got yelled at for the first time. Also panic - his father is in his living room, his _home_ , his presence like a looming threat of what could be.

And then there’s that tiny bit of hope that maybe, maybe, his Papa wants to apologize. Tells him that he’s proud of his son, proud of what Max achieved in the last four years.

He hates himself for it but god, the good memories are always more present than the bad ones and it’s easier to remember the day his father took him for ice cream on the beach than the day he beat him up for getting a C in German (Max has never gotten a C again after that).

His father takes a look around, raises his eyebrows deprecatingly when he sees the PlayStation, the controllers and the clothes scattered around everywhere and he narrows his eyes when he spots Balu.

“You still got that thing?” He makes one step towards him but Balu just hisses, immediately hiding behind the couch and only confirming Max’s suspicions that his father hadn’t treated his cat well in the last months he had still lived at home.

“Yeah.” Max steps between Balu and his father, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What do you want to talk about?”

His father is still eyeing him with that cold gaze and Max suddenly feels like he’s ten again, shrinking below those hard eyes without any emotion in them. He’s actually taller by now but he doesn’t feel like it - all he feels is coldness and numbness.

“There have been rumors about you.” His father picks up one of the pictures of Max and Lando, looking at it disdainfully and Max swallows dryly chest tightening. He doesn’t want him here, doesn’t-

“Rumors that you are in a relationship with a man.” His father puts the picture back on the shelf and Max can feel all blood draining from his face, his heart stopping for a second. How-

“My son is not gay. Have I made myself clear?” Jos crosses his arms in front of his chest, coming closer and Max swallows. “Papa, I-“ 

“ _Have I made myself clear_?”, his father repeats, suddenly there’s a heavy hand on Max’s shoulder and his normally so warm and cozy living room feels cold and empty.

“I-“ His heart is hammering against his ribs, his palms getting sweaty and he closes his eyes for a second, trying to focus on his breathing. In and out, in and out, in and-

“I knew you’d do a lot for publicity”, the words cut like a knife and Max opens his eyes again, staring at his father incredulously, “but my son is not gay. Understood?” His grip on his shoulder tightens, a subtle warning of what would come his way if he doesn’t listen to him and Max takes a deep breath.

“Papa, the video wasn’t for publicity, I really am-“ 

“Glad we talked about it.” His father gives him a fake smile, turning around and heading towards the door. Max is still standing where he left him, frozen to the spot and he can feel the lump forming in his throat, tears burning in his eyes.

It makes sense, of course: if you ignore that your son is gay, he isn’t. Easy as that. But calling his Coming Out video, which cost him so much strength and effort to shoot, a publicity stunt- Max feels sick and he flinches when something soft touches his legs. It’s only Balu though, looking at him worriedly and Max swallows, falling on the couch and pulling the cat on his lap.

He’s staring at some spot just below the kitchen counter, feeling empty and numb when Lando comes in, sensing immediately that something is wrong. Lando falls down next to him, pulling him in a tight hug and that does it for Max. He lets the tears flow, clinging onto his best friend and just cries silently, letting it all out.

“What did he say?”, Lando asks eventually and Max snorts but it sounds more than pathetic. “As if you didn’t stand behind the door to listen in.” 

Lando just shrugs, not looking guilty at all. “He’s a bastard and I wanted to make sure I could- do something if- you know.”

The thing is: Lando is not the most threatening person Max ever met. To be honest, Lando is not threatening at all but knowing his - rather small - best friend wanted to make sure he’s okay, ready to fight his father _again_ for him makes him nearly tear up again.

He bites his lips, they’re completely chopped and he leans against Lando, pulling the blanket over his legs. 

“I thought he might be proud of me”, he mumbles so quietly he’s not sure Lando even heard him. “Thought he’d- apologize, what do I know.” Saying it out loud makes it sound even more ridiculous and Max feels so incredibly stupid.

“He’s an asshole and I do hope for you that you won’t end this with Dan now-“ 

“Why would I do that?!” Max turns to Lando, staring at him incredulously. “Mate he’s the best thing that ever happened to me!” 

“Wrong, that would be me but I agree, he’s close.” Lando grins and Max rolls his eyes, pushing him slightly but not being able to hold back a small smile.

“Asshole, you know what I mean.” 

“I do. I just- mate, I don’t know your father very well but I know you’re terrified of him.” Lando swallows thickly and Max pulls Balu closer, putting his head on Lando’s shoulder.

He’s right: he is terrified of his father. Has tried his whole life avoiding him, pleasing him, be the son he always wanted. And he knows that he nearly ruined their relationship with his Coming Out video but he had always hoped that his father somehow loves him. Is proud of him.

Because, and that’s the worst part, Max still loves his father. After everything he had done, everything he did to him, he still loves him, has that secret hope they can make it work somehow and he hates himself so much for it because it’s so painful. It hurts so much, knowing that he’ll never be enough.

Just a couple of months ago those rumors about him being in a gay relationship would’ve scared the shit out of him. Just a couple of months ago, he’d have done everything in his power to convince his father that the rumors are not true.

But something has changed within him with Dan and he takes a deep breath, slowly sitting up. Lando is right: he’s still terrified of his father. But he’s also sick and tired of being afraid, of his voice not being heard. Of his father belittling him and ignoring who he really is.

“He can go fuck himself.” The words slip out before Max can think about them and even though it still hurts when he thinks about his Papa, he knows there’s no going back. “I love Dan and- I don’t care what he says.”

Lando gives him a long look, a small smile around his lips and he nods slowly. 

“Good.” He takes his hand and Max squeezes it, his heartbeat slowly calming down. He’s not alone.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short but I like having it in small pieces and so far I manage to post every day anyway :D 
> 
> 💛💛


	10. Chapter 10

Dan smiles when he sees the picture (it‘s from Amsterdam, he didn’t know Max took it), only liking it and skimming through the comments, a grin spreading over his face when he sees the fandom losing their shit again.

They haven’t confirmed anything yet and the rumors have skyrocketed after the Amsterdam vlog and their tweets - Dan finds it hilarious. He loves reading their theories, some fans saying they’re just good friends, others fiercely arguing they’re a couple and the few who just think it’s a publicity stunt (he’s not that desperate, really) and he leans back, enjoying the cool ocean air.

Monaco is gorgeous as always and they’re out on a boat in the harbor, enjoying a few peaceful days before the race. This doesn’t mean that he has nothing to do though: he has some interviews with drivers, still has to analyze the Spanish GP and even though he has been to Monaco many times already, he doesn’t get tired of vlogging here.

“When do you see Max again?”, Hulk asks him, taking a sip from his water bottle and Dan shrugs. “I don’t know. We FaceTimed last night-“ 

“We heard”, Lewis interrupts him dryly. “Was it at least good?” Hulk chokes on his water and while he starts coughing violently, Dan just grins.

Phone sex is something he never really did before but with Max… “Absolutely.” He winks at them, Lewis patting Hulks back so he doesn’t die. 

“Cheers, mate.” Hulk shakes his head, raising his water bottle and Dan laughs, enjoying the warm sun on his skin. He misses Max a lot and he kinda wishes he’d be here - he’s sure he’d enjoy Monaco.

“What about Canada? Can’t you guys meet there?” Lewis frowns, putting his phone next to him but Dan shakes his head. “He’s in LA for the E3.” They might be on the same continent but they won’t be able to meet, their schedules being too different and it‘s a bit frustrating. But they can handle this, nearly FaceTiming every evening now.

“I forgot,” Hulk smirks, running a hand through his hair before checking his phone. “Anyway, you still have work to do, mate. Kimi agreed to do an interview but only if Vettel can come as well.” “Of course.” Dan grins, he likes both drivers and Hulk nods, typing on his phone.

“I also think Lewis wanted to take a few more modeling pictures but you’ll have to ask him for that…” Hulk grins and Lewis flips him off, clearly annoyed. “Fuck you, it’s not my fault I’m pretty.” Dan hides his grin behind his water bottle, already used to his two friends bantering the whole time. And Lewis _does_ have a few photoshoots from time to time - Hulk loves nothing more than teasing him with that.

Max stares at the picture, he will never get over the fact of how _good_ Dan looks. He knows they’ve been on a boat today, has written with Dan before and he kinda wants to join them in Monaco. But he has work to do, has videos to record and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

He’s still a bit shaken from his father’s visit but he hasn’t heard from him since and he hasn’t told Dan - that’s not something you discuss over FaceTime or Skype. He sits down in front of his PlayStation, grabbing the controller and starting his game, Lando being out with George so he can yell as loud as he wants.

Two days later he’s making lunch, mixing some salad together (Lando won’t eat it anyway and complain but at least one of them has to make sure they’re not just living from Take-Away-Food) and FaceTiming with Dan. He leaned his phone against the salad bowl, the front-camera showing their living room and he smirks when he sees that Dan is shirtless.

“Where did you lose your shirt?”, he asks amused, cutting some tomatoes and Dan’s laugh makes him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

“It’s hot in Monaco, babe”, he answers, a wide grin on his face and Max snorts. “That’s not an answer.”

He adds the tomatoes to the carrots and the cucumber before also cutting some feta - Lando will only eat the bread anyway. 

“You don’t like what you see?” Dan winks at him and Max shakes his head, not able to hide his grin. God, he misses him.

“Your ego is already big enough, I don’t need to tell you.” He never thought it’d be that easy with him. Especially not in a long-distance relationship. But it works surprisingly well, they banter and joke around all the time and there hasn’t been one awkward moment so far.

Maybe it’s because Dan is only in Monaco, just a few hundred kilometers south of him - Max doesn’t want to think about the day Dan goes back to Australia. Or Japan. Or Mexico. Or wherever the fuck there is another F1 race in the world.

Or maybe it’s because that’s just Dan and they just work.

“That hurt.” Dan laughs again and Max grins, mixing some salad sauce together. “You’ll survive. What are you doing today?” 

“Going back to the paddock later, talking and filming with a few people. The usual.” Dan shrugs, taking a sip from his drink. “You?”

“Lunch with Lando and then trying this new racing game. Got pretty high ratings and I’m actually really excited to try it.” Max smiles, he really loves video games (which is good, considering that this is his job) and hesitates, he has this idea for a while now already. “You should play with me once. After I vlogged with you and all.”

“Max, I’m really bad at those things.” Dan grins but Max just shrugs, mixing the salad together. “And I am really bad at vlogging.” 

“That’s a lie you were amazing.” 

“You see? Maybe you’ll be amazing too.” 

“And what if not?” 

“Then I’ll just kick your ass.” Max grins while Dan stares at him, actually speechless for a second before he starts laughing again. “Okay, let’s do it.”

They chat a bit more before they both have to go, Dan’s eyes turning soft. 

“I love you, Maxy”, he says quietly and Max stills, a dopey smile on his face. “I love you too. Have fun later and greet that Eclair guy.”

“You mean Charles?” Dan stares at him amused and Max shrugs. “Is he the French guy?” 

“He’s actually Monegasque.” 

“Isn’t that the same anyway?” Max grins and Dan laughs. “I will tell him. Bye, Maxy.” 

He hangs up and Max is still grinning when he’s setting the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer again, promise 💛


	11. Chapter 11

Max slumps into his seat in the plane, he’s so tired. Not because Dan kept him awake the whole night - they talked for just an hour on the phone yesterday. But he had another nightmare and he takes a deep breath, giving the stewardess who just passed them a short smile.

Lando and Carlos sit next to each other across the aisle, and Max is really glad they have the money to fly Business Class to Los Angeles. Lando might be small enough to survive 11 hours in the Economy Class but Max is tall and has long legs and would like to sleep, thank you very much.

He sends Dan a quick message that they’re on their way before yawning, pulling his pillow a bit closer. He prays he can sleep for the next 11 hours, the jetlag will kill him anyway - it will be 12 pm when they arrive. Carlos and Lando are talking quietly and Max leans back when the plane starts moving.

He still hasn’t heard anything from his father and he doesn’t know if that should worry him or not. He’s still confused about how his father even found out about the rumors and he rubs his eyes, waving at Lando who’s vlogging their trip.

He’s excited about the E3 though, still can’t believe he got invited for the fourth time already and when the plane leaves the ground, leaving Amsterdam behind and heading towards Dan (kind of) he feels at peace.

Eleven hours later they land at LAX and Max is still tired. He smiles when Lando films Carlos and him waiting for their luggage, no idea how he can be so awake after such a long flight and all he wants is a bed to sleep off the jetlag. It’s 1 pm, his body incredibly confused and he yawns, leaning against Carlos.

“You’re good, _cabrón_?” Carlos gives him an amused look, how he doesn’t look like shit is a mystery to Max - it’s also incredibly unfair. 

“Mhm. Just want to sleep.” And call Dan. Carlos, who seems to somehow know, just grins. 

“You really can’t meet him?”, he asks while quickly grabbing his suitcase when it passes them, Max just shakes his head.

“Too much to do and no time.” He knows Lando will do another one of his LA vlogs if not even an LA diary and he also knows that his best friend expects him to be a part of it - especially after the Amsterdam vlog and Max can’t excuse himself anymore with “being bad at vlogging”. Maybe he can set Carlos and Lando up and distract from himself.

It’s only when they leave the airport and are on their way to their hotel that he checks his phone again, having gotten himself an American SIM card for the next few days and he smiles involuntarily.

Max loves Los Angeles. Loves the beach, the people, the warmth and he lazily rolls around, supporting himself on his elbows and looking at Lando who’s on his phone. Carlos went to get them something to drink (being the geniuses they are they forgot their water bottles in the hotel) and Max smirks.

“So you and Carlos?”, he asks casually and Lando nearly drops his phone in the sand, looking up. 

“What about us?” He tries to sound nonchalant and Max smirks only grows. “He’s flirting with you.” 

“No, he isn’t!” 

“Sure is, mate.” Max grins and even though he can’t see Lando’s eyes behind his sunglasses, he knows he’s trying to glare at him. Trying, because Lando looks like a puppy most of the time and Max is really everything but afraid of Lando.

“He- how would you know??” Lando is blushing now and Max laughs. “Because I’m not blind? Mate, he told you this morning at breakfast that he thinks you have really nice eyes! There’s no heterosexual explanation for this!” 

“Carlos is gay.” 

“And into you!” Max is getting a bit frustrated here but seriously, this is ridiculous.

“I don’t know.” Lando looks insecure and Max groans, massaging his temples. Maybe he should just lock them in a room together. Maybe that would work. 

“How’s Dan?” Lando tries to change the topic and Max rolls his eyes one more time before he sighs.

“Good. Enjoying Canada, I guess?” 

“Well, he can always join us. Not sure if we could get him a pass for the E3 but I’m sure there’s space in your bed.” Lando grins and Max considers drowning his best friend in the ocean. But Carlos probably wouldn’t appreciate that so instead he throws the bottle of sunscreen in his direction, missing on purpose.

“Shut up.” His mind wanders back to them having phone sex last night (those 3 hours time difference always result in Dan staying awake way longer than what’s probably good for him) and he can feel his dick twitch. God, he misses him.

“Here.” Something heavy and cold falls on his stomach and Max takes the water bottle, giving Carlos a smile. “Thanks, mate.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Carlos waves dismissively before sitting down next to Lando on the sand, unscrewing his own bottle and taking a long sip. Max tries his best to not start laughing when he sees how Lando stares at Carlos, he’s adorable.

“You need to drink.” Carlos nods at Lando’s water bottle, giving him a concerned look. “Otherwise you’ll get a headache.” 

“I-“ Lando blushes again and Max snorts. Idiots, both of them. 

“Yes, dad”, Lando grumbles, taking a sip from his water bottle and Max grins. “No need to share your Daddy kink.”

Lando nearly spits out his water again, laughing so hard he’s crying and Carlos shakes his head amused. “ _Cabrón_.” 

Max doesn’t miss how Carlos’s hand rests on Lando’s lower back. Or how Lando shivers slightly at the touch even though it has over 30 degrees. Or how he subtly leans into him.

“Sorry, are you Max?” He looks up, squeezing his eyes at the sun and recognizes two girls who give him a nervous smile. 

“Yeah.” Max smiles and the blonde girl on the left bites her lip. “Could we maybe take a picture with you?” 

“Sure.” Max relaxes slightly and he hands the girl’s phone to Lando.

He gets up and smiles when his best friend takes a picture of them, handing her his phone back. “That alright?” 

“Yes.” The girl gives him a grateful smile before turning to Lando and Carlos. “Could we take one with you too?” 

“Always.” Lando laughs and this time Max takes the picture.

“What do you think about Daniel Ricciardo?”, the dark-haired girl asks him suddenly and Max nearly drops her phone, clearing his throat. “I- he’s- really pretty?” 

Oh my god. Max can feel himself blush and the dark-haired girl grins. “He is. Do you know if he’s single?” 

Max stares at her dumbfounded, he can her Lando giggle behind him and the blonde-haired girl rolls her eyes.

“Told you to not say anything about Maxiel”, she says and Max clears his throat. “He, eh. Is not. Single I mean.” His fans have never asked him stuff about his (or in this case Dan’s) private life and he really doesn’t know how to deal with that.

“Good to know.” The dark-haired girl gives him another smile and they leave, leaving Max a bit speechless behind. 

“The fuck?!?” He turns to Carlos and Lando who watched them amused, Lando just grinning. “Just make it public, mate.” Carlos nods agreeing and Max sighs, falling back on the sand.

He doesn’t know if he wants that yet. It would make sense of course but his father- fuck he should really stop letting his father influence his life decisions. Especially when it’s about who he’s dating. Max takes a deep breath, staring at the sun that’s slowly setting over the ocean and he absentmindedly takes a sip from his water bottle.

They still have a few more days left in Los Angeles and Max decides to not worry about Dan, their relationship or his father (in exactly that order) any longer while he’s here. He can still do that when they’re back in Amsterdam and he takes a deep breath, enjoying the warm sun rays on his skin. It will be alright.

Dan stares at Max’s tweet, drawing in a sharp breath. It’s not the picture of LA - even though it’s a nice one - it’s the fact that Max changed his profile picture, apparently having done some photoshoot while being in Los Angeles and Dan is not okay.

The picture Max posted of himself at the airport before his flight to the US had been cute - but the one he has at his profile picture right now? It’s _hot_ and Dan takes another deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart before he leaves a comment.

Is it because he changed his' too? No, it’s probably a coincidence but Dan is really not okay and he takes a screenshot of it before taking a deep breath.

Call him a horny teenager but that’s all he sees from his boyfriend at the moment, apart from some blurry FaceTime calls and he looks up when Hulk comes in the meeting room. 

“Lance says he’s here in ten minutes for the interview”, he announces and Dan nods, turning his phone around. Right. Work. Lance Stroll’s Home GP.

He gets the notification from YouTube that Lando Norris uploaded a new video (apparently two days ago already? YouTube Notifications are weird sometimes) and when Dan taps on it - more out of habit than actual interest what Lando played - his heart starts beating faster.

Great. Now he just needs to figure out how to watch a 43-minute video in ten minutes and he’ll be good. Fucking great. Dan groans in annoyance, burying his head in his hands and against better judgment starts the video. He’s so going to regret it.

Ten minutes later, Lando is showing the beach right now with Carlos and Max and Dan is really grateful for Lando filming his boyfriend shirtless (don’t judge him, he’s also just a man), there’s a knock on the door and Dan hurries to pause the video.

“Yeah?”, he calls out and a shy Lance Stroll peeks in. 

“Hey, eh, I’m here?” He sounds insecure and Dan gives him a warm smile, he really likes Lance. “Come in.” 

Lance falls down across from him, Hulk preparing the camera and Dan leans back in his chair, trying his best not to check his phone. This will take half an hour maximum, he can still thirst over his boyfriend shirtless after that and _yes_ , he knows how pathetic that sounds.

He starts asking Lance questions, mostly how he feels about his home GP and Lance relaxes with every passing minute. All the drivers feel comfortable around him, Dan doesn’t even know why but he guesses that’s good for him - easier to get them to talk to him then.

But maybe it’s also because he doesn’t ask rude or intrusive questions and if it’s about their private life it’s always with a laugh and a wink. They know that he doesn’t mean it in a hurtful way. 

Lance is talking about his family right now, his sister’s wedding to be precise and how grateful he is that she is here to support him and Dan instinctively sits up a bit straighter (no pun intended) when he hears the words “her wife”.

“Your sister is gay?” That slips out before he can hold it back and Lance blushes slightly. “Yeah. Married her longtime girlfriend last summer.” Dan swallows dryly, not being able to hide the broad smile that’s spreading over his face. 

“You seem very supportive of her”, he says carefully and Lance scoffs. “Obviously, she supports me too with everything I do. Also, love is love and I really couldn’t care less.” He shrugs and Dan feels a sudden wave of affection for Lance.

“That’s a really good world view, mate”, he says and Lance shrugs, smiling. “It’s how I was raised. You’re gay too right?” 

“Sure am.” Dan leans back, completely relaxed and running a hand through his hair. “Why?” 

“Nothing I just heard a rumor you’re dating this Dutch YouTuber, Max.”Lance grins and Dan laughs. He figures he can tell Lance, knowing he won’t run to the next journalist and tell them and he nods. “I do, we’re together.” 

Lance blinks, apparently surprised by his honesty before a smile spreads over his face. “I’m happy for you, really. I love Max, I sometimes watch his videos.”

Lance praising Max feels oddly good and Dan smiles. “Yeah, they’re really good.” 

They get back to his questions, Hulk just grinning knowingly the whole time and when they’re done, Dan pulls Lance into a quick hug. 

“Good luck, man. Make your country proud.”

Lance doesn’t win the race but he’s on the podium and Dan likes to think it’s because of his encouragement before the race.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day guuuuys 💛  
> (I think I read it on tumblr somewhere that Lance's sister is gay and that he's super supportive of it - if I'm wrong, well then this is for fic purpose :D)  
> also thanks to daniel for always providing A+ Instagram content, picture, and caption-wise, it's very appreciated 
> 
> I'm on my way to Namibia today so I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because things will be a bit stressful  
> but I already have four more parts written so the next one will be posted as soon as I have a functioning internet connection - could be tonight at Doha airport or tomorrow evening in Namibia, who knows 💛


	12. Chapter 12

Max is really glad he exchanged numbers with Lewis and Hulk all those weeks ago in Amsterdam and he takes a deep breath. That was the easy part - now he needs to somehow tell Dan that he won’t make it for his birthday.

It hurts even though Max actually _is_ flying to Rome - but he wanted to surprise him and well, that only works if Dan thinks he staying back home in the Netherlands. He already told Lando and Carlos, they all know what he planned and he starts packing.

Dan stares at his phone, not able to hide his disappointment. He had really hoped Max could make it even though he gets that family always comes first - still. He hasn’t seen him since they said goodbye at the airport in Amsterdam and he takes a sip from his water, picking in his food.

“You’re okay, mate?” Hulk throws him a worrying glance, Dan shrugs. “Max won’t make it tomorrow.” His voice is a bit rough and he clears his throat, forcing himself to smile. “So it’s just us, boys.”

“And your sister”, Lewis reminds him with a small smile and Dan nods. “And my sister.” 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s really looking forward to seeing Michelle again. But he misses Max and FaceTime just isn’t the same. He misses his laugh, misses holding him in his arms. Misses listening to him talk, misses hearing him swear. Misses the sex.

“Stop sulking.” Hulk gives him a gentle push, raising his glass. “Maybe you’ll see him before Silverstone and you’ll finally get laid again.” 

“Fuck you too”, Dan mumbles but he can’t help the grin that appears on his face. “You’re just jealous.”

Hulk and Lewis just grin and Dan subtly checks his phone, smiling when he sees his lock screen.

“You think she landed already?” Dan yawns, running a hand through his dark curls and Lewis shrugs while they enter the airport. 

“We will see.” Hulk is on his phone, not paying them any attention and Dan sighs, taking a quick look around. There aren’t many people here yet, it’s 10 am and he takes a look at the doors that slide open from time to time.

A few people come out with their luggage but his sister isn’t one of them. Dan realizes he doesn’t even know with what airline she came or what her flight route had been and just when he wants to turn to Lewis and ask him, a familiar figure catches his eyes.

He freezes, staring at Max who just came out of Arrivals, backpack slung over his shoulders and his suitcase in one hand. That can’t be, he’s supposed to be in the Netherlands, he- then Max spots him, a shy smile spreading over his face and he heads towards him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Surprise”, he mumbles and Dan gets a lump in his throat, wrapping his arms around Max and pulling him close. It’s as if they’ve never been apart from each other, he smells Max’s familiar scent and he feels at home.

Max is here, he’s actually here and Dan hugs him even tighter, burying his face in the crotch of his neck, swallowing the tears. He can’t believe it and he pulls Max into a long kiss, cupping his face into both hands.

“Happy Birthday”, Max whispers when they break apart and Dan’s smile could illuminate the whole airport. “What- how-“ 

“Wanted to surprise you.” Max smiles at him and Dan’s heart beats faster, not letting him go just yet. 

“I love you so fucking much”, he mumbles before he kisses him again, feeling how Max melts below his touch.

“Yeah, you’re welcome”, he hears Lewis’s dry voice behind them and they turn around, facing Lewis and Hulk, the latter filming their reunion with a huge grin on his face. 

“You wanna put it in the Rome vlog?” Dan raises his eyebrows, taking Max’s suitcase and slings an arm around his boyfriend’s neck. “I-“

“No, just wanted to capture the moment for once.” Hulk gives him a soft smile before putting his phone away and Dan doesn’t miss how Lewis winks at Max. 

“You two are amazing.” Dan shakes his head amused and together they had out to the taxis.

They spend the day exploring Rome and Dan is so happy he wants to shout it from the top of the colosseum. He doesn’t let go of Max the whole day, either holding his hand or having his arm around his waist and he doesn’t care if anyone sees them. He’s just happy to have him back.

They go for dinner in the evening on some rooftop terrace, sitting outside, drinking wine and eating pizza and Dan couldn’t have wished for a better birthday. His sister called, asking him with a grin how he liked his surprise and Dan laughed before introducing Max to his family via FaceTime.

As soon as they’re alone in his hotel room though, Dan presses Max against the wall, kissing him passionately and Max moans, hands roaming over Dan’s body.

“Fuck I missed you so much”, Max mumbles, pulling on Dan’s shirt. “So fucking much.” 

He makes a satisfied noise when Dan gets rid of his shirt and he kisses him again, pulling him as close as possible.

“What do you want?” Max looks at him from below his lashes, pupils widened and he looks so beautiful that Dan can’t believe Max is his. 

“You.” Dan smiles, his hand trailing over Max’s cheek and Max muzzles in it, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

“Mhm, you have me. But what exactly do you want? It’s your birthday, Dan. I’ll do whatever you want.” Max opens his eyes again, a smirk playing around his face and Dan moans involuntarily, his mind is already going places again.

Fuck there so many things he wants to do to Max, tie him to the bed, fuck him senseless, tease him until he’s a begging mess, make him scream his name, try vibrators and other toys and he really needs to stop otherwise he comes from that alone. And that would be incredibly embarrassing.

“I-“ Also they’re still at the beginning of their relationship, doesn’t know what Max likes or not and- 

“I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable, okay? But tonight it’s all about you.” Max gives him a soft smile, hands trailing over his naked chest. “Want to make you feel good.”

Fuck. Dan swallows thickly, not able to avert his eyes and then Max goes on his knees, pulling Dan’s jeans and boxers down and takes his already half-hard cock into his mouth.

Dan moans loudly, completely taken aback by Max’s boldness and he supports himself on the wall, one hand instinctively wandering to Max’s hair, pulling him closer.

Max’s mouth feels so good around his dick, so warm and perfect and Dan throws his head back, taking a deep breath. Max knows exactly what he’s doing, licking and slurping like it’s the best thing in the world, one hand on his balls and Dan moans again.

“How are you so good at this?”, he manages to say and Max looks up, blue eyes meeting brown ones and he smirks, swirling his tongue around the tip of Dan’s dick. “Talent, baby.”

Fuck. Dan’s grip in Max’s hair tightens and he pulls him closer, he’s so fucking turned on. Max is so _good_ at this, so fucking…talented and Dan knows he won’t last much longer if-

And then Max takes his whole dick into his mouth, seemingly having no gag reflex and Dan can’t hold back, fucking into Max’s mouth, using him and he can feel his orgasm building up.

“Max- I’m so close but I wanna- I wanna fuck you-“ 

“Shh”, Max mumbles, his tongue still licking over the sensitive nerves at the tip of his tongue. “I’m sure I can somehow turn you on after this so you can find some stamina and fuck me, old man.”

Dan wants to counter him, wants to say something but then Max takes his whole length in again while playing with his balls and he feels like he’s losing his mind.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK-“ He comes with a hoarse scream, Max swallowing everything, even licking his lips afterward and giving him an innocent smile. “Good?”

Dan just pulls him up, kissing him hard and passionately, their teeth colliding and he can taste himself on Max’s lips but he couldn’t care less.

“You’re so fucking perfect and such a little shit”, he growls and Max grins, pulling him next to him on the bed and losing his clothes in the process. “Am I now?” 

“Yes, you are.” Dan kisses him again, hands wandering over Max’s body and he smirks when he reaches his dick and feels how hard he is.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one enjoying this”, he mumbles and Max moans when he gives his dick a quick squeeze. 

“You said something about turning me on again?” Dan grins and Max looks at him, a small smirk playing around his face.

“You ever tied someone up with your belt?”

That sentence goes straight to Dan’s dick and he stares at Max, actually speechless for a second before he smirks and gets his belt.

Good to know that they’re apparently both equally kinky and when Max moans his name later, writhing below him and unable to move, hands tied together by his belt while Dan fucks him hard, he can’t help but think that this is the best birthday he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛 all your love and support means the world to me


	13. Chapter 13

Max takes a deep breath, it’s actually way too late to have such a conversation. He should be sleeping but suddenly he’s excited and he puts his phone to the side, staring at the dark ceiling.

Deep down he knows it’s the right decision even though he’s also terrified. Terrified of the reactions of his fans and- okay, who is he kidding. His fans have been nothing but supportive after his Coming Out video. The only reaction he’s afraid of is the one from his father.

But he also knows he wants to do this. Needs to do this. Wants to tell the world that Dan is his and Max keeps tossing and turning for another hour before he gets up and sneaks into Lando’s room.

“Max, you’re okay?” Lando sounds incredibly sleepy and Max nods, fully aware that Lando can’t see it in the dark anyway. “Yeah. Can’t sleep.” 

“Nightmare?” Lando yawns, moving a bit and patting on the free space next to him.

It’s been a while that Max woke up with a full-on panic attack after a nightmare and his first instinct had always been Lando, his best friend calming him down and making sure he’s okay. Max takes a deep breath, climbing into Lando’s bed and shakes his head. 

“No. Dan and I want to make our relationship public.”

It’s quiet for a second and Max is sure Lando has actually fallen asleep again when he feels a kiss pressed to his cheek and an arm sling around his waist. 

“Congrats but can we talk about this tomorrow?”, Lando mumbles, stifling another yawn. “It’s too early for this.”

Max just grins, pulling Lando closer and they fall asleep again, his best friend’s steady breathing calming him.

“So. What do you have planned?” Lando is more awake now, sitting across from him on their kitchen island, a glass of milk and some Nutella toast in front of him and Max grins. “A video.”

“No shit Sherlock, I thought you’re writing a book”, Lando deadpans and Max considers throwing one of his blueberries at Lando but decides against it - they’re not worth it.

“Fuck you”, he says instead, taking a sip from his smoothie and Lando grins. “I wish Carlos would.” 

Max nearly chokes on his smoothie and Lando starts laughing. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I’m sometimes very tempted to, mate”, Max grumbles, glaring at Lando. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lando waves dismissively and stares at him curiously. “So? Video?”

Before Max can say something though, his phone vibrates on the counter and when he checks it, a wide smile spreads over his face.

“Hi, Dan.” It’s a video call and he grins when he sees Hulk and Lewis next to him. “And hi Lewis, Hulk.” 

“Hey mate.” Lewis grins at him and Max supports his chin on one hand. “What do you want?”

“Dan told us about your video idea”, Hulk starts and Max grins. “Yeah, Lando and I were just talking about it.” He switches to the front camera. “Lewis, Hulk, that’s Lando. Lando, that are Lewis and Hulk.” Lando waves, cheeks stuffed with Nutella toast. “Hi.”

“What did you have in mind?” Dan gives him a soft smile and Max switches the camera again, shrugging. “I don’t know. Maybe Lando filming me FaceTiming with you, Hulk doing the same with you? Unseen footage from Amsterdam…”

“The video from the airport in Rome”, Lewis throws in. “Only if you want to, of course, I know it was actually a private moment.” Max just shrugs again. “It’s fine”, he says and Dan nods in agreement. “It’s a cute video.”

“You could also, like? Just meet?” Lando raises his eyebrows, swallowing the last bits of his toast. “He- where are you right now again, Dan?” 

“Vienna.” 

“See? Just meet somewhere in the middle, like Belgium.” Lando grins and Max thinks about it, exchanging a quick look with Dan.

“That’s actually a really good idea”, he says slowly, chewing on his bottom lip. “If you’re up for it?” 

“I have time, Silverstone is only in two weeks.” Dan grins and the familiar tingle he gets every time when Max thinks about meeting Dan again comes back.

“Lovely, we organize something in Belgium.” Lewis looks satisfied while Hulk is typing on his phone and Lando’s eyes sparkle. “We’re doing a road trip!” 

“I mean, we could also fly-“ 

“Mate, Brussels, and Amsterdam are what? 3 hours by car?” Lando rolls his eyes, taking Max’s phone and grinning at Dan.

“Don’t worry, I will get him to Belgium and get you some video footage”, he says and Hulk nods. “Perfect, we will send you our material so you guys can cut it together. Except you wanna do it?” He turns to Dan but before he can say something, Max shakes his head. 

“I wanna do it.”

It’s strangely important to him to have control over that - even though he trusts Dan to not pull something stupid with the video. But he wants to do it himself and Dan seems to sense it, a small smile on his face.

“I hate video editing, Max can do it”, he says and Max gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you.” 

“Okay, then let’s meet in Brussels in two days and get as much done as we can.” Lewis claps in his hands and after discussing a few more details, they hang up.

“Mate, we have so much work ahead of us.” Lando looks at him, a grin on his face and a Max takes a deep breath, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

It’s a bit weird to have Lando film him while he’s FaceTiming with Dan but Max tells himself that most of their conversation will be cut out anyway.

Lando also starts asking him random questions while they’re gaming, asking if he misses Dan and it’s so ridiculous that Max can’t help but laugh, knowing they’ll cut it out for the actual gaming video but keep it for their- well. For their Coming Out video.

It feels strange doing this again but also so much easier, knowing he has Lando, Dan, Hulk, Lewis and even Carlos by his side this time - the complete opposite to when he filmed his Coming Out video alone four years ago.

Where he had to start over filming at least ten times, the panic always getting the better of him and he still gets a tight chest nowadays by just thinking about it. He’s not someone to share much of his private life.

But his channel had really taken off four years ago, his videos becoming more and more popular and after hitting 1 million subscribers, Max knew he had to do it. It had been important to him, sharing his story and even though his father hadn’t exchanged a single word with him after that - it had been worth it.

Apart from the video being one of his most viewed ones with over 5 million clicks, he feels a bit freer since then, feels like he can breathe a bit easier.

“You ready, mate?” Lando and Carlos are standing next to the car and Max nods, storing his suitcase in the back of the Aston Martin before falling on the driver’s seat. Carlos sits next to him while Lando climbs in the back and Max starts his car, driving on the highway. He’ll see Dan in less than four hours and god, he can’t wait.

He missed Max so much and Dan isn’t really bothered that Hulk is filming their reunion, catching on camera how he hugs him as soon as Max gets out of the car or when he kisses him. All he cares about is having Max back and they smile at each other while Hulk and Lewis greet Carlos and Lando.

They go for lunch, Dan being really glad to see that Hulk and Lewis also seem to get along with Carlos and Lando and they wander through Brussels for a bit before they check into their hotel and meet in Max and Dan’s room.

“So.” Hulk is building up his equipment while Dan pulls Max next to him on the bed, Lando and Carlos occupying the small couch while Lewis is lounging on one of the chairs. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to start.” Max takes Dan’s hand, taking a deep breath. “I’m uploading it to my channel so it would make sense.” 

Dan can feel this is important to him - he could tell Max was struggling when he filmed his Coming Out video (yes, Dan watched it. Multiple times actually because he’s so proud of him).

“Okay sure. You want a script?” Lewis looks up from his phone but they both shake their head and Lando grins. “Okay then. Let us know if we can help somehow, otherwise”, he makes a wide gesture with his arm at the bed, “stage is all yours.” 

Dan can’t hold back a grin and he presses a kiss to Max’s cheek. He can feel he’s nervous. Feel he’s still not 100% comfortable in front of the camera. But it was his idea and Dan will support him, taking his hand and gives Hulk a sign.

“Hi guys”, Max takes a deep breath, smiling, “it’s Max. As you can see I’m not alone here.” 

“Heya.” Dan grins, squeezing Max’s hand slightly but staying quiet otherwise.

“You might remember that you shipped Dan and me - quite heavily actually. And you might remember Dan’s tweet. Well, we met. And”, Max raises their joined hands, a small smile spreading over his face, “as you can see, it worked.”

They keep talking about how their relationship developed, bantering about details and also mention their day in Brussels today.

“We also had some Mocktails before”, Dan says and Max frowns. “I thought they were Cocktails?” 

“Yeah, apparently without the alcohol there’s no cock.” Dan grins and Max nearly chokes on his water, laughing. 

“See that’s the good thing about having such a young boyfriend.” Dan grins, giving Max a fond look. “Cock jokes still work.”

Max is still laughing and just like the Amsterdam vlog, he slowly forgets that they’re actually being filmed, that he’s in front of a camera. He doesn’t see the amazed look Lando gives him, doesn’t see the smile that’s on Lewis’s face when he watches them. All he sees is Dan and when Dan ends the video with “Gangsta”, Max bursts out laughing, pulling him into a long kiss.

“Well, guess that’s a wrap.” Lewis’s voice bursts their little bubble and Max blushes, leaning into Dan. 

“Was it good?”, he asks and Lando snorts. “Very cheesy. Like, you have to be blind and deaf to not believe you two.” 

That calms Max a little, his father’s words that he’s just doing this for publicity still echoing in his head.

“I’m gonna send you the stuff as quickly as I can so you can work with it.” Hulk gives him a short smile while being busy with his camera and Max nods. “Thank you.”

Two days later he has the video edited and he shows it to Lando to get a second opinion before he goes back to the open YouTube page, cursor hovering over the ‘upload’ button. He’s still nervous and he takes a deep breath before he clicks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna have to add a few tags for the next chapter because as peaceful and wholesome as this was there will be a bit more drama coming their way 
> 
> 💛💛


	14. Chapter 14

Their Coming Out video blows up like nothing Max has ever seen before.

The fans are incredibly supportive, collectively losing their shit, even the news report about it - at least the ones who focus on “celebrities” (Max doesn’t like that word because really, all he does is be pretty good at playing video games and upload videos of that on the internet) - and Lando makes a reaction video with Sacha, being probably their absolute Number 1 supporter.

He also gains around 1 million new followers and Dan reaches 10 million subscribers on YouTube - a nice side effect but definitely not what Max had been after. Neither had Dan. They’re just happy everyone seems to accept their relationship and the few negative comments - Max has learned to ignore them.

Dan had left for London after their meet up in Brussels, preparing for the Silverstone race and Max just recorded another session of GTA Online when the doorbell rings. Lando isn’t home, he’s out with George and Max smiles a bit when he passes the mirror in the hallway and sees the hickey Dan left on his throat before he left for London.

His smile falls though, when he opens the door and sees his father standing there and Max has never seen him more furious. Oh god. Jos pushes past him, not even waiting for Max to invite him in and Max’s heart rate picks up immediately, palms getting sweaty.

He knows why his father is here. Knows what he wants and he closes the door, the flat suddenly being way too empty. Balu is in Lando’s room and Max swallows thickly before slowly following his father into the living room, not daring to say something.

“You remember what I said two months ago?” His father’s voice is cold as ice, Max getting goosebumps from it and he remains silent. He knows it’s a rhetoric question anyway and talking back never worked out well for him.

“My son is not gay.” His father looks up and Max flinches involuntarily when he sees the anger in his eyes. “And now you come up with those disgusting rumors that you are in a relationship with a man?” He shakes his head and Max wants to say something, anything, wants to defend himself but he doesn’t know what and-

“You really do everything for publicity and attention, huh? Even humiliate yourself and our whole family just so you can make money and get stuff for free.” Every word feels like a punch in the gut and Max feels the panic attack building up, the walls slowly coming closer. 

“Papa, please-“

“It’s a shame, a disgrace and I can’t believe you did this after everything I’ve done for you!” His father is shouting now and Max wants to run, wants to hide, make himself small - instead, he just stays where he is, not daring to move. His face doesn’t show any emotion though, something he learned through the years - learned to hide his pain.

“I love Dan”, he whispers but it sounds weak and when his father’s cold gaze hits him he wishes he hadn’t said anything at all. His father looks like he wants to say something until his eyes fall on the hickey and his face darkens visibly, clenching his jaw. Max has never been more afraid of his father than right now.

“Men can’t love other men. You’re weak, Max. Weak, useless and I’ve always known something was wrong with you.” His father raises his hand and Max flinches, staring at his father in shock with wide eyes, his heart hammering against his ribs. He prepares himself for his hand meeting his cheek, for the usual burn but his father stops, shaking his head and giving him another disgusted look.

“I’m not wasting my time and energy on a faggot and failure like you anymore. Consider yourself disowned, Max.” He leaves, slamming the door behind him and Max breaks down completely. The walls are coming even closer now, he feels hot and cold at the same time and he wants to cry but he can’t.

 _‘Only weak men cry!’_ His father’s voice is still present and Max chokes back a sob, his fingernails digging painfully hard into the palm of his hand. He manages to get to the toilet, emptying his stomach over the toilet bowl and he feels so suffocated, his chest is too tight.

Fuck, he needs to get out of here, needs to- needs to do something, needs to- needs Lando but he’s with George, he doesn’t know when he’ll come home- he needs to see Dan.

Max doesn’t think anymore, the panic eating him up alive, slowly destroying him and burning through his veins and he uses all his strength to get up again, throwing some stuff into his bag before grabbing his phone and he leaves for the airport. He’s running towards the next bus station, not bothering to take the car - he’d probably just crash.

 _‘A failure.’ 'Faggot'. ‘Weak.’ ‘Doing it only for publicity and attention.’ ‘Disgrace for the family.’ ‘Disowned.’_

He can’t get his father’s voice out of his head and Max knows people are giving him weird looks but he doesn’t care. He needs to get away from here, needs to see Dan.

He stumbles to the ticket counter, giving the woman behind it a desperate look. 

“I need the next flight to London as soon as possible.” His voice is hoarse, there are dried tear tracks on his cheeks and he still feels like he’s suffocating, barely being able to breathe.

The woman gives him a worried look, frowning but nods, typing on her computer and Max checks his phone.

Fuck. The lump in his throat grows, chest tightening and he just wants to cry but he can’t bring himself to answer, sliding his phone back into his pocket, instead taking the ticket the woman hands him and gives her his credit card.

He needs to get away from here. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛 breaking my own heart here guys  
> Max deserves better


	15. Chapter 15

In the end, Max has no idea how he made it from Amsterdam to London and he doesn’t remember much from the flight or the tube ride that brought him from Heathrow to Central London.

All he cares about is that he’s finally standing in front of Dan’s hotel room door, tears streaming down his face and he prays Dan is here and didn’t go out with Lewis and Hulk. But he didn’t say anything, didn’t say he’d go out and-

“Maxy??!!” Dan’s happy smile is replaced by worry as soon as he sees the tears and Max is so relieved to see him that he throws himself into his arms and starts crying. He clings onto Dan, holding on to his arm as if he’s the only thing that stops him from drowning in his mind right now and he probably is.

“Max, what happened?” Dan gently ushers him inside, holding him and Max wants to say something, he really does but all that comes out are pained sobs and Dan nods, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

He pulls him on the bed, pushing his laptop away so they have space and wraps a blanket around Max before holding him again. 

“I’m here, it’s okay”, he whispers, hand running soothingly through Max’s hair. “It’s okay, let it out.”

They stay like that for what feels like hours but when Max‘s eyes fall on the clock on the nightstand it has only been thirty minutes. Dan is still running his hand through his hair, placing small kisses on his head and neck and Max can feel the panic attack slowly fading away, his muscles relaxing.

“I’m so sorry”, he whispers, turning around so he can properly look at Dan. “So sorry.” 

Maybe Dan has had plans for tonight, didn’t want to see him, didn’t- his mind is getting the better of him again and Dan seems to know that, only kissing him.

“Shut up, Maxy. It’s all good.” He pulls him against his chest and Max takes a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on Dan’s breathing, calming down his racing heart. He’s safe, it’s okay.

“Can we talk?”, he asks after another ten minutes and Dan nods immediately. “Of course. Here?” 

“I-“ Max stops, he still feels a bit caged in the room and he swallows. “Somewhere more…open? But where we’re still alone?” This doesn’t even make any sense but Dan just nods again, gently untangling himself from him.

“Come.” He helps him out of the blanket mess, handing him a hoodie from him before taking his own jacket, then taking his hand and leading him out of the room. Max nearly expects them to take the elevator down to the lobby but they go up instead and a few moments later they’re on the roof.

In front of them stretches London at night, thousands and thousands of lights sparkling, he can see the Tower Bridge and the Themes in the distance and Max takes a deep breath. It’s July, the air is still warm and Dan leads him to some pillows that have been left behind on the ground.

“This better?”, he asks softly and Max nods, finally being able to breathe again. He leans against Dan, just breathing for a while until he’s sure the panic attack is really gone.

“My father and I… don't really get along”, he then starts quietly, Dan just tightens his arms around him but stays silent. “He’s one of the most successful lawyers in the Netherlands, has won so many cases it’s insane. His work was- is his life.”

Max stares at the lights of the Tower Bridge, not really taking in the scenery anymore.

“I grew up privileged but he has always been very strict with my sister and myself when we grew up - especially with me. Punished me for so many different things.”

Max shakes his head, a bitter tone in his voice and he tries to not let himself get flooded by the memories again.

“He hit me”, Dan stiffens, “and was pretty abusive. But he also told me he just always wanted the best for me.”

Max scoffs, trying to ignore the lump that’s forming in his throat.

“He wanted me to study Law as well. I had the grades for it but I was never interested, I liked playing video games so much more. Wanted to do something with game design or video editing.”

It still hurts talking about his old dreams and Max takes a deep breath.

“I applied for Law School anyway, hoping it would make him happy. That he’d- he’d be proud of me for once and I wouldn’t be a failure.”

Dan is still quiet but he’s holding him tightly and it gives Max the strength to go on, keep talking.

“He still hit me when things didn’t go his way, when I was lazy, got bad grades or just misbehaved in any way. I wasn’t really happy in Law School but told myself to keep pushing because it would be worth it. God, I hated it so much.”

Max shakes his head, not being able to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. “I wasn’t happy and I dropped out of Law School eventually to pursue my YouTube career - he was so mad.”

Max shivers at the thought of their argument, both of them yelling at each other and the punches that had followed.

“And after my Coming Out video he stopped talking to me completely.” Max sounds bitter but well, he is and it hurts so so much.

“Max-“, Dan starts but Max needs to keep talking, needs to tell Dan everything before he chickens out again.

“Until May where he showed up again, telling me that his son isn’t gay and I apparently only did it for publicity. And after making my video with you public- shit, he was so mad.”

Max is still staring at the Tower Bridge and he doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Dan kisses him, his eyes completely black and Max has never ever seen him that angry.

“What did he do? Max, I swear, if he touched you-“ 

“He disowned me”, Max interrupts him with a small voice. “He fucking disowned me.”

And that had hurt more than any punch or any insult his father had ever thrown at him. It’s not about the money - Max has enough of that on his own by now - it’s the fact that his father basically kicked him out. He is not his father anymore.

“Max, I’m so sorry.” Dan’s voice is quiet, his hand balled to a fist. “That arsehole is lucky I haven’t met him yet, he- _fuck_!” Dan shakes his head and Max swallows.

“Not your fault”, he whispers. “He’s just…it’s the way he is. I panicked after he came today and just needed to see you.”

“It’s alright, I was just surprised to see you.” Dan kisses him gently and they’re quiet for a while, looking at the city in front of them and Max is amazed by how much he trusts Dan. How safe he feels when he’s with him.

“We went on a holiday in Italy when I was 15”, Max starts, not sure why he brings up that painful memory but he really needs to let it out, talk about it. “And we actually had a really good time, Papa and I got along for once, eating ice cream on the beach. The mood was good and- I wrote a bad grade in school before but I hadn’t told him yet. Didn’t dare to.”

Max pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over his arms, taking a deep breath when he thinks about Italy.

“But our relationship was so good at that moment that I figured I could tell him, figuring he’d go easy on me. I’ve never been so wrong in my life.” Max laughs bitterly. “He- he was so furious he left me behind on a gas station in Italy.” 

He still has abandonment issues thanks to that and Dan stares at him in absolute shock.

“He did _what_?!“ 

“Yeah.” Max shrugs and tries to ignore the panic that comes back every time he thinks about Italy now. “I don’t speak one word Italian but I somehow managed to call my mum. She was furious at my Dad but he just threatened to take full custody for me if she goes to the police.”

“What an arsehole!” Dan shakes his head, anger flaring up in his eyes and Max swallows. “Yeah.” 

They’re quiet again and Max tries to push the Italy memories back again, really not wanting to think longer about it than necessary.

“Have you ever thought about going to the police?”, Dan asks quietly at that moment and Max freezes. Dan is not the first one to mention the police, teachers, friends, concerned parents from friends, even his own mother have suggested that at one point but they all didn’t understand - he can’t just report his Papa.

He loves him and reporting him to the police would mean losing him completely, betraying his trust, no matter how fucked up their relationship is. But the way Dan words it, not saying he _has_ to go to the police makes him still. And it’s not like their relationship is repairable anyway - his father fucking _disowned_ him.

“He-he's the best lawyer in the country, Dan. I would never win that case and he always told me I’m too unimportant, couldn’t prove it and no one would believe me anyway.” He sounds resigned but it’s the truth and Dan’s hand is drawing small circles on his back, a comforting reminder of his presence.

“Lewis is a pretty good lawyer”, he says casually and Max swallows. “Dan, my father is The Best. And he doesn’t always win his cases fair.” 

“Lewis went to Oxford and Harvard.” That actually makes Max hesitate for a second and Dan gives him a soft smile.

“Look, I’m not telling you what to do because that’s your decision alone. But you’re definitely not unimportant and I’m so, so proud of you for telling me. You’re a fucking lion, Max and I can’t tell you how much I love you.”

His words nearly make Max tear up again and Dan smiles softly. 

“Trust in who you are”, he says quietly. “You’re a fucking lion, such an amazing human being after everything you’ve been through and you deserve justice. Thank you for trusting me so much that you’ve decided to tell me.”

Max doesn’t know what to say so he just kisses him, Dan’s words helping even though he has no idea how. But talking about it has made him feel a bit lighter and he stares at the London skyline, deep in thoughts.

Maybe it’s time to open up about his past. Maybe it’s time to make a clear cut with his father. Maybe it’s time to make his voice heard and show other victims of abuse that they’re not alone. Maybe it’s time to unleash the lion.

“Who knows about all of this?”, Dan asks and Max hesitates. “The whole story? Only Lando and you. Mama and Vic know bits and pieces, enough to worry but I couldn’t bring myself to tell them absolutely everything.”

He still hates himself for protecting his father when his Mama had been furious again after Max came home bruised, telling her that it’s okay and it’s just- it’s just how his Papa is. He broke her heart with that and he hasn’t really forgiven himself for that - doubt he’ll ever be able to.

“I’m really glad you have someone like Lando”, Dan says quietly and Max nods. “He- _fuck_!” He pulls out his phone and swallows dryly. He completely forgot-

“Fuck”, he mumbles again before quickly opening their WhatsApp chat and a wave of guilt hits him.

Before Max can reply Dan’s phone rings and Max closes his eyes resigned, stretching out his hand. “Can I? It’s Lando.”

Dan nods, giving him his phone and Max takes a deep breath before answering. “Hey, mate.” 

It’s quiet for a second before Lando starts yelling at him and Max swallows dryly chest tightening.

“I’m sorry”, he says quietly, interrupting Lando’s rant about how worried he had been. “I’m sorry but- my father showed up.” It’s deadly quiet again and Max takes Dan’s hand.

“What did that asshole do? I swear to god, Max, if he touched you I _will_ go to the police-“ 

“Disowned me”, Max laughs bitterly and Dan’s thumb is drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

“Mate I’m so sorry!” Lando sounds absolutely shocked and Max can hear him take a deep breath. “I guess you’re with Dan then?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, I just- everything got too much and- and-“ Max doesn’t know how to explain it. Doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s okay I was just worried as fuck. When are you coming back home?” 

“Tomorrow.” Max takes a deep breath, squeezing Dan’s hand lightly. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“I will pick you up from the airport, send me your flight details.” Lando hangs up and Max knows he’s pissed but he gets it. He’d also be worried shitless if Lando suddenly disappeared and he couldn’t contact him and Dan gives him a warm smile. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Max leaves for Heathrow in the following afternoon and as soon as he’s gone, Dan punches the doorframe, not caring about the pain that's spreading through his knuckles. He’s still so fucking _angry_ at Max’s father and when he meets with Hulk and Lewis for dinner, his two best friends give him a questioning look.

“So? Why did Max suddenly show up here?” Hulk raises his eyebrows, they had been a bit confused during breakfast this morning but didn’t ask - Dan had been grateful for it.

“His father abused him when he was a child and yesterday, Max got disowned for making his relationship with me public”, Dan summarizes, barely able to contain the anger in his voice and Lewis stares at him. “Did he go to the police??”

“It’s not that easy, mate.” Dan sighs, running a hand through his hair and picking in his food. “His father is one of the best lawyers in the country. Do you know a certain Jos Verstappen?” 

“Oh god”, Lewis mumbles and Hulk frowns. “You know him?”

“Not personally but I’ve read about him. A shady bastard.” Lewis gives them a crooked grin and shovels more rice into his mouth. “He’s brilliant in what he does, nearly always winning his cases but also a real asshole. None of my professors who met him liked him.”

Somehow Dan is not surprised and Hulk crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“I’m- is Max okay?”, he asks and Dan’s heart warms at his friend’s concern. “As okay as you can be with an abusive father.” He shrugs, hesitating before he looks at Lewis. “Could you help him? _If_ he should go to the police one day?”

“It would be a pleasure.” Lewis gives him a grim look, grip around his fork tightening. “Without a question, man.” 

Dan smiles, squeezing his hand gratefully and is once again reminded that he does have the best friends in the world.

When Max lands in Amsterdam the following evening, he feels a bit better. Talking with Dan had helped and a plan had formed in his head and he really wants to do this, go through with it - he has to.

The moment he leaves Arrivals he has Lando in his arms, hugging him tightly and holding him close and Max relaxes, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

“Hey”, he mumbles, Lando just punches him lightly against the arm. “Hey, asshole. Never ever do that again.” 

When Max looks at him he sees tears in his eyes and god, he feels bad.

“I’m sorry”, he says again, Lando just shakes his head, taking his hand and Max blushes when Carlos comes towards them.

“Hey, _cabrón_.” He hugs him as well and Max buries his face in the crock of Carlos’s neck. Carlos doesn’t know everything but he knows enough to put the pieces together and the worried look in his eyes makes Max feel even more guilty.

They make their way back to Carlos’s car, Carlos and Lando having taken Max in the middle and when they’re in the car, Carlos driving on the highway, Max takes a deep breath. 

“I need your help with a video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛


	16. Chapter 16

Dan can’t put in words how proud he is of Max for opening up about his childhood. For making a video about it, talking openly about it and giving those who can’t speak for themselves a voice.

The video had gone viral immediately and Dan is sure he hasn’t seen the internet lose their shit like that for a long time.

The response had been absolutely amazing, apart from a few troll comments everyone had been supportive, their fans all showing their support with Max, and Dan retweeted his video with a simple ‘💛’.

Of course, a few tried saying Max just did it for attention but everyone who had seen that video - Dan still gets a tight throat by just thinking about it. Everyone could see how hard it had been for Max, saw the tears in his eyes when he talked about the abuse - no one could really deny his pain.

Max also spoke up more about child abuse in general in the last three months, donating huge sums of money to organizations and Dan is so incredibly proud of him.

Regarding Max’s father - well. Jos had been absolutely furious, showing up at his flat again but Lando didn’t let him in and Max ignored him, not answering his calls or messages.

Max’s mother on the other hand- Dan has never met a woman as kind as Sophie. He came back earlier from Singapore, skipping the Russian GP to make it in time for Max’s birthday and right now, he’s eating cake with Max’s family.

He had been a bit worried that they wouldn’t like him but his worries had been unfounded. Sophie had greeted him with a warm smile him and Vic, Max’s younger sister, had hugged him tightly.

“It was about time you finally brought someone home”, Sophie says, giving Dan a warm smile and Max blushes, mouth full of cake. “Mama-“

“I’m just saying.” His mother raises her hands defensively and Dan grins, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek. He’s amazed by how supportive and open his family is - apparently it really has always been just Jos.

He’s not here today and everyone seems to be avoiding talking about him as if mentioning him would make him suddenly appear.

Jos has tried multiple times contacting Max during the past three months, even tried filing a lawsuit against Max so he takes down the video - without success.

Max had been smart enough not to mention his father’s name once, only talking about his personal experiences and staying completely in the bounds of the law - Lewis had checked the video after Max got the letter from his father and won the case for him.

Dan is pretty sure that this whole thing isn’t over yet but today it’s all about Max and when they go for dinner later that night, just the two of them, he can feel Max is relaxed.

“You’re good?”, he asks quietly, Max just nods, a small smile on his face while Dan keeps his eyes on the road. 

“I’m so happy you came”, he confesses and Dan smiles when Max puts his hand over Dan’s that is on the gear shift.

“How could I possibly miss the opportunity to finally meet your mum, hm?” Dan grins and Max laughs, sounding so carefree that everything in Dan warms at the sound.

“I’m glad you get along, also with Vic”, he says and Dan smiles, turning left at a traffic light. “Me too. They’re great.” 

Max’s smile only widens at that and he lifts their joined hands, quickly taking a picture.

“Haven’t made a birthday post yet”, he explains and Dan grins. “Sure, go ahead.” 

He can see Max typing from the corner of his eyes and just seeing him so calm and content and relaxed about their relationship- it makes Dan happy.

He knows that Jos is still lurking in Max’s head, still haunting him but it has gotten so much better already in the last three months - since Max decided to speak up about his experiences. Dan is so fucking proud of him and when they stop in front of the restaurant, he pulls him into a long kiss.

  
Max doesn’t know how it happened but somehow he made the #UnleashTheLion hashtag his own, using it nearly every time he does something that would piss his father off - and, he realizes, that are actually quite a lot of things.

He also uses it every time he speaks up about how his father abused him and he never thought talking about it would feel so freeing - even though meeting his Mama after her seeing the video had been tough. But they made it through it and after a three-hour-long conversation full of tears and hugs, they’d been okay.

His birthday has probably been the best he ever had and he has been feeling warm and content the whole day already. Lando woke him up by bringing him some Milk Tart (it tasted surprisingly good) before they picked up Dan from the airport and went for coffee and cake to his Mama.

And now Dan and he are going for dinner before Dan will come home with him and Max is excited.

He hasn’t seen Dan much during the summer, his boyfriend has been in Indonesia during the F1 summer break (a trip he had been planning for over a year) before he went to Singapore and Italy and Max has had some events with Lando and Carlos as well.

But tonight it’s only them and Max smiles, following Dan into the restaurant. It’s an expensive one, nothing he normally goes to but he wanted to make the evening special.

It’s close to Zandvoort, their table is seated at the window-side so they can see the ocean and after they ordered, Dan takes his hand.

“I’m glad I made it”, he says, a small smile playing around his lips. “Singapore Airlines was actually close to canceling my flight because of some bad weather.”

“Bad weather??” Max stares at him and Dan grins, nodding. “Lewis was already looking up alternative routes on how to get to Amsterdam.” 

That makes Max smile and he leans back, raising his eyebrows.

“Where are they anyway?”, he asks and Dan shrugs. “I thought I could leave them unsupervised for a few days. Guess they both went home to see their families - did they congratulate you?” 

“Yes, they both wrote me.” Max smiles and Dan nods satisfied. “Good.”

The waiter brings their drinks, giving Dan his beer before opening the wine bottle he brought with him, pouring only a little bit of wine into Max’s glass. Max takes it, swirls it around for a second and sniffs at it before taking a sip and he nods at the waiter. The man pours him some more wine before leaving the bottle in an ice bucket and Dan stares at him.

“I would’ve been so lost”, he says, shaking his head amused. “How-“ 

“It’s what they do in fancy restaurants.” Max shrugs, taking another sip from his wine to hide his blush. “Mostly when you get a new bottle so you can taste if the wine is still good.”

“How do you know?” Dan stares at him absolutely fascinated and Max blushes even more. “We always went to those fancy restaurants when I was younger. My father- he made sure we knew our table manners and I always saw him do that with the wine.”

They stopped going to those fancy restaurants after Jos stopped talking to him and it’s not that Max missed it much. But he knows that this restaurant is pretty good and he takes a deep breath.

“Sorry, this sounded braggy-“ 

“Not at all”, Dan interrupts him gently, taking his hand that’s laying on the table. “I just hope I don’t embarrass us tonight because I’ve rarely been to these kinds of restaurants.”

“Don’t worry.” Max gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand slightly. “I can teach you.” 

“Peachy.” Dan grins and Max feels lighter every second. Dan makes it so _easy_ to be around him and Max knows the evening will be good.

That is until he gets his food and sees that for whatever reason there are peas in his rice and he swallows dryly. Fuck. They didn’t write that on the menu and he absolutely _hates_ peas, always gets sick when he eats them and- 

Dan is already eating his steak but frowns when he sees Max hesitating.

“Are you okay?” 

“I- it’s okay, really.” Max forces himself to take a deep breath, scooping up some rice with peas on his fork. He can do this. 

“You hate peas”, Dan points out and Max hesitates. “Yes, but- they’re part of the dish I guess.”

He puts the fork in his mouth, pulling a face when he tastes the peas. He’s really not that much of a picky eater, Lando is definitely worse than him (Max even eats oysters for god's sake) but he has a few things he absolutely despises. Peas being one of them.

“Max, you don’t have to eat them.” Dan’s voice makes him look up, his boyfriend taking his hand again and forcing him to lower the fork. “If you don’t like them, don’t eat them.” 

“But-“ He always had to eat them. Had to finish everything on his plate, it didn’t matter what it had been or there would be consequences.

“Did he teach you this?” Dan raises his eyebrows, Max knows who he’s talking about and he nods slowly. 

“Yes”, he mumbles, blushing again. His chest feels tight and Dan gives him a reassuring smile before he starts separating the peas from the rice.

“Don’t eat them”, he then says simply and Max stares at him. “What?” 

“Max, you’re 23, you’re an adult. You have the freedom to chose what you eat and what you like.” Dan is still separating the peas from the rice and Max blinks.

“But I will offend the restaurant-“ 

“Nope you won't, I can assure you that they really don’t give a shit. I worked as a waiter before I went on my gap year so believe me, I know what I’m talking about.” Dan grins and Max is still a bit confused.

“But-“ 

“And even if they say something - so what? You’re a paying customer Maxy, and you can always say you’re allergic to it.” 

“No one is allergic to _peas_.” Max shakes his head amused, the anxiety slowly loosening its grip on him and Dan grins.

“You don’t know that. There are people in the world who are allergic to stuff like water or sunlight. Pretty sure there are also some who are allergic to peas.”

Max actually has to laugh at that and he takes a deep breath before he nods. “Okay. I’m sorry, really.” 

“For not liking peas? Don’t be, no one likes them.” Dan waves dismissively and Max laughs again, giving Dan a long look. “God, I love you so much.”

“Say that again after you checked my birthday post for you.” Dan grins and Max narrows his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” Dan gives him an innocent smile and Max raises his eyebrows, not believing him one word.

Max deletes the notification and opens his Instagram account to see Dan’s post.

“You-“ Max stares at his screen, something between offended that Dan took that picture on their short trip to France in August and touched by his words and that he used his hashtag.

"Sleepy Lion?!"

“Love you too.” Dan grins, taking his hand, his eyes sparkling suspiciously. “By the way, have you ever been to Mexico?” 

“No, why?” 

“Anything planned in November?” 

“Not that I would know-“ 

“Peachy because I’m taking you to the Mexican GP.”

Max nearly chokes on his wine, staring at Dan absolutely speechless. “We do- you- Mexico- _what_?!” 

“Yeah. Got you an all-access VIP pass, baby.” Dan winks at him and Max still can’t believe it. 

“We’re going to Mexico?”, he says with a hoarse voice and Dan nods.

“I’m in Japan in October but will come back to Amsterdam so we can fly together. You’re up for it?” Max just nods, he’s fucking speechless and Dan grins. “Told you I will take you to a race, didn’t I?”

He did and Max can feel the tears building up in his eyes, no idea what to say. “You did but-“ 

“And hopefully many more”, Dan interrupts him softly and Max blushes, Dan still manages to make him speechless after over four months.

“I hope that too”, Max whispers and Dan’s smile widens, squeezing his hand slightly. God, he’s so in love.

They stumble into Max’s flat later that night and he’s really glad Lando offered to sleep at George’s (Carlos is in Spain right now) so they’re alone.

Dan pushes him against the wall, kissing him until they’re both breathless and Max takes his hand, leading him into his bedroom. He kisses Dan again while losing his shirt and pants, absolutely not in the mood to waste any more time and Dan laughs, pushing him on the bed and climbing over him.

“You’re impatient again, Maxy?”, he mumbles, kissing his throat and Max pulls him down into a proper kiss, successfully making Dan raises his arms so he can lose his shirt.

“What if?”, he counters and Dan grins, supporting himself on his elbows and draping himself over Max. “On my birthday you said you could do whatever I want with you - I would like to return the favor.”

He gives him a grin and Max has to swallow dryly, a bit overwhelmed with Dan being suddenly so close and all the possibilities at hand. “Dan-“

Dan rubs himself against him and Max moans, one hand wandering into Dan’s hair. “Fuck!” 

He’s completely hard by now and when Dan touches him, one hand on his ass and the other one on his dick, murmuring “I missed playing with you” with a hoarse voice, Max is sure he could come from that alone.

“Dan-“ “What do you want, baby?”, Dan interrupts him, his thumb playing with the tip of his dick and Max pushes his hips up, closer to Dan’s hands. “I want you to fuck me and stop playing”, he manages to say and Dan laughs, his dark eyes sparkling and Max is so in love.

“I think I can do that”, Dan mumbles, kissing his way down to Max’s crotch and gently licking the tip of his cock, making Max moan. “Anything else?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Because really, Max trusts Dan. Trusts him that he knows what Max likes, that he’s not making fun of him and Dan smirks, hands trailing over his body. “Everything I want? Tempting.”

It took them exactly two days to figure out they’re both kinky and Max- he has never trusted someone as quickly as he does with Dan. Has never let himself fall and let lose like with Dan and he knows Dan won’t hurt him.

Dan lifts himself up a little, spreading Max’s leg before opening the bedside drawer and pulling out some lube, a condom, and the handcuffs. 

“Too much?”, he asks gently but when Max shakes his head, Dan grins. “Lift your arms.”

Dan chains his wrists to the headboard of his bed before kissing him again, softly, and when he pulls back, he looks at him with so much love that Max feels like crying. He’s still not used to this.

“I love you so much”, Dan whispers. “Tell me as soon as you’re uncomfortable or in any pain and I’ll stop, okay?” 

Max nods, he trusts him so much and Dan kisses his way down to Max’s chest, drowning him in kisses.

Max can feel himself relax slowly, moaning quietly when Dan touches his dick, it’s been too long. He feels so fucking vulnerable being all spread out and he loves it so much, wanting nothing more than Dan to ruin him completely.

He can feel Dan pressing a lubed finger into him, gently spreading him and Max pushes his ass up, trying to get _more_ , his wrists rubbing against the handcuffs but Max doesn’t care.

“Dan, come _on_ -“ Dan adds two more fingers, smirking and Max moans loudly, his heart beating faster and he whimpers when Dan hits his prostate.

“You’re so perfect, Maxy”, Dan mumbles, watching him absolutely fascinated and Max can feel himself blush, lifting his hips again and wanting nothing more than to touch himself. But well, he can’t and Dan’s other hand, that has been playing with his ass, takes his cock and gives it a firm squeeze.

“Fuck!” Max moans again, he wants Dan so badly, _needs_ him so badly- 

“If you want me to fuck you, you have to beg for it.” Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face and Max wants to glare at him but then Dan’s fingers hit his prostate and Max is nearly losing his mind.

“Dan, please, come on you _absolute dick_ -“ Dan just laughs before removing his fingers and kissing him quickly. “Love you too, baby. You’re always so polite-“ 

“Fuck you!” 

“And an absolute delight”, Dan finishes grinning while rolling the condom over his cock.

Max is looking at him with hazy eyes, panting hard and he bites his lips when Dan enters him, waiting to give him some time to get used to him. Max takes a deep breath, forcing his muscles to relax, Dan’s hands gently tracing patterns over his hips and after a minute, Max nods slowly.

“Okay”, he says quietly and Dan starts moving, but he’s barely fucking him, just grinding slow and shallow and Max hates it, wanting more. Is he really playing again? “Dan-“

“I told you I wanted to hear you beg, baby”, Dan interrupts him, his eyes so dark that Max gets shivers from it and he whines, trying to move his ass a bit so he gets _more_. “Fuck you.” He’s not gonna lie, he loves talking back to Dan and he knows Dan loves it too, not being offended at all.

”With pleasure.” Dan winks at him and Max glares, failing miserably though when Dan picks up his pace a little, hitting his prostate. 

“So? Beg, Maxy.” Dan’s voice is low and Max swallows, he’s so fucking turned on.

“Dan, please, come on just- just fuck me, please, I _need_ you-“ Dan picks up his pace immediately and Max feels like he’s floating, everything becoming too hot too quickly, adrenaline shooting through his veins.

“You like that, baby?”, Dan asks, voice still so fucking low and Max is only able to nod, his brain having dissolved at this point probably. 

“My good boy”, Dan mumbles and Max moans again, wanting nothing more than to touch him.

“DAN-“ He balls his right hand to a fist, wanting to grab something but only catching air and he can hear Dan moan over him, fucking into him, _using_ him and Max knows he can’t take it much longer. And then Dan touches his dick, jacking him off while keeping his rhythm and Max falls apart.

He comes hard, spilling all over his stomach and he moans loudly, everything being a blur. He can hear Dan shout when he comes as well, the ring of muscles around his ass clenching and Max whines when Dan pulls out of him.

“I’m here”, Dan whispers, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling him against his chest. “I’m here, it’s okay.” Max is still panting harshly, he’s covered in sweat and cum and Dan kisses him gently, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead.

“I’m right back.” He gets a towel from the bathroom and cleans him up carefully, Max groaning. 

“I’m sore.” He laughs incredulously, shaking his head and Dan grins, carelessly throwing the towel on the floor before climbing back in bed.

“Just wait for Mexico, I’m gonna fuck you every day.” 

Max isn’t sure if he’s joking or serious but the sentence goes straight to his dick nevertheless and he snorts. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” 

Dan just laughs, running his hand through his hair and Max tries not to stare.

He knows that Dan is pretty. He knows he’s good looking. Knows all his tattoos by heart by now, knows his body. That doesn’t mean he’ll ever get over it and he cuddles up, pulling the blanket over them.

“Thank you”, he says quietly, he’s not even sure for what - the sex, for him coming to his birthday, for introducing himself to his family, for his support, for his _love_ \- and he knows Dan is smiling when he answers him. 

“Always, Maxy. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛


	17. Chapter 17

He hasn’t seen Dan for over a month and it’s not that Max is nervous - he isn’t. Still, he’s standing at Schiphol Airport with his suitcase, Lando and Carlos having dropped him off and he can’t help but be a bit restless, waiting for his boyfriend so they can fly to Mexico.

Dan, Hulk, and Lewis arrived from Japan last night and normally Max would’ve sneaked into Dan’s hotel room to spend the night with him but his flight had been delayed and Lando had cooked and- long story short, things had gotten a bit hectic and chaotic last night and he didn’t manage to see Dan.

They’re late or Max is early, he doesn’t know, but Boarding starts in two hours and he has always been a bit anxious about missing flights (maybe because of that gas station incident in Italy) and he plays with the hem of his hoodie, biting his lip. Maybe he should already-

“Maxy, I’m _so_ sorry!” That’s the only warning he gets before he‘s pulled into two strong arms and he relaxes when he realizes it’s Dan - knew from the moment he heard his voice to be honest and he turns around, raising his eyebrows. “Hi.”

“Well, actually Lewis is sorry because he forgot his phone in the hotel and we had to get back and then Hulk needed a toilet”, Dan glares at his two best friends who don’t look guilty at all, “but _anyway_. We’re here, are you ready?” 

His excitement is contagious and Max grins, taking the handle of his suitcase.

“I guess. You wanna go?” He waves at the Check-In counter and he’s really glad that they’ve decided to fly Business Class - their queue is definitely shorter than the one for the Economy Class.

“Always.” Dan winks at him before pulling him to the counter and after they dropped off their luggage, they go to passport control. “Okay, we- oh come on.” Lewis stares at the two queues forming in front of them and while Hulk starts laughing, Max raises his eyebrows confused.

“What?” He heads for the - shorter - left queue that says “EU passports” while Dan heads for the longer one on their right (“All other passports) and Hulk grins. 

“Lewis always forgets that he has to queue with Dan now after the UK left the EU.” He gives Lewis a nudge to the right before standing next to Max and Lewis just glares at them before joining Dan.

Max and Hulk make it through passport control in mere minutes without any problems and after passing security they wait. Max is used to waiting for Dan from their former trips though, Hulk also doesn’t look too bothered (he’s still laughing at Lewis though) and they chat a bit in Dutch until Dan and Lewis finally appear.

“I absolutely _hate_ this”, Lewis grumbles, glaring at his passport before stuffing it back in his bag. “I voted fucking Remain, I didn’t ask for this.” 

Hulk just laughs at him while Dan leans against Max, a grin around his face. 

“I don’t mind, at least I don’t have to wait alone anymore”, he says with a grin, Lewis just scoffs.

“I hate people and those queues are always longer.” He keeps complaining until they reach their gate and Max grins, he has missed all three of them. 

“You’ll get used to it”, Dan says when Lewis starts again, nudging him with his elbow when their Boarding is announced. “Now shut up, we already had the same thing at Arrivals yesterday.”

Lewis just gives Dan another glare before pulling out his phone and Max grins even more before taking a picture of his own passport.

“Love the jeans by the way”, Dan suddenly mumbles next to his ear and Max flinches, not having realized his boyfriend is so close suddenly. 

“Thanks, I do too.” He grins and Dan laughs, hand casually laying on his thigh.

His hands are always so warm and Max loves it, it makes him feel oddly grounded. He’s going to spends nearly two full weeks with Dan and the excitement is slowly taking over. He has never been to Mexico and when their flight gets called up for Boarding, his belly is tingling.

He falls down on his seat and smiles when he sees Dan taking a picture of him. 

“Really?”, he asks amused, Dan just shrugs and falls down on the seat next to him. “You’re cute”, is all he says and Max blushes, storing his backpack in the overhead locker.

They have a 12-hour direct flight ahead of them, arriving at 4 am and he knows he’ll die because of jetlag. His phone vibrates, indicating that he has a new notification and he can’t help but grin when he sees that Dan tagged him in a tweet.

They arrive in Mexico in the middle of the night (or is it morning? Dan has no idea) and they get picked up from the airport from the hotel shuttle.

As soon as he’s laying in bed, he cuddles up to Max and pulls the blanket over them.

“Wake me up when there’s food”, he mumbles and he hears Max laugh and press a kiss to his cheek before he falls asleep.

When he wakes up again, it’s still dark outside and Dan has lost every concept of time and space. Apparently traveling from Japan to Amsterdam to Mexico fucks with your biorhythm and he decides to take a shower before pulling some black T-shirt over his head.

He checks his phone, smiling when he sees Max’s messages and pulls his pants up before leaving the room. Time to find his boyfriend. And food.

Dan takes Max to the track the following day, introducing him to a few of the drivers and it’s absolutely adorable how intimidated Max suddenly seems.

“It’s fine, really”, Dan says, taking his hand while they’re strolling through the paddock. “They’re all super nice, even Kimi.” 

“Kimi was the grumpy Finn?”, Max asks with a frown and Dan laughs, nodding. “Yep, that’s him.”

He already talked with Kimi this morning about his chances of winning the Championship this year (they look pretty good actually) while Lewis took Max to the Red Bull Garage and his boyfriend somehow ended up with a cap and T-Shirt from them.

“Still can’t believe you choose Red Bull over Ferrari or Mercedes.” Lewis shakes his head disappointed, Max just shrugs and smiles when Dan squeezes his hand quickly. “I like their caps and Alex was nice.” 

“You-“ Lewis stares at him and Dan grins. “Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.”

He pulls him over to the Ferrari garage, giving Sebastian a quick smile before going over to Charles. “Max, this is Charles. Charles, this is Max, my boyfriend.” 

Charles turns around and gives them a quick smile, shaking Max’s hand.

“So you’re that Gaming YouTuber?”, he asks and Max nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I am.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, Dan doesn’t really get the tension (Charles is a nice guy, Max is a nice guy, shouldn’t they get along?!) and just when he wants to say something, Charles grins.

“You’ve ever done iRacing?”, he asks and Max frowns. “Obviously.” 

“Cute.” Charles is still grinning and Max raises his eyebrows. “Why?” 

“Nothing.” Charles winks at Dan and Max‘s face darkens. “Pretty sure I could beat you in iRacing every day.” 

Max looks a bit shocked at his own bravery and Charles stares at him speechless for a second before he grins. “Challenge accepted.”

Dan, who has watched their whole interaction a bit confused, shakes his head amused and Charles pulls out his phone. “Give me your number and I’ll give you a call when I’m back in Europe.”

They exchange numbers and Dan is watching them with a fond smile, glad to see they get along. He holds back a snort when he sees that Max saves Charles under “Sharl Eclair” and they say goodbye before strolling a bit more through the paddock, Dan waving at some fans from time to time.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?”, he then says, Max just shrugs. “Charles? He’s okay I guess.” 

But there’s a small grin playing around his lips and Dan knows him long enough to know that Max rarely hates anyone.

They watch the race together and even though Max finds the track and atmosphere absolutely impressive, he has no idea what’s going on. He does know though that Alex - the poor guy - crashed with someone called Grosjean and Max really feels bad for Alex.

The guy had been so hopeful before the race, hopeful to finally make his first podium today and watching him get out of his car with a heartbroken expression on his face - it hurts.

“So? What do you think?” Dan turns to him, a grin on his face, Hulk is filming them and Max raises his eyebrows. 

“They drive in circles. Fast”, he says dryly and he can see Lewis behind Hulk desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

“I mean he’s not wrong”, Hulk points out from behind the camera and Dan- Max can’t see his eyes behind the black sunglasses but he’s grinning and Max shrugs. “And I’m sorry for Alex.”

“What do you think of that overtake from Kimi?” Kimi overtook someone? To be honest, there are cars overtaking each other all the time and- 

“He’s the one in the red and white Alfa”, Lewis points out helpfully and Max frowns. “I’m sure it was good?”

“Do you have a favorite?” Dan gives him a curious glance and Max shrugs again. “Alex.” 

“Okay but he’s not in the race anymore.” 

“Then no one I guess.” Max grins and Dan shakes his head in fake disappointment. “What about Ferrari? Everyone is a Ferrari fan! Even Lewis and he normally supports the Mercedes guys!”

“Well guess I’m not everyone then.” Max is still grinning and they keep bantering for the rest of the race, Dan explaining a few things to him and when Kimi wins, Vettel coming second and third- really, Max has no idea who that Bottas guy is but good for him he guesses.

But he liked it, it was actually way more fun than he imagined and they meet up with Alex after the race quickly, Dan making sure he meets his “favorite driver”. Max finds it ridiculous but he likes Alex and they chat a bit more while Dan is off talking with other drivers.

“Actually thought you’d support, I don’t know. Charles.” Alex shrugs, running a hand through his hair and giving him a shy smile. “I’m not that special.” 

“Says who?” Max frowns, leaning against some tires (is he allowed to lean on them? Oh god he prays they’re not falling on someone now) and Alex blushes. “Me.”

“That’s bullshit.” Max scoffs, shaking his head. “You’re amazing.”

And that’s how Max became a Red Bull fan.

They spend a few more days in Mexico, eating Tacos, exploring the city and Dan actually stays true to the promise he gave Max on his birthday: he does nearly fuck him every day. Max loves it and after Mexico-City, they spend a few more days at the beach in Canún.

It’s when Max lays next to Dan in the warm sand, soaking up as much sun as possible before he has to go back to Amsterdam, that he realizes what he’s actually doing right now.

He’s in Mexico, on the beach, with his pretty hot boyfriend (Max needs to stop staring at him, really, it’s getting embarrassing), drinking Cocktails and enjoying his life, without even once worrying about his father.

He’s actually happy and Max stares at the ocean, his grip around Dan’s hand only tightening a little bit before he takes another sip from his Cocktail.

He’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your support is blowing my mind, seriously 💛 thank you so so much 💛💛💛
> 
> this is obviously not the end! I still have a few more ideas :) 
> 
> also Kimi for World Champion, seriously - it's what he deserves


	18. Chapter 18

“When are you seeing Dan again?” Lando actually manages to score a goal against him and Max curses under his breath, glaring at the virtual Ter-Stegen on his screen. He could’ve saved that.

“We’re actually spending Christmas together”, he then says before destroying Lando’s whole defense (seriously, he just picked Real Madrid because it’s Carlos’s favorite team) and equalizes. “In Australia.”

They’re still streaming and he knows the fans will go crazy about it - like every time he mentions Dan. But Dan and he talked about it, his boyfriend has no problem with them being open about their relationship and Lando stares at him.

“Australia?!” He completely ignores their game by now and Max scores to more goals. “Yep.”

“Oh my god!” Lando’s eyes sparkle in excitement. “You’re gonna meet his family!” 

Maybe that’s a conversation they should have without thousands of people listening in to them. Lando seems to have had the same thought because he grins in the camera.

“Guys, I’m _so_ sorry but Max and I have to discuss a few things right now. We’ll be back either tonight or tomorrow with more FIFA. Or iRacing, who knows.”

Lando ends the stream before turning fully towards Max, giving him his full attention. 

“You’re meeting his family!”, he repeats and Max swallows, running a hand through his hair. “Yep.”

He has only ‘met’ Michelle, Dan’s sister, that one time via FaceTime and Max doesn’t think that really counts - and god, he’s nervous. Hopes, no _prays_ that they’ll like him and accept him as their son’s boyfriend.

“What about Carlos and you?”, he asks to distract from himself, Lando just blushes. 

“We- I think he- okay I don’t know if he likes me like that or not”, he confesses, playing with the PlayStation controller in his hand. “But he’s so sweet, he taught me Spanish-“ 

“Did he now?”, Max interrupts him amused, Lando nods. “His accent- I swear, I really have a thing for his accent.” 

He bites his lips and Max finds him absolutely adorable. Did he sound like that as well after his first date with Dan? Fawning over his accent and how good looking he is? Probably.

“He likes you, mate. Just kiss him.” Max gets up, heading for the kitchen and taking a look in the fridge while he hears Lando snort behind him. “He doesn’t-“ 

“He comments hearts under every fucking picture of you”, Max interrupts him, turning around to stare at Lando incredulously. “That’s gay!”

“We’re just really good friends-“ 

“We are also really good friends and I don’t do that.” Max snorts and Lando crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, because you have a boyfriend.” 

“I also didn’t do that before I had a boyfriend. What do you want to eat?”

“What do we have?” 

“I can make some pasta with chicken or I make some salad. Or we order.” 

“How am I gonna survive without you when you’re in Australia?” Lando stares at him, an amused look in his eyes and Max grins. “Ask Carlos, I’m sure he’d _love_ to cook for you.”

“I hate you.” 

“Do you want salad?” 

“No.” 

“Then be nice.” Max turns back to the fridge, grinning when he hears Lando swear behind him and starts preparing their dinner.

Max smiles at his phone, Dan has been in Abu Dhabi for the last race of the season and he wants to answer when Lando makes a strangled sound, nearly choking on his food.

“Oh come on, my cooking isn’t _that_ bad-“ 

“Carlos-“ Lando is shaking, handing Max his phone and he actually assumes the worst - until he sees the post.

  


“Told you”, is all Max says, giving Lando his phone back and his best friend shakes his head, actually speechless. “But- fuck!”

He’s blushing and Max grins, eating his pasta. “He’s totally into you.” 

Lando just bites his lip, sneaking another look at his phone and Max raises his eyebrows. 

“I swear if you still haven’t made a move when I’m back-“ 

“WespendNewYearsEvetogether”, Lando says quickly and Max frowns. “What?”

“We spend New Year’s Eve together. In Madrid. He invited me.” Lando blushes, running a hand through his hair and Max stares at him. “Mate, that’s-“ 

“My chance, yes I know! Oh god.” Lando drops his face into his hands and Max shakes his head amused. “You really need to get laid.”

Lando throws a tomato at him and Max raises his eyebrows. “Hey!” 

Balu chases after the tomato, disappointed when he sees it’s nothing he likes and Lando grins. “We need to keep the cat active.” 

“We have toys for that!” 

“Yeah well.” Lando shrugs, not looking guilty at all and Max snorts. “You’re unbelievable.”

Max stares at his screen, ignoring Lando who went back to streaming next to him and takes a deep breath. Will he ever get over the fact that Dan is hot? Probably not.

God, he misses him. And can’t wait for Australia. If Mexico is anything to go by then he’s sure he’ll enjoy Australia a lot and he gets himself a Red Bull before joining Lando in his stream.

Dan arrives in Perth completely jetlagged once again but it’s nothing he isn’t used to and he grabs his suitcase and goes to passport control.

Hulk and Lewis went home over the Christmas holidays, Dan can do the few Australia vlogs on his own and he will see them again for their trip to Tokyo in January - where Max will join them. God, he can’t wait for that, he can’t wait to see Max in general again.

Abu Dhabi had been fucking epic with Kimi winning the championship and all but he missed Max there and he misses home. He hasn’t been to Australia since the Australian GP in March and when his parents pick him up from the airport, he hugs his mum maybe a bit longer than he normally would.

“Hey”, he mumbles before hugging his dad, for the first time actually really appreciating how lucky he got with him. After he saw what Max had to deal with- he tightens his hug and his dad pats his back a bit awkwardly.

“Missed you too, Daniel”, he says amused and Dan grins, stifling a yawn. “Good.” 

It’s bright outside and so warm and Dan loves it, falling on the backseat of the car.

“When is Max coming?”, his mum asks while they drive home, Dan just smiles. “Flying on the 20th from Amsterdam.” 

“You’re picking him up from the airport then?”, his dad asks and Dan nods, sending Max a quick message that he landed safely.

“Does he eat meat or is he like Lewis? We can do a BBQ when he arrives…” His mum is already planning and Dan loves her so much, only nodding along and grinning when his gaze hits his father’s in the rearview mirror.

“He does”, he says when he realizes his mum seems to wait for an answer and Grace smiles satisfied. 

“He’ll sleep in your bed, I guess?”, she muses and Dan nods. “Yep.” 

“But no funny business!” 

“Mum I’m 31!” Dan stares at her incredulously, she just grins. “I know.”

Dan just shakes his head, not being able to hide his grin and his father laughs. 

“It’s not like one of them can actually get pregnant, darling”, he then says and while Grace stares at him, Dan starts laughing. He can’t deny that he likes the idea of having kids with Max though and- Easy there, Ricciardo, he chides himself, you’re only together for half a year, no need to rush things.

“There’s something though”, he says when they’ve arrived at home, Dan leaning against the kitchen counter and taking a sip from his water bottle. God, he missed home.

“Yes?” Grace looks up, mixing some salad for lunch and Dan hesitates. “Maybe don’t ask him about his family. Or more like, his father. He-“ 

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ve seen his video, the poor boy.” There’s nothing but compassion in Grace’s eyes and Dan breathes out in relief. “You did?”

“Yes, Michelle showed us. And we might live in Australia but not under a rock, Daniel. We sometimes watch your videos and Michelle showed us a few of Max. He seems like a really nice guy.” His mum gives him a warm smile and Dan pulls her wordlessly into a long hug.

He loves his family so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛  
> still speechless, your support for this fic is absolutely amazing just know that I love every single one of you who takes the time to leave some kudos or a comment or just reads this in general   
> this was a bit shorter BUT we have Australia coming up 💛


	19. Chapter 19

It’s not the first time that Max is flying alone but it’s the first time it’s a long-distance flight and he grabs his passport a bit tighter when he sits down in front of the gate.

Lando and Carlos drove him to the airport and after promising Lando that he won’t get bitten by some snake or spider and die they had hugged him one more time before leaving. And now Max is alone in front of his gate, passport and his two tickets in his hand he takes a deep breath.

He has to change planes in Dubai before he arrives in Perth tomorrow in the late afternoon and god, he’s nervous. Not really about the flight (he hopes he can catch some sleep on the long one from Dubai to Perth) but about meeting Dan’s family. He hopes so badly they’ll like or at least accept him and he swallows dryly. His father had sent him another letter, threatening to sue him for damaging his reputation but after quickly talking with Lewis he had ignored it.

God his father would kill him if he knew he’s spending Christmas with his boyfriend in Australia, would- 

_‘Unleash the Lion’_. The words appear in his mind and Max takes a deep breath, ignoring the panic that is slowly building up in him.

Dan loves him and Max doubts his parents will openly hate him - no matter what his father’s voice in his head is screaming at him. He can and he will do this, no matter what his father says.

His flight gets called up for Boarding and Max follows some businessman and a rich-looking couple into the Business Class, storing his backpack before falling on his seat and opening his WhatsApp chat with Dan.

The stewardess interrupts him by handing him a hot towel and Max smiles at her before leaning back. The rest of the passengers slowly fill the plane and he checks his phone one more time.

His smile only widens before he puts his phone on flight mode, watching the other people board the plane and when they roll on the runway, he can’t help but get excited. He’s actually doing this. He’s actually flying to Australia, flying around half of the world to see Dan again.

Max doesn’t waste much time in Dubai (not like he has much to begin with, this airport is just _too fucking big_ ) and when he sits in the plane that’ll bring him to Perth - to Dan - he really needs to force himself to at least catch a few hours of sleep. He doesn’t need to look like shit after not having seen him for over a month.

When he arrives in Perth, the sun is shining brightly (the pilot said something about 28 degrees) and when Max is through passport control and waits for his luggage, it hits him.

He’s in Australia. At the other end of the world. Dan is - hopefully - waiting just a few hundred meters away from him and suddenly he can’t get his suitcase quickly enough, wanting nothing more than to see his boyfriend again.

He’s sticky, looking like shit (sleep didn’t really help) and he’s jetlagged but he couldn’t care less. All he cares about is that he sees Dan in a few minutes and when he gets his suitcase, he takes another deep breath before leaving Arrivals.

He spots Dan immediately, wearing some oversized dark blue T-Shirt, shorts, and black sunglasses and as soon as he sees Max he starts smiling widely. Max’s heart is beating faster, he’s smiling as well and the second he’s in front of him, Dan pulls him into a tight hug.

“Welcome to Australia, baby”, he mumbles in his ear before kissing him and Max- Max just falls for him all over again. It has just been a month but felt so much longer with Dan being all over the world and he can’t stop smiling. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Dan’s familiar scent and he never wants to let him go again - he’s home.

“Hey.” His voice is a bit hoarse and Dan takes his suitcase, his other hand on the small of his back, leading him past all the people outside. 

“You had a good flight?”, he asks while he steers towards a big, black Mercedes SUV and Max nods, watching how Dan stores his suitcase in the back.

“I did. Did you have to wait long?” 

“Nah, all good.” Dan grins and they get in the car, Max immediately taking his hand again (don’t judge him, he’s a bit touch starved and cuddling with Lando just isn’t the same).

“I missed you”, he confesses while Dan drives on the highway and Dan’s smile could actually compete with the sun outside. 

“God I missed you too.” He squeezes his hand slightly and Max looks out of the window, taking in the scenery.

Perth is absolutely gorgeous, the sky is blue without a trace of any clouds and he’s glad about the AC in the car - he really needs to change clothes as soon as they’re at Dan’s.

“Mum’s super excited to finally meet you.” Dan’s voice makes him look up and Max swallows nervously, trying to somehow look confident. 

“I’m excited too?” It shouldn’t sound like a fucking question but Dan just laughs, his hand drawing soothing patterns on his hand.

“You really don’t have to worry, Maxy. They’ll love you, how can they not?” 

Max could come up with at least a thousand reasons why but he knows Dan would have a counter-argument for every single one of them and he instead changes the topic, asking him about his hometown.

They chat for the rest of the drive, Max slowly relaxing and when Dan pulls into the driveway of his family’s house, Max takes a deep breath. He can do this. But what if they saw his video, think he’s a freak now or made things up, is lying-

Dan’s parents - Grace and Joe, he reminds himself - are already waiting for them in the driveway and when they get out of the car, Max is a bit insecure. Should he-

“Max!” Grace pulls him into a warm embrace as if they’ve known each other for years and Max blinks confused before slowly returning the hug, completely overwhelmed by so much love.

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Daniel couldn’t shut up about you during the last few weeks. I’m Grace.” Grace gives him a broad smile (yep, Max definitely knows where Dan has that from) and Max swallows dryly, shyly returning her smile.

“Max”, he mumbles and Grace lets go of him again and then he’s standing in front of Dan’s dad and he really doesn’t know if he should hug him if he _can_ \- he’s still a bit nervous around older male adults and-

Joe makes the decision for him, offering him his hand, a warm smile on his face and Max exhales a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, shaking his hand. “Max.” 

“We know, son. Call me Joe.”

The ‘son’ makes Max feel oddly warm inside and suddenly he’s not that scared anymore that Dan’s parent will judge him for what happened to him. 

Grace kisses Dan’s cheek, asking Max if he’s hungry (he actually is) and it’s so _easy_ to be and feel comfortable around Dan’s parents that Max feels himself relax. Maybe that’s a Ricciardo trait, he doesn’t know but he definitely won’t complain and he trails behind Dan into an open kitchen, leaning against the counter.

“You got some food?”, Dan asks and while Max’s stomach growls, Grace just raises an eyebrow. “You were home two hours ago and asked me the exact same thing, Daniel.” 

“What can I say, I’m still growing and need it.” Dan shrugs, a grin playing around his face and Max snorts, he and Grace exchanging an amused look. 

“You’re ridiculous”, she then says before handing Max a water bottle. “Rather than annoying me in the kitchen-“ 

“Rude-” 

“Make sure that your boyfriend can get changed. He must die of heat in that hoodie and sweatpants.”

Grace gives Dan a pointed glance and Max blushes, choosing to take a sip of his water. Dan sighs dramatically before taking Max’s hand and pulling him along. 

“Michelle will come over for dinner later”, he explains while he leads him upstairs. “She has her own flat in downtown Perth.”

Max just nods, still a bit overwhelmed with all the new impressions and then he’s standing in Dan’s old room. It’s big, with old pictures and posters on the wall and Max can’t help but smile when he sees all the different posters of F1 cars.

“It has always been your thing, eh?”, he asks while looking at them, Dan just laughs. “Yeah, I was obsessed when I was a little boy. Still am, to be honest.”

Max stops in front of a picture of little Dan with his dad at some karting track, Dan is wearing headphones and they’re sitting next to each other on the ground. Dan captioned it with ‘In the 🩸’ (the blood drop looks adorably self-painted) and Max smiles involuntarily.

He can’t help but feel the sting though when he sees the picture. He saw how Joe interacted with Dan, saw the mutual respect between them and he takes a deep breath.

He’s happy that Dan has a healthy relationship with his father; he really is. It’s just that that’s something he has always wanted too and he flinches when Dan hugs him from behind.

“Stop thinking about him”, he says quietly. “That asshole is not worth one single thought of your beautiful mind.” Max leans back, enjoying having Dan so close - that is until he’s really getting warm and he winds himself out of the embrace.

“I’m hot”, he explains when he sees Dan’s questioning look and Dan grins. “I know.” 

Max just rolls his eyes at that before quickly changing into a T-shirt and some shorts before following Dan back downstairs again.

They help Grace prepare the food in the kitchen, Michelle joins them for dinner later and when they sit outside, eating and talking, Max feels at home. Dan’s family treats him like he’s one of them and he feels incredibly content.

Dan is sitting to his left and Max’s eyes catch his thigh tattoo, a smile forming on his face. He quickly snaps a picture, tweeting it but not tagging Dan- they will all know anyway.

“Do you like Australia so far?” Michelle’s voice makes him look up and Max nods, pushing his phone back in the pocket of his shorts.

“It’s beautiful”, he says and Grace gives him a warm smile. “We’re so happy you agreed to spend Christmas with us, Max. Dan has told us so much about you.”

Max shouldn’t be so surprised, he knows how Dan gets when he loves something (or someone in that case) but hearing it from his mum now- it makes his heart soft and he gives her an honest smile.

“I’m happy to be here.” It’s the truth - he knows he’s gonna miss his Mama but he’ll call her in the next few days and Sophie had been nothing but supportive of him spending Christmas here.

They chat a bit more, Max actually asking about the snakes and Grace laughs when she sees Dan’s horrified expression. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we don’t have snakes here. Joe always checks the garden every morning and evening - Daniel is terrified of them.”

Comforting and Max grins, leaning against Dan who puts an arm around him, Max blushing when he sees Grace’s fond look. He’s comfortable, it’s not awkward at all and when Grace pulls him a bit to the side after dinner, telling him that she’s there for him if he needs to talk about the abuse- he’s really close to crying at that moment.

“I look absolutely ridiculous!” Max stares at himself in the mirror, the Christmas costume (he really doesn’t know what exactly he’s supposed to be) fits perfectly and Dan grins. “You look cute!” 

“I look ridiculous.” Max snorts but smiles when Dan takes a selfie and posts it. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Dan presses a kiss to his cheek and Max snorts, flipping him off who’s filming him. “I can’t believe I let you film me like this!” 

“Lando’s gonna love it, I’m sure.” Dan has still that shit-eating grin on his face and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I hate you”, he repeats before he pulls Dan into a long kiss, not able to hide his grin. He’s vlogging as well for once (Lando would be proud) and Dan laughs, flicking at his fake ear.

“You look adorable”, he comments and Max shakes his head amused before following Dan downstairs to the rest of his family.

Grace finds them cute as well while Michelle nearly chokes on her coffee laughing (Max can’t really blame her) and Joe takes a quick picture of them. 

“Very…special outfits”, he comments dryly and Max grins. “Yeah, I’ll never let him chose my outfit again.” 

“You could do one of those ‘my boyfriend choose my outfit’ videos”, Michelle suggests grinning, Max just raises his eyebrows. “Oh we did, it’s going in my vlog. And I’ll never let him do it again.”

“Awwww but Maxy, you look adorable!” Dan pulls him into a long kiss, still grinning and Max can’t help but laugh. He loves him so much and he misses the fond look Grace and Joe exchange.

“You need to experience Australia’s wildlife.” That was all Dan had said to him this morning and it had worried Max a bit. He’s not keen on meeting some snakes or crocodiles or whatever the fuck this country has to offer but when they pull up at a pretty normal looking zoo, Max grins.

He should’ve known Dan wouldn’t take him to see some snakes - he’s scared of them himself for fuck’s sake - but instead, they’re looking at lions and kangaroos and Max is actually having a good time.

“My lion is meeting a lion!” Dan beams at him, eyes sparkling and Max snorts, giving the lion behind the glass wall another short glance. “She’s cute.” 

He fondly rolls his eyes when Dan takes a picture and when he sees the tweet, he can’t stop laughing before flipping him off.

“You’re such an idiot.” He pulls Dan into another kiss, he hasn’t been happy like that in years. He feels free in Australia, feels like he can finally breathe again and when he pets a baby kangaroo he actually can’t believe he got this lucky.

It’s the New Year, Max has spent New Year’s Eve with Dan, his sister and a few old friends of Dan in Perth, celebrating and he absolutely loves Australia. 

Dan took him to a few road trips, showing him his favorite spot and they spent the rest of the time either on the beach or doing things like jet skiing or diving.

Max has never dived with sharks before and it’s not something he is keen on repeating but it had been incredibly cool and absolutely terrifying at the same time. Dan seems to be glowing even more since they’re in his home country and Max- he never thought he’d call another country than the Netherlands home. Never thought he’d feel so comfortable around someone else than Lando or his Mama and Vic. Never thought he could open up as much as he did in the last few days with Dan and his family.

He helps Grace prepare breakfast every morning, cutting some fruits and chatting with her while waiting for Dan to wake up (he really does prefer sleeping in as Max finds out). Grace is mostly frying some egg and bacon, asking him at least three times if he’s really okay and Max is always smiling, always saying that _Yes, he is_.

It’s so domestic and easy and he wants to have this every day, wants to wake up next to Dan every day. Wants to have breakfast with him before filming some videos or just exploring Perth but he knows they can’t stay here forever.

They’re flying to Tokyo today, Dan doing a vlog there while Max attends some Gaming event with Lando and Carlos and they’ll meet Hulk, Lewis, Lando, and Carlos in Tokyo - all of them taking different flights.

“Dan, you ready?”, Max shouts through the house, grabbing his phone and slinging his backpack over his shoulder while stumbling down the stairs.

Grace and Joe have offered to drive them to the airport and Max is still amazed by how close he has gotten with them in the last few weeks. They treat him like he’s their own son and Max still has moments where he needs to get used to so much love and affection.

“Yeah.” Dan is standing in the doorway, grinning, his smaller suitcase next to him and Max stops, smiling before he pulls his phone from his pocket. “You look adorable”, he comments and Dan grins. “I know. Let’s conquer Tokyo, mate, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I love Grace Ricciardo with my whole heart and Max being adopted by Dan's family is one of my all-time favorite tropes so this is all mostly fluff with a few self-doubts from Max 💛
> 
> there is still a bit of drama coming but as I said in the tags, this story is mostly them being happy 💛
> 
> and as I already mentioned on tumblr, I've got so much Christmas content for these two that I've decided to just write the Christmas next year as well skskskssk


	20. Chapter 20

“MAX!” Max stumbles backward when Lando runs into him full force, hugging him and he groans, somehow managing to hug his best friend back while not falling on the floor. “Hi. Missed you too.” He pats his back awkwardly, Lando just grins.

They’ve arrived in Tokyo, Max is tired (let’s be honest, when is he not) and Dan next to him laughs. “Wish you two would greet me like that.” 

His gaze falls on Lewis and Hulk who followed Lando with Carlos a bit slower and Hulk raises one eyebrow. “You wish, man.”

They hug quickly and Max greets them and Carlos as well before they make their way out to the car that’s waiting for them. Hulk and Lando are both filming and Max should find it weird how quickly he has gotten used to vlogging. But being with Dan means appearing in half of his vlogs and- well. He has gotten used to it.

“I need to tell you something”, Lando suddenly whispers next to him, he’s not filming anymore and when Max turns to him, he sees that Carlos and he are holding hands. “Mate-“

“New Year’s Eve!” Lando stares at him with bright eyes, unable to stop smiling. “He kissed me at midnight.” 

He looks at Carlos who’s in a conversation with Hulk and Max pulls Lando in a spontaneous hug, hugging him tightly.

“I’m happy for you”, he says just as quietly and Lando bites his lip, blushing. “Thanks.” 

Dan, who has been a few steps ahead with Lewis, turns around and gives Max a confused look. Max just mouths a _‘later’_ and Dan nods, grinning when his gaze falls on Lando’s and Carlo’s hands.

Hulk drives them to their hotel and Max quickly takes a shower before he unpacks. They have around one and a half weeks in Tokyo before Max, Lando and Carlos will go back to Amsterdam, Dan will go to Barcelona with Hulk and Lewis (Winter Testing of F1 starts) and he’s determined to make the most of it.

He has gotten so used to having Dan around that he can’t really imagine not waking up next to him again and when he sees the picture Dan sent him, he can’t hold back a snort.

  


They have a bit of time before Max, Lando and Carlos have their event coming up and Dan just takes them with them on his vlog. The more the merrier and vlogging with Lando is absolutely hilarious - the kid is a chaotic mess.

They go up the Tokyo Skytree (apparently Lando is afraid of heights and only remembered _after_ they went up), visit the Asakusa Shrine, eat in Sushi bars (Lando refused to try any), go Bowling (Lando loses a bet against Carlos and a bunch of other people and the pictures are pure gold) and stroll through the Shinjuku Gyoen Park.

Dan takes them to the Suzuka Circuit and when it starts raining, they spend one day in the hotel, Max, Carlos and Lando playing FIFA and recording it while Dan decided to watch them - he has always been fascinated to see Max play.

“Mate, are you for real? For fuck’s sake-“ 

Max swears a lot when he’s gaming and Dan, who sat down on the back of his chair, grins, watching how Max is absolutely concentrated. Dan’s phone vibrates in his pocket, it’s a tweet notification from Lewis and his grin widens when he sees the tweet.

He looks over to Lewis who just grins at him and Dan shakes his head amused, Max, Lando, and Carlos still being too focused on the game to notice anything. Dan exchanges a quick look with Hulk who’s also grinning and Dan is still grinning when he hears Max, who just conceded a goal from Carlos, swear loudly.

Dan enjoys every second he gets to spend with Max in the next few days, he doesn’t want to think about Barcelona just yet - he’s content with how things are right now. He knows he won’t see much of Max when the season starts again, at least not until the Dutch GP. He got the e-mail with the confirmation for their all-access passes for Australia, Bahrain, Vietnam, and China this morning and he knows it will be stressful.

But right now his whole focus is on Max, on making him feel good and enjoy their time together and he has more important things that deserve his attention at the moment. For example how to make Max cum a third time that night.

“Dan-“ 

Max moans, hand grabbing the sheet and Dan fucks lazily into him, his right hand on Max’s throat while his left plays with Max’s dick, stroking it slowly.

“Hm?” He leans down to kiss him gently and Max moans loudly at the change of the angle, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. Dan just grins, letting him for a second before pulling away again.

“Nah, I already fucked you hard twice, Maxy. Let me take my time with this one.” He grins when Max curses under his breath, trying his best to get some friction. 

“What was that?”, Dan asks, still grinning - he loves that Max doesn’t just give in. Loves that he always fights back a little, always talks back and challenges him. Loves that he’s so demanding and swears nearly half the time they have sex. Loves that he is an absolute brat sometimes. He doesn’t need someone who’s completely submissive to him and Max is just perfect.

“I said ‘Fuck you, old man’”, Max repeats at that moment, moaning again when Dan hits his prostate and Dan starts laughing. “Rude. You’re lucky I love you.” 

He kisses him again, his grip around Max’s cock tightening a bit and Max whimpers.

“Dan, you dick, come on, please-“ 

Dan is not gonna lie, there’s nothing more in the world he loves more than hearing Max beg. Max begging him to fuck him and he can never resist him.

“Of course, baby”, he whispers, giving him a soft smile and for a moment their eyes lock - Max’s hazy and unfocused - and Max smiles back, so much love in his eyes that Dan feels all warm and fuzzy.

He loves this man so much and he picks up his pace, not believing his luck when Max comes loudly, his name on his lips and his cock inside of him, falling apart below him.

They’re doing a boat trip and Max’s mood is a bit down. They have two more days in Tokyo and he just got another e-mail from his father, threatening him that there will be legal consequences if he doesn’t take down the video. 

Not that it would help Jos much - Max’s #UnleashTheLion video has over 8 million clicks since last summer and every person in the Netherlands has probably seen it by now.

Still, Max hates that his father still manages to get into his head like that and he forwards Lewis the e-mail. 

“And he really can’t do shit? He said something about jail…” Max swallows dryly, taking a look over his shoulder.

Dan, Lando, and Carlos are talking while Hulk films them and Lewis, who’s leaning against the side of the boat, shakes his head, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry. Half of the stuff he writes here is simply to intimidate you.” Lewis scoffs, skimming through the e-mail on his phone and Max takes a deep breath. “Okay. So what do we do?” 

“Nothing. If he wants to take this to court he can but we already won that case once and he knows he’ll lose a second time.”

Lewis sounds so incredibly calm and even though Max knows he’s right- he’s still nervous. He knows his father doesn’t play fair but he made sure the video is waterproof, not letting anything slip that could get him in trouble. He’s okay.

“And- really, man?” Lewis looks up, throwing Hulk an annoyed glance but Hulk just laughs. Max frowns until Lewis shows him his screen and the Instagram post.

“But I look good there, send me the picture.” Lewis grins and Hulk flips him off, an amused expression on his face. Max grins as well, listening to the two of them banter until Lando storms at him, nearly pushing him into the lake with that.

“Mate what the-“ 

Lando just shows him his phone where some news show is open and Max is actually speechless.

The others came over as well, looking at Lando’s phone and Max is still at a loss of words. He’s the most successful Gaming YouTuber of 2020. _He’s the most successful Gaming YouTuber of 2020._

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Lando takes his phone back and Dan pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby”, he mumbles and Max swallows dryly his throat tightening.

His brain is slowly catching up and then Hulk, Lewis, Carlos, and Lando hug him as well and Max can’t believe it. He knows people watch his videos, knows they like them but actually being the most successful Gaming YouTuber from all of them- fuck.

“We have to celebrate that!” Hulk has a wide grin on his face and Lando raises his eyebrows. “Here? In Tokyo?” 

“Who knows when we’ll all see each other again.” Dan grins, pulling Max close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I agree with Hulk.”

“Yeah, why not.” Carlos grins, lacing his fingers with Lando’s and Max takes a deep breath, nodding. “What did you have in mind?” 

Dan’s grin, if possible, only widens. 

“Karaoke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write because it's the whole gang together who provided us with A+ social media content 😂😂
> 
> I won't go into detail what exactly happened between Lando and Carlos as this is mostly from Max's POV - I might write a small spin-off One-Shot for them where we'll go into that 👀
> 
> 💛💛💛


	21. Chapter 21

“I love Monaco.” Max leaves the private jet behind Dan, backpack slung over his shoulder and he takes a deep breath. “And I’m really gonna miss Amsterdam.”

“It’s not like you’re gone forever.” Dan laughs, taking his hand while going to the waiting car, Hulk and Lewis a bit behind them. “You’ll still live with Lando and when I’m in Europe, we live together in Monaco.”

“Mhm, true.” Max laughs, kissing Dan quickly before falling on the backseat. Hulk is driving, Lewis is on his phone on the passenger seat and Max cuddles up to Dan.

He hasn’t seen him since they departed at the airport in Tokyo in February and not seeing Dan for over three months had been tough. Dan puts an arm around him, pulling him closer and they drive to Monte Carlo - they have to some flat hunting to do. 

Sometime during March, they’ve decided to move in together - or more, find a flat where they’ll both be when they’re both in Europe. They agreed on Monaco after Max visited the city with Lando in April and fell in love with it and Dan had been more than happy to agree - he always had a soft spot for Monaco. 

Max can’t wait to finally move in with Dan even though he’s going to miss Amsterdam - and Lando. But Lando has Carlos and Max still doesn’t know how they should sort that with Balu. He’s his cat but he knows Lando loves him and- maybe he should just get Lando a cat. But then again, Lando has Carlos and Max hides his smile behind his water bottle while they visit the first flat.

Max loses count after the tenth but they both have things they want (a balcony, a pool, space, cat-friendly) and when they finally find it, a gorgeous flat in downtown Monaco with tall windows and so much space, Dan turns to him with bright eyes and Max’s throat tightens. He’s doing it, they’re actually moving together to Monaco and he pulls Dan into a long kiss. 

“I love you so much”, he whispers, ignoring Hulk, Lewis and the real estate agent around them and Dan’s smile could’ve lightened up the whole flat.

“I love you too, Maxy”, he says, voice so soft that Max feels like melting and when Dan hugs him, pulling him against his chest, he feels home.

They’re back in Amsterdam the next day, Max starting to pack a few things (apparently they can move in at the end of the week already) while Lando is talking with Carlos, Hulk, Lewis, and Dan in the living room. Dan is going to do a proper ‘Moving Vlog’ in the next few days and Max is still so incredibly happy. 

Dan and he will move in together. Dan and he are going to build their own life, going to make it work somehow and- the doorbell rings and Max frowns. 

Maybe it’s George, he knows he wanted to finally introduce him to Dan and-

“You fucking bastard!” 

Max freezes when he realizes it’s his father and he can feel his heart rate picking up. He hasn’t seen him since last summer, he ignored him as good as he could and-

Jos pushes past him, walking into the living room, completely ignoring Dan and the others who look visibly confused for a second before they realize who’s in front of them - Lando looks alarmed and Dan’s face darkens. 

“How dare you, Max?!” Jos is absolutely seething and Max follows him a bit slower, forcing himself to take a deep breath. Fuck. The panic is back and he tries to keep it under control, tries to calm himself. He’s okay, he’s not alone. 

“The fuck do you want?” Dan gets up, positioning himself behind Max and crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Jos and Lando steps to his left. “Yeah, I told you to fuck off!”

Carlos, Lewis, and Hulk gather around them as well but Jos ignores them, his cold eyes fixed on Max. 

“I told you countless times to stop spreading lies, to take down this ridiculous video-“

“I was telling the truth”, Max interrupts him, proud of himself that his voice isn’t shaking, just being a bit quieter than normal. “I wasn’t lying.” 

He holds Jos’s stare and his father spits in front of him.

“You’re disgusting, Max. It was within my right to discipline you as I saw fit, that’s my right as a father.” 

Max actually gets chills at his voice and Dan looks like he wants to say something (Max has never seen him that angry) but one look from Lewis is enough to make him shut up.

“You hit me”, Max takes a deep breath, his palms are sweaty and only the fact that he’s surrounded by his friends makes him go on, “you abused me for years - verbally and physically - and I’m not telling lies. And I won’t take the video down.”

His father’s face becomes even redder, he raises his hand and for a second time seems to freeze. Lando pales, Hulk looks like he wants to murder Jos and Max is suddenly incredibly calm.

He catches his father’s wrist before he can hit him in the face, holding his gaze and tightening his grip a little. He’s stronger than his father, has always been.

“Touch me one more time, talk one more time shit about me in public and I’ll go to the police. And I’ll make sure you’ll never touch anyone ever again”, Max says quietly, it’s dead silent in the room and Jos stares at him incredulously.

“You wouldn't dare to-“ 

"Try me", Max interrupts him quietly and they stare at each other for a second, tension thick and Jos's face darkens. "You little-" 

“Go”, Max says coldly, a threatening edge in his voice. “Go, I don’t know what you’re still doing here. I’m my own person, you can’t tell me what to do and I don’t want you in my flat. You disowned me, you’re not my father anymore.”

The words hurt more than anything else but Max knows they’re necessary and Jos stares at him for another moment before he frees himself from Max’s grip. 

“You’ll regret that Max”, he says quietly and Max tries to ignore the goosebumps on his arms.

“Go”, he repeats and Hulk and Dan step forward. “You heard him”, he says in a low voice, he still looks so angry, ready to murder Jos if necessary and Jos snorts before he turns around, leaving.

The tension drops immediately, Dan and Lando pulling Max into their arms, and Max lets out a sob, burying his face on Dan’s chest, crying while Lando puts a blanket over them and soothingly runs a hand over his back.

He lost his father, stood up to him and he feels so free and heartbroken and fucked up at the same time. Dan and Lando hold him, Carlos making him some tea while Hulk and Lewis talk quietly with each other, looking worried. Max doesn’t notice any of that, he’s crying himself to sleep and praying he doesn’t have to take the last step. Praying he doesn’t have to take his own father to court - praying that this is finally over. 

The next morning his father gives an interview on TV in some Dutch Morning Show, saying that Max has been spreading lies about him and Max goes to the police, reporting his own father for child abuse.

“And you’re sure we can win this?”, he asks Lewis while they’re leaving the police station in Amsterdam, Lewis just nods. “Absolutely, mate. But I might need some help here.”

He gives him a crooked grin and Max frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I need to call an old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I hate J*s? 🙃
> 
> 💛💛💛


	22. Chapter 22

Nico Rosberg, as it turns out, talks a lot. Max is still not really sure how Lewis’s ‘old friend’ is supposed to help them win a case about child abuse against his father but Lewis had insisted that he was the only one who could help them and-

“Nico and I went to Law School together in Oxford”, Lewis says at that moment, a broad grin on his face. “We were the best in our class, constantly pushing and challenging each other.” 

“And driving everyone else insane with our rivalry.” Nico laughs, taking a sip from his white wine and Max slowly realizes where this is going.

“So you’re a lawyer too?”, Lando asks they’ve all met with Nico in Monaco, Lewis having called his friend the moment Max and he left the police station and Nico snorts. “Obviously. Best one in Monaco.” 

“It’s not like there are that many”, Lewis mumbles and grins when Nico’s glare hits him.

“So you could help us”, Max summarizes and Nico raises his eyebrows. “That depends. What is your problem and why can’t Lewis help you on his own? He’s not that bad.”

“Because it’s against Jos Verstappen, Nico”, Lewis says quietly, ignoring Nico’s comment, “and it’s about Child Abuse.” 

Nico becomes silent immediately and he exchanges a quick look with Lewis before he slowly nods.

“So you’re Jos Verstappen’s son”, he says and Max nods. “I am.” 

Nico eyes him for another second before a grin appears on his face. “Sounds like a challenge. I’m in.”

“How much do you want?”, Max asks, pulling his phone from his pocket. He knows Lewis wants nothing for his help which already bothers him but- 

“Nah, this one is free, kid.” Nico waves dismissively and he exchanges another look with Lewis.

“I’ve always wanted to win a case against Jos Verstappen, that guy is such a dick.” Lovely to hear that Max apparently isn’t the only one who hates his father. “Okay. Thanks, I guess.” 

Max takes a deep breath and Nico leans back.

“Come by my office tomorrow, we’ll start getting into it then. When’s the trial?” 

“Two weeks.” Lewis rubs his eyes, he looks tired and Max feels bad. He knows he’s putting pressure on them and Nico nods. “Good, we can do that. Lewis, we…”

They start discussing possible strategies and Max has to say he’s impressed. He has a bit of basic Law knowledge, growing up with his father and going to Law School for two years, so listening to Lewis and Nico now- those two definitely know what they’re doing.

When Max steps into Nico’s fancy office in downtown Monaco the next morning, visibly nervous, Dan is directly behind him, a hand on his back. He refused to leave his boyfriend alone, always holding his hand and he still gets so incredibly angry when he thinks about Jos.

When Jos raised his hand- Dan had been close to murdering him. He promised himself that no one would touch Max ever again and he prays Lewis and that Nico guy can help Max. Because he’s pretty sure that if they lose, Jos will do everything in his power to get back to Max and make him suffer even more.

Dan has googled Nico last night and he has to say he’s impressed - he always thought Lewis is the best lawyer he ever met but Nico is definitely close. He really is one of Monaco’s best lawyers, rarely losing his cases but Dan should’ve known that. He trusts Lewis, trusts him that he won’t get them someone incompetent and it had calmed him a bit. 

“Thank you”, Max mumbles when he sits down in front of the big desk and Nico’s assistant (Dan remembers that he called him Pascal) brings him some water. Dan sits down next to him and Nico leans back in his chair, Lewis leaning next to him on the wall.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy and for a chance to win this, I need you to be brutally open and honest about absolutely everything”, Nico starts, blue eyes fixating him. “It’s going to hurt but we need to get as much as we can so we can prove that he’s guilty.”

Max nods, taking a sip from his water and Dan squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Jos will try everything possible to get out of this and what I’ve read about him- man, he’s a slimy bastard.” Nico laughs bitterly. “He’ll do everything he can and I doubt he’ll play fair.” 

Dan’s bad feeling just got confirmed and Lewis raises his eyebrows.

“He already tried a few typical defense tactics on Monday, saying Max is lying and that it was within his right to discipline him as he saw fit”, he says and Nico snorts. “Pathetic, we can do better. Max, most importantly: do you have witnesses?”

“My mum and sister.” Max’s voice is hoarse and he clears his throat. “And I think a few teachers in school suspected something. And the parents of friends.” 

“Good. It’s going to be hard to find actual proof for the bruises as it’s been a few years-“

“I’ve got pictures.” Max’s voice is barely a whisper and Nico stares at him. “What?” 

“I’ve got pictures.” Max swallows dryly, eyes darting between Dan and Lewis back to Nico. “I- I was scared he sometimes hurt me so badly that I- I don’t know. Got internal bleeding or stuff like that. I monitored them to make sure they didn’t get worse.”

It’s dead silent for a second, all of them staring at Max before a wide grin appears on Nico’s face. “Max, I love you.”

Looking at the pictures is harder than Dan thought. Seeing all those bruises on Max’s teenage body - and they’re everywhere, looking really bad - makes him want to rip Jos’s throat out and Nico shakes his head, clearly shocked.

“Holy shit”, he mumbles, clicking through the pictures. “Does he know these exist?” 

“No.” Max’s face is a poker face, not showing any emotion and Lewis takes a deep breath. “Good. They’re evidence we desperately need and I asked Lando - he’ll be a witness for Jos’s temper.”

“He said yes?” Max looks up, grip around Dan’s hand tightening and Lewis gives him a small smile. “Obviously. And I mean, I saw firsthand how he lost his temper with you a few days ago.”

Max nods and Dan is suddenly glad he didn’t punch Jos back then. Jos probably would’ve found a way to get him into jail or worse and they really don’t need any more drama. Doesn’t change the fact that he punched his doorframe though and has bloody knuckles because he was so angry - still is. 

“I’ve also got the e-mail that Jos will defend himself in court.” Nico looks up from his MacBook and Lewis snorts. “Arrogant dick.” 

“You’d really trust someone else defending you?” Nico raises his eyebrows and Lewis shrugs. “Only you.”

They share another one of those looks and Dan really doesn’t know what their history is. Did they fuck? Were together? He makes himself a mental note to ask Lewis about it after all of this is over and Nico sighs.

“Anyway. Max, can you start telling me everything from the beginning?”

It’s the first day of the trial and Max is a mess. Dan knows since the moment they woke up that he’s nervous and before they drive to the court in The Hague Dan pulls him into a long kiss.

“I’m so proud of you for doing this”, he whispers, his hand running soothingly through Max’s hair. “So, so proud.” 

He skipped the Spanish, Monaco and Azerbaijan GP to be with Max and support him and his boyfriend takes a deep breath.

“Thank you.” 

His voice is still hoarse and he takes his hand before they make their way down in the hotel lobby. Lando, Carlos, Hulk, Sophie, and Victoria are already waiting for them, all pulling Max into a long hug.

“You’re not alone, Maxy”, Sophie whispers and Lando nods, taking Max’s other hand. “We all stand behind you and support you. You’ll always have our back.” 

Max just hugs Lando again, Dan knows he’s close to tears and they make their way to the court in downtown The Hague.

When they arrive, Dan is actually speechless to see so many TV cameras, reporters and - he blinks - fans, who apparently came to support Max. “Holy shit”, Lando mumbles while they get out of the car and a small smile appears on Max’s face, not showing another emotion though.

His #UnleashTheLion Hashtag had gone viral again since the public got to know about the trial, all of Max’s fans using it daily, demanding justice for Max - Dan finds it absolutely amazing and he knows how much this means to Max.

They meet with Nico and Lewis in front of the building, the two taking Max in the middle, Lando and Dan staying directly behind him and they enter the courtroom. Dan kisses Max one last time before he sits with Hulk and Carlos - Sophie, Vic, and Lando will all be called in as witnesses later.

Dan watches Max sit down between Lewis and Nico, Lewis squeezing his arm reassuringly and when Jos comes in, he tries his best to stay calm. All they can do now is wait and hope for the best.

The trial goes on for two weeks and it’s the hardest thing Max has ever done. Facing his father in public like this, talking about all those painful memories from his childhood- he cries himself to sleep every night and he’s so incredibly thankful that he has Dan, Lando, his Mama, Vic, Carlos, Hulk, Lewis and even Nico by his side who all support him.

He’s not sure if he would’ve been able to do it without them, without two such brilliant lawyers - he knows everyone else would’ve crumbled under his father’s defense. Max grew up his whole life believing Jos was the best lawyer there is and that no one could win against him - that is until he met Nico and Lewis.

Hearing all those horrible things his father throws at him daily - it hurts. It destroys him. But the more vicious his father’s insults get, the more Max is sure that they’re going to win this.

Nico and Lewis are absolutely brilliant, working together like they’ve never done anything else and not backing from their charges at all, facing Jos every day with so much confidence that Max feels safe between them. Nico even full-on argued with Jos for a complete hour (the judge had to interrupt them at one point), not being afraid or intimidated of him in the slightest and that gives Max hope.

All the lawyers he has seen before have been afraid of his father - even his old professors in Law School, not daring to say one single bad thing about him in fear of getting sued. Max grew up his whole life believing his father is untouchable. 

But when he sees Nico not backing down when Jos comes at him with another bullshit argument or insult, trying to put the blame on Max, instead shutting down one argument after another, not having any of his bullshit- Seeing Lewis keeping his cool and staying positive even after an exhausting ten-hour long day in court - it gives him hope.

His father had always been good at arguing, good at twisting your own words in your mouth and making you doubt your own brain and Max had been terrified of that. Still is when Jos blames Max, says it’s his own fault and he’s lying. But he realizes why Lewis wanted Nico for this: Nico is good at arguing too. 

And when Jos says “Those few punches weren’t even that bad, he’s exaggerating” and Nico fires “Funny because we have proof that they were” right back at him, pulling out the pictures of the bruises - Max actually has to hold back a grin when he sees his father’s speechless face. 

And then it’s the last day of the trial and Jos is actually found guilty - Max’s pictures of the bruises and the witnesses he brought forward making the big difference. 

Jos gets sentenced to five years probation, has to pay Max compensation and gets a restraining order, not being allowed to contact his son anymore and when he gets lead out of the courtroom, Max breaks down crying.

It’s over. He did it. He finally got justice and he has never felt freer than at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things:
> 
> \- I'm so sorry @ everyone who thought Seb would be the old friend but like he's an F1 driver in the story and that wouldn't really work 💛
> 
> \- I have no idea about the law for Child Abuse in the Netherland so forgive me for that
> 
> -That's also the reason why I didn't write the whole trial it would just get really boring I guess?
> 
> ANYWAY #UnleashTheLion and I'm so grateful for all your support 💛💛💛💛


	23. Chapter 23

Ironically, it’s a text from Charles Leclerc that helps Max to get back a bit of normality. Dan and he spend the next few weeks moving their stuff to Monaco and when Max gets a message from some ‘Sharl Eclair’ he’s confused for a second - until he sees the profile picture.

Max snorts, leaning back in his chair. He didn’t think the guy would actually write him, actually thought he had forgotten about his promise last November in Mexico and Max can’t help but grin.

They agree on meeting tomorrow, Max sending Charles his address and even though he’s still not sure what to think of that guy - he’s excited. It’s been a while that he has done iRacing though (and he’s not gonna lie, Lando is better at it than him) and he knows he needs to practice if he doesn’t want to embarrass himself completely.

He’s still playing when Dan comes back home, only giving him a short kiss before making food and Max smiles before overtaking another guy.

They work surprisingly well, giving each other space to do their own things but also spending some quality time together and when Max cuddles up to Dan later that night, he feels content.

“You’re okay?”, Dan asks sleepily and Max nods, inhaling Dan’s familiar scent. They’re both sleeping shirtless, it’s hot in August in Monaco and he knows Dan is smiling when he’s talking again.

“Good. You wanna join me in Monza in September?” 

Max knows what a big deal Monza is, at least for Ferrari. And he hasn’t seen Alex since last November, the two of them only writing from time to time and Max supporting him on Twitter during every race.

“I’d love to”, he mumbles, yawning and he can feel Dan’s chest vibrate when he laughs. “Okay, I’ll get you a pass then.” 

Max nods sleepily, they had sex before and he actually just wants to sleep.

“Charles comes by tomorrow”, he then mumbles and Dan lifts himself up a little, ignoring Max’s whine. “Charles? Charles Leclerc?” 

“Yeah.” Max moves up with the blanket but staying in Dan’s arms. “The iRacing thing?”

“Oh yeah, true! Have fun.” Dan grins and Max shrugs, closing his eyes again. “Hm, sure.” 

He’s still not sure if he likes Charles but Dan just laughs. “Maybe it’s good you make a friend in Monaco.” 

“Charles and I are not friends.”

Max snorts when he sees Dan’s tweet the next morning, only liking it before making himself some breakfast. He did a bit more iRacing after he got up, Dan is off doing god knows what in Monaco today with Hulk and Lewis and Max takes his coffee back to his Gaming Room.

Maybe he can record a bit more Battlefield V before Charles comes and- his phone vibrates and Max stares at his screen. 

Charles Leclerc is calling him, is FaceTiming him and Max, who is definitely not dressed, curses before picking up.

“The fuck you want?” That came out rude but Charles doesn’t seem to mind, only flashing him a quick grin. “Just telling you that I’ll be a bit late, still got some press stuff to do.”

And he couldn’t just write him that?

“Okay.” Max shrugs, leaning back on the sofa and Charles frowns. “You’re Gaming?” 

“Well yeah, it’s my job?”, Max counters and Charles suddenly looks a bit insecure. “I- how is Battlefield?” 

Is he for real? But he still looks a bit insecure and Max shrugs. “Okay, I guess. I like it.” 

“Can- could I play it? After iRacing?” 

“Sure.” Max shrugs again and Charles grins, suddenly all of his self-confidence back.

“Great. See you later.” He hangs up and Max stares at his phone, a bit confused. Okay. Apparently, he reached a level where he just randomly talks with Formula 1 drivers on the phone and lets them use his PlayStation.

Max throws his phone back on the sofa and starts recording, ignoring every thought of Charles for the next few hours.

He makes himself some wraps for lunch, Dan won’t be home until dinner and that’s okay, really - Max will be in London with Lando next week for some YouTube event and they both have a busy schedule.

They’re used to not seeing each other 24/7 and as much as they would want that, it’s okay. They write each other anyway the whole time and Max starts editing his video until he hears the doorbell.

Seeing Charles again is a bit awkward. They both don’t really know what to do, Max deciding to just step aside so Charles can come in and then they’re standing in his open living room that is connected to the kitchen and they both don’t know what to say.

“Do you want to drink something?”, Max eventually says and Charles nods, he’s wearing some old Alfa Romeo jacket and Max brings him a glass of water. 

“You’re okay with me filming that?”, he asks and Charles nods again, taking a sip from his glass. 

“Yeah, all good.”

It’s still a bit tense but Max doesn’t know what to do to ease the tension and he kinda wishes Dan would be here. Everyone seems to like Dan, and Max- well he had always struggled a bit to make friends.

Mostly thanks to his father but also because he has a temper, was moody, hot-headed and pushed them away again - or at least that was what his father had always told him. Max knows he can be an asshole sometimes but he’s also shy and insecure most of the time, thinking they don’t really like him. 

“You wanna go first?” 

They go to his Gaming Room and Max ignores the proud feeling that spreads through him when he sees Charles’s impressed glance. He put a lot of effort into this room given the fact that it’s kinda his ‘office’ and Charles nods, dropping on the seat.

“Sure.” 

Max sets up the camera, Charles chooses Monza and grins when he sees Max’s raises eyebrows. “Have to practice, no?” 

“I guess.” Max shrugs and Charles’s grin widens. “You’re there in Monza?” 

“Yeah, but I’m supporting Alex, not you.” Jesus Christ, he sounds so rude and Max wants to hit himself. But Charles just smirks, gripping the steering wheel.

“Don’t worry, I know for a fact that your boyfriend is supporting me.” 

He winks at him and Max- Max is close to kicking him out again. He shouldn’t be jealous, really, Dan and he are happy and- but Charles is pretty and confident and a Formula 1 driver and-

“Dan supports Kimi”, Max says, trying to not sound like a complete idiot and Charles laughs. “I know, I’m just messing with you.” 

Well, thanks for that. Max takes a deep breath and nods at the camera. “Ready?” 

“Let’s do this.” 

They actually manage to film Charles driving without any major incidents and then it’s Max’s turn and he’s a bit nervous. Charles is _good_ , of course he’s good, it’s his job driving like that but Gaming is Max’s job. And he’ll be dammed if he looses to that idiot.

He’s doing pretty well actually and then Charles casually says “Dan _is_ pretty hot though” and Max wants to kill him all over again. He knows Charles just wants to distract him, wants to rile him up so he loses and when he sees Charles’s grin he just pushes more, making sure he beats Charles’s ridiculously good time.

Charles looks impressed, staring at him a bit speechless. 

“Okay, I’m gonna be honest with you, I didn’t expect that.” He grins and Max swallows, running a hand through his hair. “What did you expect?” 

“That you’re just talking shit like most people.” Charles shrugs and Max wants to be offended but the thing is…he knows what Charles means.

He has met many people who told him they could easily kick his ass in Call of Duty, FIFA, Need for Speed or whatever game and they’ve all been wrong, just talking but never actually managing to beat him.

“Surprised your brake pedal didn’t fall off again though.” 

And Charles ruined their moment or whatever that was between them again and Max glares at him. “Shut up, asshole that only happened once.” 

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, Charles just laughing. “It was funny though.”

Yep, Max really hates him. But then Charles suddenly looks insecure again, playing with the hem of his T-Shirt (he lost his Alfa jacket some time ago) and bites his lip.

“You, eh, said something about Battlefield this morning?” He looks at him and Max sighs. “Yeah. You ever played it?” 

“Only a few times and I loved it but I’m rarely having time for PlayStation. All I do these days is iRacing.”

Max could see that with that incredible time he drove and he sighs again, throwing him one of the controllers. “Let’s do this.”

They play co-op, working surprisingly well together and Max is actually having fun, the tension between them slowly dropping. They’re yelling at each other, laughing and get along even though Max has no idea how.

Charles and he are not friends. But they get along well enough to only kill each other on the PlayStation and that’s enough for Max.

“MAX! DAN IS HERE!” Jesus Christ, Max forgot how loud Lando can yell when he wants something and he groans, dropping the controller before he makes his way to the door.

“Save the screaming for Carlos!”, he yells back and grins when he gets a “Fuck you!”, from Lando and hears Carlos laugh.

He’s spending a few days in Amsterdam after his iRacing adventure with Charles, Dan has been in Ireland for some travel vlogging and Max didn’t want to be alone at home so he stayed with Lando - and Carlos, who apparently moved in.

Not officially, of course, the flat still belongs to Lando _and_ Max but it’s not that he minds having Carlos here and when he meets Dan at the door he pulls him into a long kiss.

“Hey.” Dan grins, he’s without Hulk and Lewis and Max frowns, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re alone? I thought you guys wanted to video edit?”

“We did, but I have a surprise for you first.” Dan grins, taking his hand and Max is suddenly nervous. He has never been a fan of surprises and he looks at him skeptically. “What is it?” 

“I won’t tell you, it’s a surprise.” Dan winks at him, stretching out his hand. “Can I drive your car?” 

Max normally doesn’t trust anyone else with his Aston Martin, not even Lando - especially not Lando - but it’s Dan. Dan who has driven his car a few times already.

“What side of the road are we driving on?”, he asks him just to make sure and Dan rolls his eyes. “Right, the wrong one. So?” 

Max just grins, dropping the car keys in his open hand. Dan kisses his cheek, taking his hand and yelling a “Lando, I’m kidnapping Max!” (“Good!”) in the flat before dragging him outside and Max is even more confused.

“Okay so-“ 

“I’m not telling you anything”, Dan interrupts him and falls on the driver’s seat of Aston Martin. “Don’t even try it.”

Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, grumbling something but he knows that Dan can be just as stubborn as him when he wants something.

They drive through Amsterdam, it’s a gorgeous summer evening and Max slowly relaxes, taking a deep breath. He feels so much freer since his father was found guilty and he hasn’t heard from him since. To say it’s a relief would be an absolute understatement.

Dan parks the car somewhere in the inner city (Max is surprised he even found a parking spot) before opening the door for him and helping him out of the car, a broad grin on his face.

“Okay, what do you have planned?”, Max asks while taking a quick look around, still holding Dan’s hand. They’re at one of the canals, around them restaurants, flower and cheese shops, tourists and boats on the water and he turns to Dan, only to realize he’s not alone anymore.

Sander (was his name Sander? Max isn’t sure), their guide for the Grachten tour last year, is standing next to Dan and Max blinks confused.

“Hi…?”, he says slowly and Sander winks at him. “Hello, Max. You two ready?” Dan nods, leading Max on the boat and his confusion only increases. 

“We’re doing another canal tour?”, he asks, falling on one of the small benches and Dan grins. “Not quite.”

The boat takes off, gently gliding past the buildings and Max is really confused by now. That is till Dan suddenly drops on one knee in front of him and Max is absolutely speechless, his grip around the bench tightening.

“Maxy”, Dan gives him a crooked grin and Max’s heart is hammering against his ribs, “I know that this might be early given the fact that we have only been together for over a year.”

Dan takes a deep breath, running one hand through his curls and swallowing dryly but when he looks up, there’s nothing but love in his warm brown eyes.

“But you are so so special, Max and I love you so so much. Having that date with you in Amsterdam one year ago is one of my all-time favorite memories and I just count myself so lucky to call you my boyfriend.”

Max is sure he has tears in his eyes, his mouth suddenly being incredibly dry and Dan takes his hand.

“You’re such a strong, amazing and kind-hearted person, you’re my lion and I knew from the moment you picked me up from my hotel one year ago that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Max is silently crying by now, Dan’s words hitting deep and he just wants to say _Yes_ already, wants to kiss him and never let him go but he also wants Dan to never stop talking.

“We’ve been through so much already, did so much together and I’ll always have your back, Max. Always. Wherever we will go, whatever will happen, I’ll always be there for you. Support you, make you happy.”

Dan’s voice cracks a little, Max has completely forgotten that they’re on a boat, that Sander is still steering them safely through the canals. His whole attention is on Dan and his soft brown eyes.

“I- fuck, this is harder than I thought.” Dan laughs quietly, his grip around Max’s hand tightening. “Max, you showed me what love truly is and I felt so restless all those years, not knowing what I want from life - until I met you.”

Max’s heart is beating so fast he’s sure Dan must hear it and his throat tightens, tears still running down his face. 

“Max Emilian Verstappen”, Dan pulls a small black box from his pocket and when he opens it there’s a silver ring inside, “will you marry me?”

Max flings himself at Dan, still crying and they nearly fall off the boat but Max doesn’t care, just whispering “yes, yes, yes” the whole time.

“I love you so much, Dan, of course.” Max stares at him with tears in his eyes, pulling him into a long kiss and he can hear Dan laugh.

“My lion”, Dan mumbles before slipping the ring on Max’s finger - it fits perfectly and Max tries his best to calm his breathing, just hugging Dan even tighter. He’s going to marry Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED! 
> 
> (I also think Max is actually better in iRacing? but for the sake of the fic, Lando is) 
> 
> also, you all were asking for the Charles & Max video skskssk so I wrote that as well 
> 
> 💛💛💛💛


	24. Chapter 24

“YOU GOT ENGAGED!” Before Max even realizes it Lando jumps into his arms, still yelling and Max grins, hugging his best friend tightly. “I guess I did.” 

Dan and he spent the night in some hotel in Amsterdam, properly celebrating their engagement and while Dan went to the airport in the morning (Sponsoring Events in Dubai and Berlin), Max just came home.

“You are going to get married!” Lando is still yelling, pulling him into their living room where Carlos is drinking coffee on the kitchen island and grins when they come in.

“Congratulations, _cabrón_!” He pulls him into a tight hug as well and Max grins, dropping on a chair. “Thanks.” He can’t stop smiling since last night, always looking at his ring and while Lando kisses Carlos before quickly disappearing (probably to finally get some clothes on), Max takes a deep breath.

He called his Mama this morning to tell her about his engagement and she had been so happy for him. Same went for Vic who just screamed at him for five minutes before bombarding him with questions about Dan’s proposal while Max couldn’t stop smiling.

“Who’s gonna be your best man?” 

Carlos’s voice makes Max look up, Lando is back and sitting on his lap (really, this can’t be comfortable for Carlos) and Max shrugs, stealing a sip from Carlos’s coffee.

“Both of you, obviously.”

Lando and Carlos are his best friends and he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have - he loves both of them a lot and Lando’s eyes light up. “Oh my god!”

He leans forward (Carlos groaning slightly - yep, definitely not comfortable), pressing a kiss on Max’s cheek and Carlos raises one eyebrow.

“Are you hitting on an engaged man?”, he asks him, Lando just grins. “Maybe?” 

“We’re gonna have a conversation after this.” Carlos grins as well and Lando actually _giggles_ , pulling his boyfriend into a long kiss. Max suddenly really misses Dan, staring at both of them with raised eyebrows before clearing his throat.

“Excuse me? Could we get back to the matter at hand? Me being _engaged_?” 

He raises his hand with the ring and Lando blushes. “Right. Wedding. When?” 

“We thought about Australia next year.” Max bites his lip, he’s so nervous but also so excited.

He wants nothing more than to marry Dan right now but he also knows they need to give their guests some time to plan - especially because Dan plans on inviting a few F1 drivers. And that means they have to plan according to the F1 season and- okay, that’s nothing new, they’re doing that already anyway.

“Oh my god Carlos, we’re going to Australia!” Lando turns to Carlos, eyes sparkling with excitement and Max grins. “Yep, you do. To all the snakes and spiders.” 

Not that he has seen any of that during his last visit but Lando doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh shut up, I’m not scared of them.” Lando crosses his arms in front of his chest, still grinning. “Only of-“ 

“Heights, spiders, snakes, fish, me…”, Carlos ends his sentence and Max shakes his head amused.

“But really, I’m so happy for you, mate.” Lando takes Max’s hand, suddenly being way more serious than just a minute ago. “You deserve happiness even though you sometimes don’t think that and Dan- he’s good for you.”

“I agree with Lando. Dan is such a good guy and you both truly deserve each other”, Carlos adds, a small smile playing around his lips. “And I’m so, so happy for both of you.”

Max’s throat tightens at their words and he slides from his chair, going around the kitchen island to pull both of them wordlessly into a tight hug.

He’s still in Amsterdam, laying flat on his stomach on the sofa and watching Lando play FIFA while scrolling through his Instagram.

Dan is still god knows where (Berlin), Max has no idea when he’ll come back to Monaco (two days) and he really misses him. He did two videos in the last two days, already edited them and he grins when Lando misses the goal again.

Max snorts when he sees Lewis’s post from two days ago, liking it before keeping scrolling. He also misses Hulk and Lewis, even misses Nico - he has met with the guy a few times when he was in Monaco and he’s still so grateful for what he did for him.

Nico is exhausting to be around for a longer time but Max really started to like him - especially after kicking his ass in Need for Speed (Nico still denies that this ever happened, denies every existence of that video).

Max stops his scrolling when he sees Hulk’s post, his heart suddenly beating faster and before he knows it he took a screenshot of the picture.

Fuck, he knows Dan looks good in a suit. But that doesn’t stop him from getting goosebumps every time he does and it only hits him now fully, staring at the picture and Hulk’s caption.

“Lando, I’m actually getting married”, he says, voice cracking and he looks up, throat suddenly incredibly tight. “I’m actually marrying Dan, I actually deserve to be happy.”

Lando stops his game, turning around and smiling when he sees the expression on Max’s face.

“Yes, you do”, he says with a soft look in his eyes while putting the controller away and taking Max’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “You do but Max, you’ve always deserved to be happy. Always.”

Dan finds the Sponsoring Event pretty boring, he misses Max and he’s glad to have Hulk and Lewis with him while listening to some old man talk on a stage.

“So Australia?” Lewis grins, apparently having gotten over the fact that there is nearly no vegan food tonight and Dan nods. “Next year.” 

“Nice, we’re really happy for you, man.” Hulk grins and Lewis nods. “He’s good for you.”

“I’m just happy he said yes”, Dan confesses and Lewis snorts. “Why wouldn’t he? Mate, he’s head over heels for you.” 

“What did your mum say?” Hulk gives him a curious look, all three of them ignoring the speaker on the stage by now and Dan smiles.

“She was so happy. Said when I have the feeling that it’s the right decision then I should listen to my heart and you know. Do it.” 

He’s so full of love for his mum and Lewis smiles. “Man, I love your mum so much.”

Dan can just agree with that, nodding while he quickly checks his phone and he grins when he sees what Max wrote him.

“Don’t forget, we have another photoshoot tomorrow before we go back to Monaco”, Hulk says at that moment and Dan nods, turning his phone around again.

“Don’t worry, I know.” 

He plays with the silver ring on his finger, not being able to hide a smile when he touches it - like every time. He planned this for over two months and he still can’t believe he got this lucky with Max.

“You’re gonna invite Charles to the wedding?”, Hulk asks him at that moment and Dan shrugs. “Yeah, I’m gonna ask him in Monza. But I also wanted to ask Kimi and Sebastian.”

Kimi has been his idol since Dan was a little boy and meeting him nearly every race weekend now and talking to him still feels a bit unreal. Even more so when he gets one of his rare smiles - Dan being one of the few next to Sebastian who can actually make Kimi smile.

“As long as there’s free alcohol I’m sure Kimi will come.” Lewis grins and Dan snorts, taking a sip from his wine. “Let’s hope for it. You two are my best men but I think that goes without saying?”

“Obviously.” Hulk smirks and Lewis nods, grinning. “Always, man. Did you, eh, think about inviting Nico?” 

“Rosberg?” Dan frowns and shrugs when Lewis nods again. “Yeah, why not, I’m sure Max has nothing against that.” 

Lewis looks oddly happy about that and Dan is reminded once again that he wanted to ask him about their past.

That is until he checks his phone, nearly choking on his wine and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Fuck, he loves Max so much - and this is going to be a long evening.

Max has never been to Monza but he likes it, walking next to Dan through the paddock and soaking in the whole atmosphere.

“It’s been a while, eh?” Dan grins, visibly happy that Max joined him for the day and Max nods, ignoring Hulk who’s filming - he’s so used to it by now. 

“Maybe I even missed it a little bit.” 

He grins when he sees Dan’s incredulous stare, his fiancé (god it feels so good saying that) pulling him into a long kiss. “I love you, do you know that?”

“I do.” Max is still grinning when they reach the Red Bull garage and he smiles when he sees Alex. “Hey mate.” 

“Max!” Alex turns around surprised, a wide smile spreading over his face before pulling him into a quick hug. “So good to see you, what are you doing here?!”

“Supporting my favorite driver.” Max grins, he’s wearing the Red Bull cap again and he notices that Dan is off talking to Kimi who just passed them. “I wanna see you getting your first podium today, mate.”

Alex just laughs, hugging him again - he seems genuinely happy to see him and Max feels warm. He didn’t think Alex likes him that much but it’s nice to know he had been wrong and they chat for a bit, Alex explaining him some stuff about his car while Max tries to find the courage to ask him what has been on his mind since they arrived here.

“Dan and I are engaged”, he bursts out when Alex is talking about the different tires, not being able to hold it back any longer and Alex stops surprised, a wide smile spreading over his face. “Oh my god, congrats mate!”

He hugs him again and Max blushes, taking a deep breath.

“Do you- maybe wanna come to our wedding next year? It’s in Australia and I know it’s far away but we try to not collide with the season and-“

“It would be an honor.” 

Is Alex actually blushing?! Max stares at him surprised and Alex bites his lip, grinning shyly. 

“Mate, I know Dan for years now and you supporting me even though you didn’t have to- I’d be honored to come to your wedding.”

Max just hugs him again (he doubts he has hugged someone as often as today in such a short time) and takes a deep breath. 

“Go get that podium, mate.”

“KIMI IS COMING TO OUR WEDDING!” Dan nearly crushes into Max, who has been talking with Lewis, both of them strolling through the paddock and Max blinks, managing just in time to catch his balance to not fall on the floor.

“Yay?”, he replies, Dan just shaking his head, actually speechless. “Seb and he will both come, Max!”

He’s beaming with excitement and Max smiles, he knows how much this means to Dan. He knows how much he adores Kimi (and Seb) and he pulls him into a long kiss. “Good. I also invited Alex.”

“Perfect, now we just need to ask Charles.” Dan grins and Max stares at him with raised eyebrows. “You want to invite Charles?!” 

“Yeah, I like him and I thought you two get along by now?”

Well. Charles has come over a second time and they played another round of Battlefield but- 

“I guess?”, Max says slowly and Dan’s smile, if possible, only widens. “Peachy.”

He drags him to the Ferrari garages, Max is still a bit overwhelmed with the sudden prospect of having _Charles Leclerc_ \- the guy who flirts with his fiancé all the time and doesn’t miss an opportunity to tell Max how hot he finds Dan - at his own wedding.

“Hey mate.” Dan has a broad grin on his face when he pulls Charles into a warm hug, Max just nodding at him (they’re not on hugging terms) and Charles smirks. “Hey, Dan. Max.”

He winks at him and Max rolls his eyes, he really doesn’t know what to think of that guy. They’re not friends but also not really enemies or rivals, it’s just…weird.

“Max and I wanted to invite you to our wedding next year in Australia”, Dan says and Max wants to say something ( _he_ doesn’t want to invite Charles, it was purely Dan’s idea) when he sees the incredulous expression on Charles’s face.

“Really?” And there is that insecure Charles again Max has seen a few times already. “You- you’re for real?” 

Dan nods, pulling Charles into a tight hug.

“Mate, I’ve known you since you made your debut in F1 and we’re friends. Of course, I want you there.”

Charles seems still a bit overwhelmed and Max- he’s not an asshole. He sees how much this means to Charles and he hesitates for another moment before clearing his throat.

“Yeah, eh, we only played Battlefield a few times together but you’re alright I guess. It would be cool if you could come. But you’re not my best man.”

Charles just laughs at that, apparently having regained his self-confidence and he smirks. “I’m heartbroken, Maxy, I thought we were so close?”

Max seriously considers uninviting him again but then Dan laughs, Charles grinning and Max rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, Leclerc.”

Sebastian wins Monza, Charles comes second and Alex - Max is so proud - actually makes his first podium with coming third and Max is one of the first to be back down in the pit lane to congratulate him. God bless the all-access VIP pass he got from Dan this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love how you all just screamed at me for the proposal what a mood 😂😂
> 
> 💛💛💛


	25. Chapter 25

It’s the second time Max is flying alone to Australia but this time he’s so much calmer. This time, his father’s voice is only a whisper in his head, trying to put him down, trying to make him feel worthless but Max has gotten so much better at ignoring him.

His father can’t control him anymore, he’s finally free.

He’s still excited to see Dan again and he doubts that this will ever change - his life feels weird without him in it. Empty. Not that warm and he missed that positive energy that always seems to surround Dan. It’s a strange feeling to wake up and not see Dan’s dopey, happy smile next to him, asking him what he wants for breakfast (he always knows already though).

Max didn’t make it for any of the F1 races in autumn and the last time he saw Dan was at the end of November in Monaco, shortly before Dan flew to Abu Dhabi and Max slings his backpack over his shoulder before leaving Arrivals.

“MAXY!” He doesn’t see Dan coming, all he feels are two strong arms pulling him into a warm hug and Max smiles, immediately melting into the embrace. “Hey.”

“God, I missed you.” Dan kisses him deeply and Max can’t help the smile that’s forming on his face, forgetting for a moment that he’s in the middle of an airport, is sweaty and tired and has a ten-hour flight behind him.

“I missed you too.” Max kisses him as well, lingering for a moment longer, enjoying having his fiancé so close again before taking the handle of his suitcase and he follows Dan outside in the Australian heat. God how he missed that.

“Have you told your mum yet?”, he asks while Dan stores his suitcase in the back of the big Mercedes SUV and Dan grins sheepishly. “She knows we’re engaged, yes.”

“I know that, you idiot." Max grins, falling on the passenger seat while Dan starts the car, driving on the highway. “I meant-“ 

“I wanted to tell her with you”, Dan interrupts him softly, taking Max’s hand and squeezing it quickly before focusing back on the road. “It felt wrong, doing it without you.”

“Okay.” Max smiles, leaning back and he can’t believe he’s already spending his second Christmas in Australia. With his _fiancé_. Everything in him still tingles when he thinks about that word and they talk while Dan drives them home, Max feeling at peace.

Just like last year Grace and Joe already wait for them in the driveway and Max smiles when she immediately pulls him into a tight hug.

“Max, baby!” She kisses him on both cheeks and smiles warmly at him, her eyes sparkling. “It’s so good to see you again!” 

Max feels the warmth spreading through his chest and he hugs her again, not being able to hide his smile.

“Same, Grace. I missed you”, he confesses and her face lights up even more. “Oh Max, we missed you too.”

Max smiles before Joe offers him his hand again and Max’s throat tightens, touched that he remembered.

“Hey.”

“Hey, son.” Joe’s smile is as welcoming and open as Grace’s and he shakes his hand. “Good to have you back.”

Joe probably doesn’t even know how much his words mean to Max and he takes a deep breath, taking his suitcase.

“Daniel, bring your fiancé’s stuff inside, I need to talk with Max”, Grace shoos Dan into the house and Max blinks confused while Dan grins. “Sure thing, Mum.” He winks at Max before disappearing with his dad and Grace gives Max another one of her warm smiles.

“Come on, let’s get you something to drink.” She leads him inside the house as well, handing him a water bottle before they step into the living room and Max involuntarily smiles, losing his hoodie and taking a deep breath.

He feels at home here and Grace nods to the sofa.

“I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you, baby”, she says while they sit down. “Dan- he’s always been a happy and open person but since he met you- you make him even happier. More mature.”

Max swallows dryly, his throat tightening.

“He makes me happy too”, he says with a hoarse voice and Grace smiles, taking his hand and gently touching his silver ring.

“We followed your trial”, she says quietly. “And by god, I was so happy when that asshole was found guilty. Dan kept us updated as well and- I’m so glad he got what he deserved.”

“Me too.” Max clears his throat, Grace silently puts an arm around his shoulder and he takes a deep breath. “I…feel freer since then. I never thought I could win against him but Lewis and Nico- they really did _that_.”

“Yes, they did.” Grace pulls him closer, nothing but kindness in her eyes. “And I’m happy my son had enough balls to actually propose to you.”

Max chokes on his water, laughing and Grace grins, patting his back comfortingly.

“I’m really happy for both of you”, she adds, “and if you need anything, let me know.”

She gets up again, giving him one last smile before leaving and Max looks after her, a warm and content feeling spreading through him. He loves Dan’s mum so much and he takes a quick picture of the living room before looking for his fiancé.

“Lewis and Hulk will come as well this time?”, Grace asks while they’re sitting at dinner, Dan nods, mouth full with potatoes and Max answers for him.

“In a few days after the holidays. Dan says he has some Christmas vlog planned and even though I don’t trust him”, that gets him an offended look from Dan and a grin from Michelle and his parents, “we’re gonna film it in a few days.”

“And the wedding, do you already have a date?”, Michelle asks while helping herself to some more salad and Dan, who finally swallowed his potatoes, nods. “March next year.”

“Kid, that’s in three months.” Joe looks at him with raised eyebrows and Dan rolls his eyes. “I know Dad. But it’s shortly before the Australian GP, I invited a few drivers and they couldn’t make it otherwise. Kimi is coming.”

He still looks like he can’t believe it and Max grins, taking a sip from his Red Bull. “We also have nearly everything planned already.”

It had been a nightmare to organize everything over FaceTime and Skype but they somehow managed, Max even having a suit already and Grace gives them a smile.

“I’m sure it’s gonna work out. You already have a location?”

“Yeah, somewhere at the beach.” Dan smiles, exchanging a quick look with Max before turning back to his family. “There’s something else we need to tell you though.”

Max takes his hand below the table, squeezing it slightly and Dan chews on his bottom lip, looking insecure suddenly. “Promise me you won’t yell and let us explain first?”

“That sounds like the one time you sneaked off to that concert we actually forbade you to go to”, Joe says amused. “Your apology started exactly like that when we caught you.”

Max can’t hold back a laugh and Dan blushes. “It’s nothing like that.”

He exchanges another quick look with Max before looking at his family.

“We’re becoming parents.”

“Oh, are you adopting another cat?”, Grace asks and Max bites his lip. “Nope. We’re getting a baby. A human one.”

It’s dead silent after his words, Max swallowing nervously while Joe, Grace, and Michelle stare at them speechless.

“You’re joking right?”, Michelle says slowly but Dan shakes his head, smiling slightly. “No. We got a surrogate mother, the baby is due next summer.”

“We felt we’re ready for it”, Max whispers, he’s suddenly so scared. Scared that Grace and Joe will yell at them, tell them it was a bad idea, that they’re being irresponsible, kick him out-

“Oh my god, I’m becoming a grandma!” Grace stares at them, tears in her eyes before she gets up to pull both of them into a tight hug. “I’m actually getting a grandchild!”

She kisses Max on the cheek before hugging Dan tightly and Joe smiles. “Congratulations you two.”

“I can’t believe Dan is getting kids before _me_ ”, Michelle mumbles but she’s smiling and all Max can do is stare.

That’s it? No yelling, no “you idiots it’s too early”?! No telling them that they’re irresponsible, that it could never work with their different lifestyles?! Max can’t believe it and Dan pulls him closer, a happy smile on his face.

“So no yelling?”

“Why would we? You are both old enough to make your own decisions and if you’re ready for it then we trust you”, Grace says and Joe nods, reaching for Max’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re both adults and I’m sure you thought it through. We’re just happy for you.”

“You’ll be great parents”, Grace says, she has tears in her eyes and Max is absolutely overwhelmed with so much love and support. He swallows dryly, Grace still hugging Dan.

“We’re gonna raise it in Monaco and I’ll be home with the baby and all and Dan-“

Max knows he’s rambling and Dan smiles, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“I’ll be home more often as well and when the kid is old enough to travel we take them with us”, he says calmly. “It’s going to be a challenge but we will make it work.”

They have talked it through for hours on end, listing the pros and cons during late-night phone calls and being brutally honest about absolutely everything with each other. Talking about what they want from life, how they could make this work.

Talking every possible outcome through, everything that could happen but in the end, they both always came to the same conclusion: they both want children and they’d make it work.

And it’s not like they’d be completely alone with the baby - Max is sure Lando, Carlos, Lewis, and Hulk would be more than happy to babysit. Not that their friends know yet - Dan’s parents are the first ones who got the news and Max is so relieved to know it went well.

“Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl yet?”, Grace asks but Dan shakes his head. “No, but we’ll hopefully find out soon. Not that it matters though.”

“We, eh. Used Dan’s- you know.” Max blushes deeply, he doesn’t realize he’s still holding Joe’s hand and while Dan starts laughing, Michelle groans.

“Another one like him? God help this world.” She grins when Dan gives her an offended look. “Hey!”

They bicker a bit more and Max watches them with a grin, flinching slightly when Grace touches his arm.

“Does your mum know already?”, she asks him quietly and Max swallows before he shakes his head hesitantly.

“No. Was too scared”, he mumbles and Grace gives him a warm smile. “Understandable but you should tell her. She sounds like a really good person after what you’ve told me about her - I’m sure she’ll be happy for you. Call her tomorrow, okay?”

And who is Max to say no to Grace Ricciardo?

The phone call with his mother goes so much better than Max expected - Sophie actually started crying on the phone, being so happy for them and Max- he didn’t cry. His eyes were just a bit wet and knowing his Mama had his back, knowing she supported them- it meant more to him than words could ever describe.

Vic screamed at him for ten minutes after he called her, Max actually laughing before she bombarded him with baby names and Max had to cut her off because Grace called for dinner. His family is supporting him and Max counts himself so incredibly lucky to have them.

Right now they’re in some fancy restaurant in downtown Perth (Max thinks it’s a bit hipster but the food is good so he won’t complain), meeting with Hulk and Lewis for dinner, both of them having arrived only a few hours ago - they will be staying in a hotel but visit Dan’s family tomorrow.

They’re chatting for a while already, Lewis telling them about Christmas with his family and Max leans against Dan, just content to be with his friends and his fiancé together again. He missed their evenings together and Hulk grins.

“So? Did you celebrate your reunion properly?” He winks at them and while Max manages to hide his blush behind his wine glass, Dan starts laughing.

“Definitely.” He puts his hand on Max’s thigh, his thumb caressing him and Max takes a deep breath. “Yeah, it was…nice. Okay.”

“Wow.” Dan grins, trying his best to not look offended by Max describing their sex life as ‘okay’ (and it had definitely been more than ‘okay’ - Max still gets turned on when he thinks about that first night back together) and Lewis shakes his head amused.

“But man, we haven’t seen each other for over a month! Anything happened?”

Now that he’s mentioning it-

“You wanna tell them or should I?” Dan has a huge smile on his face and Max grins, shaking his head. “You can do that yourself, they’re your friends.”

“What’s going on?”, Lewis asks slowly and Dan takes Max’s hand.

“We’re getting a baby”, he says and Hulk chokes on his beer. “Excuse me _what_?!”

“Oh my god!” Lewis stares at them, actually speechless. “How-“

“Surrogate mother”, Max interrupts him, smiling and taking a deep breath. “She- it’s going to be a boy.”

They found out two days ago, Max still not being able to grasp it properly. They’re going to get a boy, a mini version of Dan and his heart is bursting with happiness and love.

It’s quiet for another second and then Lewis gets up to pull him into a tight hug.

“Mate, I’m so happy for you”, he says, there are tears in his eyes and Max swallows dryly. “Thank you.”

He’s so scared of not being a good father. Scared that he will be just as much of a mess than his own and-

“Seriously, that kid can count himself so lucky to have you two as his parents.” Hulk shakes his head laughing, a fond look in his eyes while going back to cutting his steak. “He’s gonna get so spoiled and- you have a name yet?”

Too many actually and Dan shakes his head, grinning. “Nope.”

“Well, congrats. Imagine him on the grid with tiny headphones.” Hulk shakes his head amused and Dan’s eyes shine, pulling Max closer.

“Mate don’t get me started, I already love him so much and I haven’t even met him yet.” Max can relate to that and Dan laces his hand with Max’s. “You two are up for babysitting I hope?”

“Absolutely!” Lewis’s eyes are shining and Hulk shrugs. “I guess? Who will be his godfather?”

… that’s something they haven’t discussed yet and Max shrugs, a bit helplessly.

“All four of you?” Because really, how else could they decide?

“Yep, that kid is going to be so spoiled.” Hulk laughs and Lewis squeezes Dan’s hand, a soft look in his eyes. “We’re so happy for you, man.”

The next morning Lewis and Hulk arrive at Dan’s house and Max watches amused how Grace pulls both of them into a tight hug.

“Lewis, dear, I’ve made some cauliflower and broccoli dish with bulgur, I hope that okay?”, she asks while leading them inside for lunch and Lewis stares at her with a touched look in his eyes.

“Grace I love you.”

“Always, dear.” She pats his arms sympathetically before shooing them to the table and Max smiles, falling on his seat between Dan and Hulk. He loves all of them so much.

“YOU ARE GETTING WHAT?!” Lando is staring at him incredulously and Max grins, walking out in the garden. “A son, mate. A little Dan.”

“Oh my god, CARLOS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE’RE BECOMING GODPARENTS!” Lando’s excitement is contagious and Max’s grin widens when Carlos’s head pops up next to Lando’s on the screen.

“We’re doing what?”, Carlos asks confused and Max grins. “Dan and I are getting a son. Next summer. You two and Hulk and Lewis are his godparents - only if you want to, of course.”

He doesn’t want to make the decision for them, if-

“I can teach him Spanish and take him to Spain!” Carlos’s eyes are lightening up and Max smiles. “Does this mean you agree?”

“You really have to ask this, _cabrón_?!” Carlos shakes his head incredulously, a big smile on his face. “Of course!”

Max’s smile widens and Lando leans against Carlos, shaking his head amused. “Are you still doing videos then? I mean-“

“Obviously, I’m not giving that up, mate.” Max grins, taking a sip from his Red Bull. “And I count on you two to help me babysit.”

“You really wanna let Lando babysit?”, Carlos asks dryly and while Max’s grin widens, Lando stares at him offended. “Hey! I’m 22!”

“I’m dating a baby,” Carlos smirks and Lando raises his eyebrows. “That didn’t stop you last night-“

“Anyway”, Max interrupts him loudly, really not keen on hearing more about their sex life (he’s not better himself he knows that. Lando and he have talked about their sex life during one of their flatmate nights. Still.).

“Sorry.” Lando doesn’t look guilty at all and Carlos smiles. “We’re gonna celebrate when you’re back home, _cabrón_. We miss you.”

“I miss you guys too.” Max smiles and for a second all the changes threaten to overwhelm him.

He’s going to get married, he’s getting a kid, Dan and he live in Monaco now, they’re actually becoming adults-

“I’m gonna kick your ass in FIFA when you’re back”, Lando interrupts his thoughts and it’s such a normal and Lando-thing to say that Max laughs, panic slowly dying down again.

“Mate, you’re the absolute _worst_ in FIFA.”

“That’s a lie.”

“It’s not.”

“It is!”

“No? You lose every time-“

Max stares at him and Lando grins, leaning against Carlos.

“Well, get your ass back over here so we can figure it out.” 

“Two weeks.” Max laughs, shaking his head amused. “Dan still has that Christmas thing planned - don’t ask I have no idea - and we’ll fly back in the first week of January.”

“We’re gonna pick you two up from the airport”, Carlos promises and Max smiles. “Thank you, man.”

They’ve decided to spend a week in Amsterdam before the whole wedding preparation would start and they talk a bit more before ending the call.

Max gets back inside, falling on their bed - he still has a bit of time before dinner and Dan is out with Hulk and Lewis, getting groceries. Max yawns before opening the YouTube App, scrolling through Dan’s videos.

He started watching them when he was alone in Monaco, mostly when he missed Dan the most and even though he has seen nearly all of them already, they never fail to make him smile.

The vlog is two years old and Max finds it insane to think that in December 2019 they haven’t even known each other yet.

That they both had their own lives back then, Dan flying home to Perth to celebrate Christmas with his family while Max went to his own mum with Vic, trying to ignore the pain he felt because his father didn’t wish him Merry Christmas.

His life has changed so much in less than two years and Max sometimes still can’t believe it. He keeps scrolling through the videos, he has seen most of them anyway and he taps on the one with Seb, killing the time until Dan comes back.

“Okay, so what did you have planned?”, Max asks while he gets out of the car in downtown Perth, it’s a few days after the Christmas holidays and Dan grins. “You’ll see.”

He leads hin into the building, Max is still confused while Hulk and Lewis grin as well - so they know. What-

“Oh my god, are you serious?!” Max stares at the hall in front of them, blinking when he sees a few F1 cars, Christmassy decorated, including some table with food and he turns to Dan, raising his eyebrows. “What the fuck?”

“I need to give the people some F1 but also boyfriend content.” Dan shrugs, dragging him further into the room and picking up some clothes. “So I thought ‘why not both’? And I contacted my friends at Red Bull and they arranged this.”

Max is actually speechless and Dan hands him a few clothes - it’s a suit as Max realizes. An absolutely ugly red suit. “We’re gonna wear that-"

“Forget it!”

“And it’s gonna be fun.” Dan grins and Max stares at the suit. “I look ridiculous!”

“So do I.” And then Dan just starts stripping in front of him and Max is speechless. Hulk and Lewis are still grinning and Max sighs, he knows arguing is useless. Knows Dan long enough to know that he will end up being in that vlog and-

Okay, yeah, it’s a pretty cool idea with the cars. And it’s a really nice setup. He still hates the suit and when he changed, Dan is already dressed, wearing a blue one with a Red Bull cap and it’s unfair, really. No one should look that good in such a ridiculous suit and Dan beams at him, pulling him into a long kiss.

“God I love you.”

“Mhm, you better do.” Max can’t help a grin and they sit down behind the table, Hulk having already prepared his camera.

“We are here-”

“Where?”, Max interrupts him dryly and Dan grins. “Festive season. With a festive feast. Let’s start with cheering to 2022…”

It’s early but already so warm and Max slips out in the garden, sitting down on one of the chairs. He loves those early summer mornings in Australia, the peace that comes with it, the air always smelling a bit like the ocean, freedom and, oddly enough, gasoline.

The sun is already high in the clear blue sky but it’s not too hot yet, the air rather cool and Max takes a deep breath, pulling his legs up. It smells like flowers, he can hear the birds waking up and he runs a hand through his hair, staring at some palm trees in the back.

He knows he says that a lot but he feels so at peace down here. So present. He loves Europe and wouldn’t want to change living there for the world but Australia always helps him to ground him, to give him a new perspective. It’s his second home and marrying Dan here just feels so right.

He can hear noises from the house or rather from the kitchen, he knows Grace is awake to make them some breakfast and Max will join her soon but for now, he just wants to sit here, enjoy the morning and actually make himself aware of where he is. Aware of his surroundings and that he’s in a good place right now.

He takes another deep breath, calmness and peace spreading through him and knowing that he can always have this - can always come back to Australia and sit here and get that peace of mind he so desperately needs sometimes - Max’s throat tightens at the thought and he’s a bit overwhelmed with it.

Australia will always be there to welcome him home and just knowing he found such a beautiful and open second family in Dan’s parents makes him touch the grass below him, reminding him that this is real. That it’s not something his mind made up and that he’s in a good place right now.

He will marry Dan in a good three months and it feels so right.

“Morning, baby.” He flinches, he didn’t hear Dan come up behind him and turns around, Dan giving him a sleepy smile. He’s wearing some old tank top, shorts and his curls are an absolute mess and Max loves it.

“Hey.” He kisses him softly, Dan pulling him into his arms and they’re enjoying the quietness for a while, just standing in the garden with Dan holding him.

“So what are we doing today?”, Max asks when he hears Joe get into the kitchen as well and Dan grins. “Surfing.”

Max has never ever in his life been surfing and he’s absolutely not convinced when they pull up at the beach, Dan walking straight to a small surf school.

“Jack is an old mate of mine, we went to school together”, he explains while heading towards a tall guy and Max stares at him.

Jack has long blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a fucking shark necklace and has the same wide smile as Dan - Max didn’t think you could get more Australian than Dan but Jack out here is fulfilling all the cliches.

“Hiya, how are you doing, guys?” He grins (his teeth are so _white_ ), his Australian accent even thicker than Dan’s and he pulls Dan into a quick hug. “So good to see you again, mate!”

“Same, it’s been ages! How are you?” Dan looks just as happy and Jack laughs, running a hand through his long hair. Max doesn’t miss the staring of a few girls who pass them and he gets it - it’s just that Jack really isn’t his type and he steps a bit closer to Dan.

“Good, life’s good, no worries.” Jack laughs, leading them into the small, wooden surf school (such a cliche, really), looking through the bords. “I still got yours, mate, what about you? Have you guys ever surfed before?”

He turns to Max, Lewis, and Hulk, all three of them shaking their head and Jack grins. “Alrighty then.”

He hands each of them a surfboard, Max takes the huge white thing and eyes it skeptically before following Jack outside again.

It’s a beautiful day (but every day down here somehow seems to be), still no clouds in the sky, the beach is fairly empty so far and Dan leans against his surfboard while Jack starts explaining the basics to them.

Max tries his hardest not to stare at Dan, he looks so fucking good and he doesn’t miss the grin Lewis flashes him from time to time.

“Oh, last question: you can all swim, right?” Jack gives them another one of his big grins and when they all nod, he waves at the ocean. “Then let’s do it.”

“What about a wetsuit?” Max frowns, he remembers that the guys at the beach in the Netherlands always wore one but Jack shakes his head. “You’re from Europe, right?”

“Yeah. The Netherlands.”

“Ah, nah, we don’t need them here. Water is warm enough, you won’t freeze to death.” Jack winks at him and then they’re standing in the ocean and Max is a bit lost.

“It’s THE Australian thing”, Dan had explained to him on their way here and Max gets it but he’s not Australian. He’s not even sure Dutch people are made to surf and he gives Lewis, who looks just as unsure a hesitant look.

“You know how to do this?”, he asks and Lewis snorts. “Nope.” “Great.” Max grins and they watch Dan and Jack who are already on their boards.

“It’s probably in your DNA when you’re born down here”, Lewis says and Max wants to agree when he sees Hulk, also standing on his board and actually managing to ride a wave.

“I hate him”, Lewis comments bitterly and Max shakes his head amused. “How is he so good at this?” “Talent, honey.” Hulk appears next to them, a big grin on his face and Lewis rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Maxy!” Dan’s voice makes him look up, his fiancé offering his hand and when Max takes it, Dan pulls him further into the ocean, directly into the waves.

For the next two hours, he tries to somehow stand on his board without directly falling into the waves again and not to stare at Dan too much, all while trying to keep his balance.

Surfing is _hard_ and when he finally manages to stand for longer than one second on his board, he feels like he’s on top of the world - until Dan gives him a slight push and he nearly drowns in the oncoming wave.

“I hate you so fucking much!”, he growls when he emerges from the warm Indian Ocean, spitting some saltwater out and Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face. “It’s about the balance, Maxy!”

“I hate you”, Max repeats, pulling himself up flat on his board. “You nearly killed me before we even got married!”

“Yeah, maybe don’t drown your fiancé before the wedding”, Lewis says dryly before he pushes Hulk off the board as well.

“You absolute bastard, what was that for?!” Hulk stares at Lewis incredulously after emerging from the water again and Lewis grins. “Didn’t want Max to feel so alone in the water.”

They give up surfing after that pretty quickly, Lewis too busy fleeing from Hulk who looks like he’s ready to drown him while Max tries to push Dan underwater and when they leave the water after another hour, completely exhausted and laughing, Max falls in the warm sand next to Dan, nothing but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I have enough content to write their second Christmas as well and I know everyone is busy binge-watching Drive To Survive and I can't blame you but I wanted to continue my upload strike and 
> 
> YES
> 
> YOU ASKED FOR IT AND THEY ARE GETTING A CHILD 
> 
> 💛💛💛💛💛💛


	26. Chapter 26

Max steps into the plane behind Lando and Carlos and takes a deep breath. It’s March 2022 and they’re on their way to Australia. To his wedding.

Dan is already there, having flown directly after testing in Barcelona and Max finished some videos and events in Europe before joining him with Carlos and Lando - his mum and sister would fly a few days later.

Balu - who is living constantly in Monaco with Max now - is in a pet hotel, Max making sure he got everything he needed before all of them left for the airport. Max is going to pick him up in two weeks when he comes back but for now, everything is organized and he just needs to get to Australia.

“You’re nervous?”, Lando asks him while he falls on his seat in the plane, Max shrugs. “Not yet. I think it will only hit me when I’m standing in front of the altar with him.” 

“Probably.” Carlos, who sits down on Lando’s other side, gives him a big grin. “It’s going to be fine.”

Max hopes that. Hopes that Dan doesn’t bail out on him and-

Max bursts out laughing, completely ignoring the strange looks he gets from the other passengers and shows the chat to Lando and Carlos, both grinning.

“So no horses?”, Lando asks while storing his backpack, Max raises his eyebrows. “No?!” 

He looks at the picture again, knows Dan, Lewis, and Hulk went to the beach today and he smiles involuntarily. He misses him a lot and he can’t wait to see him again.

He’s not gonna stay with Dan’s family this time, having an apartment close to the beach in Perth with Lando and Carlos instead, his mum and Sophie staying in a hotel (which is probably for the better. Max knows that Lando, Carlos and he are chaos and he doesn’t want to do this to his mum).

“And you’re sure there won’t be any snakes?” Lando’s voice makes him look up, his best friend actually looking a little insecure and Max raises his eyebrows. “Yes, chill. We’re in downtown Perth, there are no snakes on the concrete, mate.” Or on the beach for the matter.

“Did you plan your honeymoon by now?”, Carlos asks, smiling at the stewardess who hands him a hot towel and Max shakes his head. “Nope. Probably sometime in May.”

Which is for the better, given the fact that both their schedules are incredibly tight and with their son being born in July- fuck, Max is so nervous. 4 more months and then he’s going to be a father.

One more week and he’s going to be a husband. Shit.

It’s a bit weird to arrive in Australia and not have Dan waiting for him - Max doesn’t like it. But they’re gonna meet for dinner tonight and he gives their driver a short smile before getting in the car.

Lando, as excited as he was when they touched down in Perth, is asleep the second his head falls on Carlos’s shoulder and Max shakes his head amused, quickly writing Dan that they‘re on their way when they start driving.

He’s getting better at coping with the jetlag and Carlos and he talk quietly while they drive into the city, Max smiling when he sees the familiar landscape. He takes another look at his phone and snorts when he sees Dan’s messages.

He loves this idiot so much.

Lando yawns when they get into their airy apartment, dropping his backpack at the door, ignoring Max’s disapproving look. He somehow managed to still vlog parts of their travels and he falls down on the big sofa, rubbing his eyes.

“When are we meeting with Dan and the others?”, he asks while running a hand through his hair and Max checks his watch. “2 hours, we’re going for dinner and then drinks, I guess.”

“You know, normally you shouldn’t see Dan before the wedding.” Lando still looks tired but he has a shit-eating grin on his face and Max throws a pillow at him. “The saying goes that we are not supposed to spend the night before the wedding together, dickhead.”

And they’re not spending any nights together until the wedding anyway - a shame, really. Maybe he can talk Dan into a quicky in the toilet from the bar…

“Come on, _mi amor_ , shower.” Carlos kisses Lando gently, a soft look in his eyes and Max watches them smiling, he’s happy for them - especially when he sees how Lando nearly seems to melt under Carlos’s touch.

“You stink.” Carlos breaks their moment with a huge grin and laughs while Lando chases him through the flat, pillow in his hand and Max grins, filming it before sending it to Dan.

He takes a shower while Lando and Carlos are- Max is not really sure but he’s pretty sure they’re making out right now and he pulls a fresh T-Shirt over his head before grabbing his cap.

“Stop having sex, I’m coming in”, he calls before he enters the living room and Lando’s blush is enough to let him know that he stopped them just in time.

“I want to see my fiancé again and I really don’t want to be late, so come on, shower. And no”, he glares at Carlos when he wants to follow Lando, “you two are not showering together.”

They won’t be late because of his two best friends fucking and if Max has to separate them himself.

One and a half hours later they’re ready and Max calls them an Uber - Dan still had some vlogging to do with Hulk and Lewis and Max just wants to see him again.

He’s excited the whole ride to the restaurant and he wonders if this will ever stop - if seeing Dan again will become a normal thing if he stops getting excited about seeing him again.

Max is pretty sure that the answer is no and he plays with the hem of his T-Shirt, cursing every car in Perth right now. He never hated traffic more than at this moment and he ignores Lando’s knowing grin next to him.

His best friend is vlogging again but Max just ignores him, leaning back in the taxi and breathing out in relief when they finally arrive in the restaurant. He pays the driver (he’s the only one with Australian Dollars, Lando and Carlos not having changed their money yet) before taking a deep breath, the sun already setting.

It’s not cold though, Max doubts it’s ever really cold in Australia (Dan says in the European summer months. But Dan also thinks that everything below 20 degrees is cold so Max doesn’t really count Dan as a reliable source here) and he waits for Carlos and Lando before entering the restaurant.

It’s similar to the one they had met with Lewis and Hulk in December and Max takes a quick look around, scanning his surroundings for that familiar smile he has grown to love so much over the last two years.

He doesn’t have to search for long, Dan immediately getting up when he sees him and not even two seconds later he pulls Max into his arms, holding him close.

“Hey”, he mumbles and Max cracks a smile, burying his face in Dan’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent. 

“Hey”, he whispers and they smile at each other for a second before Max leans forward to kiss him, completely ignoring all the people around them.

Australia is pretty chill about LGBTQ stuff, just like Amsterdam and Max hasn’t really experienced any homophobia here - not that he would care to be honest.

Dan’s lips are warm and soft and Max smiles against his lips, letting himself enjoy it for a moment, enjoying the peace and-

“Hey, Maxy.” Hulk grins, knocking him away from Dan to pull him into a hug and Max flips him off, laughing before hugging Lewis as well. They all greet each other, Dan keeping a hand on the small of Max’s back though while they go back to their table.

He takes a moment to just stare at Dan, he’s pretty sure he worked out during the last month - his muscles are more defined and his tan became even more intense. His dark curls are a mess but they always are, he’s wearing some dark T-Shirt from his own brand and shorts and Max wants nothing more than to kiss him, to touch him everywhere and let his hands go deeper.

His dick twitches in his pants, Dan’s hand is still on the small of his back, a comfortable warmth he’s grown so used to and he really missed him. Missed his unique scent, his smile and laugh and just being around him again makes him so much calmer.

Max sits so close to Dan he’s nearly on his lap, exchanging small kisses from time to time until Hulk groans, nudging Max with his elbows. 

“Stop kissing for fuck’s sake.”

“We’re not kissing”, Dan defends himself while Lewis, Lando and Carlos laugh and Hulk raises his eyebrows. “No? Then how would you call that?”

“…aggressive lip-locking?”, Dan suggests with a grin and they all burst out laughing, Lewis nearly choking on his drink.

“I hate you so much”, Hulk says, grinning and Max laughs. “Can’t blame you, I do too most of the time.” 

“Maxy!” Dan looks at him with faked hurt in his eyes and Lando raises his eyebrows amused. “Already drama before the wedding?”

“You’re all ridiculous”, Carlos comments dryly but he’s grinning and Max laughs, leaning against Dan who has an arm around his waist. It feels so right to be back here, to have his fiancé’s arm around him and he really missed evenings like this.

“So. Stag night.” Hulk has a big grin on his face and Max gets a really bad feeling about this. Lando’s eyes light up, nodding and Dan shrugs. “Eh, sure. Where do we go?”

“ _You_ two don’t go anywhere together”, Carlos throws in and there goes Max’s hope that he has an ally in Carlos. So that means there is only Lewis left and- “Yeah, the thought behind this is that you enjoy your last few days as a bachelor.”

Lewis grins as well and Max groans inwardly, cursing him inwardly. Thanks for nothing, really. He’s not keen on seeing pictures of Dan in some strip club and-

“But I wanna go with Maxy?” Dan looks confused and Lando rolls his eyes. “Nope. You go with Dan and we take Max?” 

Max thanks every god there is that he doesn’t have to go with Hulk (he really doesn’t trust him) and Lewis nods. “Yep, sounds good. In two days?” What?! 

“Do we have a say in this too?”, Max asks dryly and Dan grins. “Apparently not.” 

“Definitely not.” Lando shakes his head amused and Max scowls at him. “I’m not third-wheeling with you two lovesick idiots the whole evening!”

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. Just…no lip-locking?”, Lewis suggests with a grin and Max considers punching him. But he’s pretty sure Nico would sue him and he’s not keen on facing the wrath of Nico Rosberg for damaging Lewis’s pretty face.

“You’re really sure a Stag Night is a good idea?”, he asks Dan while he already knows it isn’t. Dan, Hulk, and Lewis out together when alcohol is involved? That screams like pure chaos. Carlos also doesn’t look too convinced while Lando grins.

“Yes!” He’s way too excited about this and Dan grins, shrugging. “Why not?” And his fiancé is way too chill about this. 

But Max knows he got overruled and he sighs, running a hand over his face. “Fine.” 

God, he hates this and this is definitely not good for his anxiety.

Dan knows Max isn’t too thrilled about a stag night. He knows he’s nervous and anxious. But he trusts Carlos and Lando to take good care of him and he’s actually excited to go out with Hulk and Lewis again, it’s been ages that they’ve been to a club, just the three of them.

He uploads another Perth Vlog and spends the day with Max, showing Lando and Carlos the city before it’s time for him to leave with Hulk and Lewis.

“I hate you so much”, Lewis comments dryly when he sees the picture Hulk uploaded on Instagram a few minutes ago and Dan peeks over his shoulder, laughing out loud when he sees it.

“I’m not even wearing that outfit anymore!” Lewis glares at Hulk before typing a response and Dan grins, shaking his head amused.

“So what have you guys planned?”, he asks while grabbing his phone and Lewis grins. “We got you a fancy car, drive it to a club and get drunk.”

“How fancy?” Dan frowns and Hulk smirks. “Got you a Lamborghini, baby.” 

“I fucking love you, mate.” Dan laughs incredulously, pulling him into a tight hug and Lewis snorts. “I was involved too but it’s fine, I-“ 

Dan just pulls him into his hug with Hulk, effectively shutting him up.

He absolutely loves the car. Loves how the engine sounds, how the car feels below him, loves to drive it and he laughs when they drive through Perth, being eternally grateful for having two such amazing best friends.

Hulk is vlogging parts of it and Dan feels like a little boy again, getting excited about fast cars. They spend two hours just aimlessly driving through Perth before ending up at some club at the beach, Lewis getting them something to drink.

“Thanks, man, it was amazing.” Dan leans against Hulk, a broad grin on his face, nothing but happy. 

He is out with his two best friends, he’s going to marry the love of his life in less than a week and he’s becoming a father. Life’s really treating him well and he accepts the huge glass Lewis hands him.

“To friends and lovers, fuck all the others!” Hulk grins, raising his glass and Lewis laughs. “And to Dan and Max.”

“And life in general.” Dan grins as well, raising his drink and they clink their glasses together, all taking a sip. He can taste the alcohol, he has no idea what exactly he’s drinking but it tastes good and it’s not like he cares - he plans on getting completely wasted tonight and to have a good time, no need to overthink.

Most of the evening becomes a blur pretty quickly, he remembers dancing on some table with his glass in his hand and then there’s a bit of black before he’s suddenly in the ocean, shouting along to *NSYNC’s ‘Bye Bye Bye’.

He also remembers telling people he’s getting married, smiling the whole time and not shutting up about Max’s lips (?) to Lewis before going on a rant of how much he loves him.

There’s more darkness before he remembers that he checked Instagram and saw Max being tagged in a picture, out partying as well.

“He’s so _adorable_ just look at him! And I get to marry him!”, he tells Lewis who is just as drunk, a happy smile on his face and Hulk, who just downed two tequila shots, grins. “You do.”

Dan nearly cries at that realization and decides to get them some more alcohol, then ending up sitting on the beach while the sun rises, drinking, listening to music from Lewis’s phone and laughing.

Dan has no idea how late it is, where exactly they are or who the other people who joined them are but it’s not like he’d care much.

He’s going to marry Max in less than a week and that’s all that matters.

“I really don’t wanna do this”, Max says dryly, pulling a fresh T-Shirt over his face. “Especially because I don’t know what you two have planned.”

“But that’s the whole fun of it!!” Lando is grinning broadly and Max swears quietly in Dutch, flipping him off. 

“I know Dutch swear words, mate, I lived with you for years.” Lando is still grinning and Carlos shakes his head amused. “Is just an evening with friends, Max, calm down. We’re not gonna make you go to a Strip Club or something like that.”

They’re right and Max knows it. He also knows it probably won’t even be that bad how he makes it out to be but he’s stubborn. He checks his phone, raising his eyebrows when he sees Lewis’s post and likes it before looking up.

“Do I also get a Lamborghini?”, he asks and Lando snorts. “You wish. Nah, we’re gonna start with a bit of FIFA before we go to a club.”

“FIFA? That’s your idea of a Stag Night?”, Max asks amused - not that he’s complaining. He loves FIFA, it’s just- 

“With a twist”, Carlos adds, winking at him. “We drink a shot every time Lando concedes a goal.”

“Mate, we’re gonna die from alcohol poisoning after ten minutes”, Max replies dryly, grinning when Lando flips him off. “Shut up and start playing.”

Max can’t deny that it sounds like fun and he grabs one of the controllers, starting the game while Carlos is pouring then some shots.

Lando is bad at FIFA, Max knew that - but Lando is even worse at FIFA when he’s drunk. Or tipsy, they hadn’t had enough yet to consider themself drunk and it doesn’t take them long for Max feeling the warmth and lightness in his body, feeling the alcohol in his veins.

He laughs when Lando misses a 100% chance of a goal, not getting the ball in and he switched the game off, a grin on his face. “Club?” 

“Yeah, this sucks.” Lando glares at the PlayStation, definitely offended that he lost and Max grins, checking his twitter.

“I want what Dan has!”, he says, showing Lando and Carlos the picture and his best friend frowns. “A pink shirt?” 

“Noo, the drink.” Max laughs and Carlos shrugs, already calling them an Uber. “I’m pretty sure we can arrange that.”

They go to some club in downtown Perth, Max has no idea who of them found it but it’s nice and it plays good music and Max has actually fun.

They get one of those vodka bottles that are delivered in ice buckets and he pulls Lando next to him, slinging an arm around his neck. 

“Don’t leave me alone tonight to fuck with Carlos in the toilets”, he shouts over the loud music of the club, Lando just shakes his head immediately. “Never, Maxy, you’re my best friend!” 

He pulls him into a tight hug and Max holds on to him, only pulling Carlos into their hug when he comes back with more drinks.

“You’re my best friend too!”, Max yells at Lando and Lando gets tears in his eyes, clutching on his drink. “Really??” 

“Yes, you idiot!” 

“You’re both ridiculous!”, Carlos shouts at them and Max flips him off, pulling Lando closer. “Let us.”

Carlos does, an amused smirk on his face and they drink even more shots, go dancing and when some fans recognize them and ask for pictures, Max doesn’t even think about being nervous, just saying yes and smiling.

He’s actually having fun, it’s been ages that he has been partying and Lando keeps his promise: he doesn’t leave Max’s side once the whole evening, also keeping things between Carlos and him civil and Max loves both of them so much.

He also loves Dan very much, he realizes and when he looks at his ring, standing in the middle of an overcrowded club in downtown Perth, Australia, the people around him being sweaty, dancing and the air being full with smoke and fog, feeling the bass go through his body, he is overcome with emotions.

He’s really going to marry Dan in less than a week and that thought makes him so happy that his drunk self nearly starts crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are absolutely amazing and I just wanna say how much it means to me when you drop a comment, leave kudos or are just reading this in general 💛💛💛 i'm soft
> 
> I'm also having major Daniel Ricciardo feels atm thanks to DTS and, unrelated but we have some power cuts in Namibia atm so I don't know when I'll be able to upload tomorrow 💛


	27. Chapter 27

Max has forgotten how bad hangovers actually are and he groans, barely being able to open his eyes, bright sunlight blinding him immediately. His head hurts like hell and he’s glad to find out that he’s at least back in his own bed.

God, he feels sick.

Max checks his phone, squinting his eyes at the brightness and smiles when he sees Dan’s message.

He quickly writes him back, agreeing before he takes a long shower and swallowing some pain killers. The flat is dead silent otherwise, Lando and Carlos apparently still asleep and Max takes a long sip from the water bottle in the kitchen, taking a deep breath.

Today is Sunday, he’s going to marry Dan next Friday and it still seems so unreal - at least until he goes back to his room and sees his wedding suit hanging on the closet.

Every time he looks at it everything in him starts tingling and he smiles before putting on some socks and sneakers before leaving the flat, smiling when he sees Dan leaning next to an Uber, looking just as hangover as he feels.

“Hey”, Dan mumbles, he’s barely able to keep his eyes open and Max yawns, kissing him softly before falling next to him on the backseat of the car.

“You’re hungry?”, Dan asks while the car starts driving and Max hesitates. He still feels a bit sick but his belly is growling and he’s craving something fried. 

“You got some McDonalds?”, he asks and Dan grins, apparently interpreting his cravings right. “I know something better.”

He gives their driver an address and half an hour they leave the Chinese restaurant with two takeaway boxes of greasy noodles with vegetables and chicken and Max wants nothing more than to inhale their food right here and there.

They get back in the car, his headache slowly fading (which could also help that the sun is slowly setting) and when they arrive on the beach, they actually have a really pretty sunset right in front of them.

Max slides his sunglasses back on, Dan hasn’t taken his off once and he pays the driver before following Max into the warm sand. They lose their shoes, sitting down on some rocks, eating their Chinese food in comfortable silence, Max leaning against Dan and just enjoying the moment. All they can hear is the waves of the ocean breaking at the beach, some seagulls shrieking above them and Max tries to somehow pick up some broccoli with his chopsticks while breathing the fresh ocean air.

It does wonders for his hangover, the food, fresh air, and painkillers slowly helping him feel better and from the corner of his eyes, he can see Dan smile.

There are some kids running around, laughing and squealing in joy when the waves hit their tiny feet, their parents walking behind them a bit slower, looking content. Max involuntarily smiles, putting his takeaway box back in the plastic bag before taking Dan’s hand, squeezing it slightly.

“You think that will be us in a few years?”, he asks quietly and Dan’s smile is so big it nearly splits his face. 

“Absolutely. We’re gonna get a whole army of kids”, he says, grinning and Max laughs. “Maybe we shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves. I’m already overwhelmed with one.”

“It’s going to be alright.” Dan’s finger gently trails over his cheekbones and lips before he cups his face in one hand, Max can see his brown eyes behind the sunglasses and Dan smiles.

“We’re gonna be alright”, he repeats quietly and Max swallows, taking a shaking breath. All his fears and worries are back, his father’s voice shouting at him when he was four years old for wanting to show his father a drawing he did in kindergarten and his father kicking him out of his office with harsh words, telling him he’s working and doesn’t have time for this nonsense.

His father who is just as impatient as Max, Max who swears so much and earns his fucking living with _playing video games_ , that’s not even a real job, what if-

“I can basically hear you thinking.” Dan’s amused voice makes him look up and Max’s throat is suddenly incredibly tight. 

“I’m not”, he mumbles, a weak attempt to distract from his worries but Dan just snorts, brushing some hairs from his forehead and kissing him gently. “Babe, I’m going to marry you. And I know when you’re lying - you’re not very good at it anyway.” 

“Fuck you too”, Max mumbles and Dan winks at him, expression open and carefree. “Maybe later, I’m still too hangover for this.”

“What happened to ‘in good times and in bad times’?”, Max asks, grinning slightly and Dan waves dismissively. “Overrated.” 

Max actually laughs at that, enjoying the moment of peace but he should’ve known that Dan won’t let that topic rest. He knows him too well after all this time and when Dan turns serious, he knows he won’t get out of this.

“So? What’s going on?”, Dan asks the sun is nearly down by now and Max stays quiet for another moment, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip while he stares at the ocean. He doesn’t know how to put his fears into words and he hesitates for another moment before he starts talking.

“I had a pretty fucked up childhood”, he starts slowly, one hand still intertwined with Dan’s and his other one plays with the hem of his T-Shirt. It’s still so ridiculously warm and Max watches some seagulls fly over a few waves.

“Or more a pretty fucked up relationship with my father”, he corrects himself and clears his throat when he notices how hoarse his voice sounds. “And…I guess I’m just…terrified that I- I don’t know.” _That I turn out like him._

He doesn’t say the last part but he doesn’t have to, the words hanging heavy between them and Max hates himself the moment the stopped talking. He won’t hit their child, won’t be a dick to him, won’t scream at him that he’s busy but he’s so scared he’ll do something wrong, that his son will grow up resenting him and he flinches when Dan cups his face again, forcing him to look up.

“You won’t be like him”, Dan says quietly, he has taken his sunglasses off by now and Max can see the honesty in his brown eyes. “You won’t become like him, you’re completely different, Max.” 

Max technically knows that but hearing those words from Dan still feels good and he swallows, his throat dry.

God, he’s too hangover for this conversation.

“I know”, he whispers. “I’m still scared.” 

It feels wrong and right at the same time, saying it out loud - he shouldn’t be scared. This should be the best thing that ever happened to him and-

“Oh baby, I’m terrified too.” Dan laughs, pulling him closer and resting his head on Max’s shoulder while they both stare at the ocean. “I’m shitting my pants just thinking about having so much responsibility for a human being suddenly. But I know we will rock the shit out of being parents. We love our baby, don’t we?”

“Absolutely.” That comes without hesitation, Max loves their boy already so much without him even being born yet and Dan’s lips curl into a smile. “See? And that’s all that matters for now. We’ll figure everything out when the time comes.”

It helps Max in a strange way, knowing that Dan is just as scared as he is - and he’s right. As long as they’re together and love their son, they’ll manage somehow.

He doubts anyone can ever fully be prepared for becoming a parent and he takes a deep breath, the constant crashing of the waves making him sleepy and he cuddles up to Dan who wordlessly loses his hoodie, handing it to him.

Max smiles, pulling it over his head and closing his eyes for a moment when he smells the familiar scent and Dan puts an arm around him, pulling him closer while they stare at the ocean again, just enjoying each other’s company.

They won’t be perfect parents and that’s okay, Max tells himself while the warmth of the hoodie and from Dan calms him, makes him sleepy.

They love their son and as long as they have each other, it will be alright.

They pick up Sophie and Victoria from the airport the next morning, Dan driving Max while Carlos, Lando, Lewis, and Hulk do god knows what in Perth - as long as they don’t burn the city to the ground, Dan doesn’t really care.

“Dan, it’s so nice seeing you again!” Sophie kisses him on both cheeks and Dan hugs her and Victoria, smiling broadly. “Same, Sophie. Did you two have a good flight?”

He takes their luggage, chatting with Victoria while Max and Sophie are in a deep conversation - nothing too serious judging by Max’s facial expression and Dan leads them to the car.

He got Sophie and Victoria a cute little flat in Perth for their time here, the apartment belonging to an old friend of his and just seeing Max so happy to have his mother here - it makes his heart swell with love.

“Alrighty”, Dan says when they’re in the flat, Sophie and Victoria getting comfortable and Max nipping on some Red Bull he found in the fridge, “I’d say you two get ready, settle in and if you want you can join us check out the wedding location this afternoon? My mum and sister will be there too and you could meet.”

Their parents haven’t met yet, his mum had asked him at least five times by now when Sophie and Victoria will arrive and Dan leans against the kitchen counter, waiting for an answer. Max looks like he wants to say something but before he can, Sophie nods, a small smile on her face.

“We’d love to, Daniel. Max, Vic, can I have a moment alone with him?” She turns to her children who both nod immediately, Dan trying his best not to get nervous - Sophie and he haven’t met many times but when they did, she’d been nothing but kind to him.

Max gives him an encouraging smile before pulling his sister out of the room, Victoria looking curious and Sophia smiles, stepping a bit closer to Dan.

“We never had the chance to talk, just the two of us”, she starts and Dan nods slowly, not sure what to make of that. Sophie looks at him for another moment before she suddenly pulls him into a tight hug, Dan sees tears in her eyes before she buries her face in his neck and he wraps his arms around her, more surprised than anything.

“I just want to thank you for taking such good care of my boy”, she whispers. “After everything he’s been through- after all that bullshit with that absolute _asshole_ -“ 

She takes a deep breath, still hugging Dan.

“It killed me knowing what was going on but never being able to do something. That he finally went to the police and got justice- Daniel, you have no idea how much that meant to me.”

Dan really doesn’t know what to say to that so he decides to stay quiet, letting her talk and Sophie steps back, smiling.

“I’m just so happy for him, you know? You’re so good for him, you’re such a good guy and knowing he’s going to marry you- I know you’ll take care of my baby.”

“Always”, Dan says with a hoarse voice and he clears his throat, staring at her with an earnest look. “I’ll always take care of him, Sophie. I love Max- I could never- we’re getting a son.” 

It’s rare that he doesn’t know what to say and Sophie’s smile widens, gently taking his hand. “I know, Dan. I know.” 

Her eyes are kind and she squeezes his hand quickly and Dan tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Getting her approval to marry Max- he wouldn’t admit it in front of anyone but it means the world to him.

Knowing Max’s family (he doesn’t count Jos to that, not anymore) supports their wedding- it’s more important to him than he thought it’d be and she gives him one last smile before getting herself something to drink.

“God I really need a shower.” She laughs and Dan grins, the mood lightening up again and when Max comes back and Dan immediately pulls him closer, he sees Sophie smile.

They choose some Yachtclub at the beach as their wedding location and they meet his Mum and sister there, Grace and Sophie immediately getting along, the same goes for Michelle and Victoria.

Dan watches amused how his Mum and Sophie bond over the color of the flowers while Max just looks confused. 

“I didn’t know that’s so important?”, he asks and Dan grins, slinging his arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “Well, they have to match to…our suits? I don’t know.” 

He grins and they wander through the location, talking with the manager who assures them that everything will be ready and Max nods along, removing his cap to run a hand through his hair.

“What about the press?” He turns to Dan, frowning. “I’m pretty sure there will be a few journalists and photographers - like you’re _the_ most successful YouTuber in Australia. Getting married.”

“We will make sure they can’t enter the premises”, the manager promises, a reassuring smile on his face. “We have security and only people with an invite will get in.” 

“And we’ll make our own wedding video anyway”, Dan adds, already making himself a mental note to talk with Hulk and Lando. “And release some pictures.”

Max nods, he looks nervous and Dan takes his hand, squeezing it slightly while they follow the manager, the guy talking them through the ceremony and Dan can’t stop the excitement that’s spreading through him. He’s going to marry Max on Friday and he can’t wait.

An hour later, he’s chatting with Max outside, Michelle having taken Victoria with her to show her Perth while Sophie and his mum are still talking inside and Dan enjoys the sun on his face, leaning against the wall of the building.

“Can I help you, Sir?” A girl walks up to them, a small smile on his face and Dan doesn’t miss how her eyes travel over his body. “Nah, thanks we’re good. Just checked out the location for my wedding on Friday.” 

He grins and she blushes, biting her lip before looking up through her lashes. “Where’s your lucky bride?” 

Is she flirting with him? After he just said that he’s engaged?? With Max standing right next to him who seems to really hold back his laughter and Dan raises his eyebrows, taking Max’s hand.

“Right here”, he says, winking at her. “Max and I are get married on Friday.” 

She stares at them, her gaze going from their joined hands back to Dan, her blush deepening. “You like boys??”

Is she for real? Dan counts himself a patient man but…

“Yeah like that’s one of the main requirements for being gay”, Dan replies dryly. “And marrying a man sounds pretty gay to me.”

Max bursts out laughing next to him and a small smile appears on the girl’s face. 

“I’m sorry”, she says, running a hand through her long dark hair and Dan waves dismissively, pulling Max closer. “No worries.”

Max is still laughing and the girl gives them one last smile before disappearing and Dan snorts. “Well, that was weird.” 

“She was actually flirting with you, I can’t.” Max shakes his head amused and Dan raises his eyebrows, a smirk playing around his lips. “I don’t blame her, I’m hot.”

“Yeah, and so humble”, Max comments sarcastically but he’s grinning and Dan laughs. “Shut up.” 

“Make me.”

Max doesn’t know who thought it would be a good idea to do a two-day road trip through the Australian wilderness three days before the wedding. Maybe Dan. Probably Dan.

It’s 7 am, he’s dead tired while Dan is driving and he has no idea how they all fit into that big SUV. Max is pretty sure it’s illegal that Lando is nearly sitting on Carlo’s lap and he yawns, taking a sip from his coffee.

“It’s just some quality bonding time”, Dan had said yesterday and Max- he doesn’t need bonding time. He’s a simple man, all he needs is sleep and a beach and Dan - preferably in his bed.

But he also has the habit of saying yes to everything Dan suggests (remember the shark diving and he’s terrified of sharks) and that’s how he ended up in the passenger seat, Daniel driving, humming along to some horrible country music in the radio while Lando is asleep on the backseat (or more on Carlos).

Hulk and Lewis are talking quietly with Carlos, Carlos’s fingers going through Lando’s hair while holding him close and Max smiles, taking Dan’s hand that’s loosely laying on the gear stick. Dan gives him a broad smile and Max’s stomach- it will always drop at that. Not that he complains.

The scenery changes pretty quickly, the stones getting red and Max has to admit that it’s beautiful. 

“Are we camping?”, he asks while they drive over gravel road and Dan’s grin is not really calming. “Yep. Got us some rooftop tents.”

Max stares at him, blinking. 

“Do you really want to get me killed before we even marry?”, he asks dryly. “Bitten by some snake or spider?” 

He gets goosebumps by just thinking about it and Lewis frowns. “Yeah, I’m also not one for camping, Dan.” 

“It’s going to be fine.” Dan waves dismissively, slowing the car a bit when they drive over a small crest. “My dad told me what to look out for and the region we’re going for doesn’t even have that many snakes or spiders.”

That doesn’t calm Max at all but it’s too late now to turn back - god he misses the beach. He’d rather go surfing again - or diving with sharks, coming to think of - than camp in the middle of fucking nowhere in Australia and he breathes out in relief when he sees that they’re at least staying on an actual campsite.

“I’m not convinced”, Lando announces while he jumps out of the car, the sun burning down on them and Max grins. “Me neither.” 

“I promise you, we won’t see any snakes or spiders.” Dan pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his hair. “I’ve been here many times as a kid and I’ve never seen one.”

Max is still not convinced and when he asks the lady at the reception and her response is “oh we only find a snake every few months but mostly in closed spaces but you always have to watch out” - it doesn’t really calm him.

They get the rooftop tents ready, two are on Dan’s car while the third one is on an extra Toyota and after preparing dinner, which is a weird mixture of a BBQ and some vegan dish, they sit on camping chairs, enjoying the peace.

“You know”, Max starts when he looks up, the cool beer bottle in one hand and the other one on Dan’s thigh, thousands of stars above them, “maybe it isn’t that bad.”

“Please say that again.” Dan has a big grin on his face and Max snorts, rolling his eyes. “Forget it.” 

“Hm, it is nice.” Lando, who’s on Carlos’s lap, smiles and Lewis nods, shoving something from his Bean and Tomato Stew in his mouth. “Really nice, mate.”

Dan beams, taking a sip from his beer bottle and Carlos stares at the stars, a small smile on his lips. “It’s so peaceful here.” 

“So different to an F1 paddock.” Dan grins and Lewis starts laughing. “Yeah, definitely. Reminds me of that one time Hulk nearly got us kicked out.”

“He did what?” Max raises his eyebrows bemused and Dan grins, his hand drawing patterns on Max’s thigh. “Got us kicked out of the paddock.” 

“Why?” Lando looks from Hulk to Lewis to Dan, a curious look in his eyes and Hulk laughs.

“Because Magnussen and I nearly punched each other in the pit lane”, he says, a lazy smirk on his face. “I told him he’s the most unsportive driver on track after he nearly pushed Sebastian off multiple times.” 

“Things got a bit heated”, Lewis adds, looking amused. “Security came and Kevin-“

“It was iconic, to be honest.” Dan starts laughing and Max grins. “What did he do?” 

“He said ‘Suck my balls, honey.’” Hulk shrugs and they stare at him for a moment before they start laughing, Max shaking his head. “He didn’t!”

“Yes, he did, in front of four live TV cameras and ten journalists.” Lewis snorts, running a hand through his hair. “We were really in trouble and it’s only thanks to Kimi that we could keep our all-access passes to the paddock.”

“And?” Lando grins, his eyes sparkling suspiciously and Hulk raises his eyebrows. “And what?” 

“Did you do it?” 

“Did I do _what_??” 

“Suck his balls.” Lando has a shit-eating grin on his face and it’s quiet for a second before Hulk smirks. “Yeah.”

Lewis nearly chokes on his beer while Dan starts laughing and Max stares at him. “You’re kidding, right?” “Nope.” Hulk takes a swig from his beer, still grinning. “He gave me his keycard for his hotel room and I visited him later that night.”

“Mate you never told us!” Dan stares at him, something between offended and amused and Hulk shrugs, taking another swig from his beer. “It was a one-time thing.” 

“Oh my god.” Max can’t stop laughing, Lando still seems speechless.

“Was it good?” Carlos grins and Hulk hesitates for a moment before he nods. “Yeah.” 

“Jeepers”, Dan mumbles, “you should’ve said that _before_ I invited him to my wedding. Now things are gonna be awkward.”

Now it’s Hulk’s turn to nearly choke on his beer and he stares at Dan in horror. “You did what?!” 

“I’m kidding but you should’ve seen your face.” Dan laughs and Hulk throws some small stone at him, glaring. “Asshole.”

They keep bantering and talking deep in the night and when Max cuddles up to Dan in their rooftop tent, Lewis and Hulk in the one next to them, he has a big smile on his face.

Three more days and he’ll marry Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed atm lssjskdsd BUT THANK GOD I've written this already 
> 
> Tomorrow we will finally have the wedding but I just wanted to give them a bit more time to sort things out 
> 
> 💛💛💛


	28. Chapter 28

“You’re getting married today!” Lando lands on him with a soft _thump_ and Max groans, sleepily pushing his best friend off him. “What?”

“You’re marrying Dan today!”

That sentence is enough to make Max sit up straight, staring at Lando and his words slowly sicker through.

“Oh my god.”

His gaze falls on his dark blue wedding suit, his stomach makes a somersault and all this sleepiness is gone in seconds. 

“Oh my god”, he repeats while Lando sits across from him with crossed legs and a huge grin on his face.

“You’re excited?”, he asks while typing on his phone and Max nods, wanting to reach for his own iPhone. 

“Nope, you can’t write Dan.” Lando snatches his phone away, hiding it behind his back and Max raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“You can’t contact or see him before the wedding! It’s tradition!” Lando grins and Max stares at him, debating if it’s worth it to tackle Lando to the ground for his phone and having to fight Carlos for that later. He really wants to write Dan. But-

“I thought I can’t spend the night with him? Which I didn’t”, he says dryly, he’s still bitter about that but Lando just waves dismissively. “Yeah, no. Also no phone.”

He jumps up from the bed again (how can he be so active at- to be honest, Max has no idea how late it is given the fact that _he has no phone_ ), still grinning. “Come on, Carlos prepared breakfast!” 

He is already out of the room and Max groans before dragging himself up and out of his bedroom, making a stop at the bathroom before entering the kitchen. His nerves are slowly waking up too and he’s not sure if he will get some food down.

Fuck he wishes he could write Dan, make sure everything goes after plan and- maybe he could steal Lando’s phone? Or Carlos’s? He’s still listing the Pro’s and Con’s of that plan when he sits down at the kitchen island and Carlos grins at him.

“Good Morning, how are you doing?” 

“Terrible, I wanna quit”, Max replies dryly, staring at the coffee Carlos places in front of him. God, he can’t do this, what if he forgets all his words, his _speech_ -

“Yeah no that’s not an option.” Lando grins, chewing on some Nutella toast and Max scowls at him (he’s still mad at him for taking his phone away) before looking at his Avocado toast.

“Have you heard anything from Dan?”, he asks while taking a bite and Carlos shakes his head. “No, but Hulk wrote me that Lewis and he are at his place and he’s awake.” 

Well, that’s something. At least he’s not dead.

Max leans closer to Lando who’s on Twitter and he nearly chokes on his toast when he sees the Hashtag Lando used.

“Royal Wedding?? Really, mate??” 

“Well, you two _are_ the royal couple - of YouTube at least.” Lando shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “And all the hype that’s surrounding your wedding? It could easily be Prince William’s wedding.” 

“Prince William is already married.”

“I know that - I’m British, mate.” Lando rolls his eyes but he grins, scrolling through Twitter. “And the fans love it, they already picked it up.” 

Of course they did. Max is not surprised anymore and he takes a deep breath, still chewing on that one slice of Avocado toast.

“It really speaks volumes about how high the whole grid values Daniel Ricciardo, them all arriving a bit earlier just to attend his wedding.” Max looks up when he hears the voice of the TV commentator and his grip around his mug instinctively tightens a little.

“Lance Stroll and Alex Albon are rumored to be in Perth already, having arrived last night while Charles Leclerc traveled with Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Raikkonen.”

They’re here and that knowledge somehow makes it so much more real. They’re actually here, he’s marrying Dan in - he looks at the clock on the wall - 6 hours and his stomach drops at that realization.

“I am not having doubts”, he starts, playing with his mug and he only realizes he’s shaking when Carlos gently takes his hand, saving him from spilling his coffee, “but I’m scared shitless.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Lando flops down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and Carlos nods. “You meet him at the altar, tell him again how much you love him but with nicer words, then say Yes and we get drunk afterward.”

Max involuntarily starts laughing and Carlos grins, visibly satisfied with himself. 

“And we’re gonna be right next to you, mate. Like, directly behind you.” Lando grins as well and Max takes a deep breath, staring out of the window at the ocean.

6 hours. Holy shit.

“Also. Do you guys have a pizza buffet now or not?” Lando grins and Max stares at him for a second before he laughs again and Carlos shakes his head amused. “Good to know that you’ve got your priorities set, _cariño_.”

Everything feels a bit easier after that. They play some FIFA to kill the time, tension slowly leaving him before they get ready and Max takes one last look in the mirror, adjusting his cuffs. He looks good, he looks- he looks grown-up. He looks ready to marry Dan.

His nervousness slowly vanishes, excitement taking over and he smiles before joining Lando and Carlos in the hallway.

“Ready?” Carlos gives him a warm smile and Max takes a deep breath, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

“We got you a little surprise”, Lando says while they step out of the building and Max stares at the two McLaren, actually speechless. “What-“

“You complained you didn’t get a Lamborghini on your Stag Night.” Carlos shrugs, pulling the car keys from his dress pants. “You’ll go with Lando while I’ll pick up your sister and mother.”

“And I’m driving.” Lando has a huge grin on his face, falling on the driver’s seat and Max follows him slower, he’s still a bit overwhelmed. “Why you?” 

“Because the groom doesn’t drive himself _and_ because I’m used to driving on the left side.”

Lando starts the car, the engine roars below them and Max can feel the shivers run down his back. 

“You two are insane, do you know that?”, he says while Lando steers then through traffic and his best friend laughs. “We just love you, mate.”

Max doesn’t know what to say to that and he bites his lip, taking a deep breath. He knows Dan will be waiting for him when he arrives and fuck, he’s nervous again. Dan will wait for him and he instinctively clutches tighter on to the door handle.

Dan is not particularly nervous - rather excited and when he arrives at their venue, most of their guests being already there, he can’t help but have a huge smile on his face.

“Finally.” His mum pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and Dan smiles. “Hey.” 

He lets his gaze wander over their guests, most of them are already here, even Carlos with Max’s mum and sister and he takes a deep breath.

Half an hour and he’ll marry Max.

He runs a hand through his hair, making his round and when he stops in front of Kimi and Seb, his smile widens. “It’s so nice you made it!”

He hugs both of them and laughs when Kimi awkwardly pats his back. “Of course, you invited us.” 

He gives him one of his rare smiles and Dan’s heart swells, Seb laughing. “It’s a pleasure, really. We’re so happy for you, Dan.”

“Thanks, Seb.” Dan grins, talking a bit more with them and then he’s suddenly standing in front of Charles and he hugs him tightly. 

“I’m so happy for you”, Charles mumbles and Dan smiles. “Thanks, mate. I’m so glad you came, it means a lot.”

“Dan, you inviting me meant a lot to me - don’t tell Max I said that - and I’m just excited.” Charles gives him a genuine smile and Dan can feel his heart become soft. “Thank you, Charles.”

Charles just waves dismissively, letting his eyes wander over his body. 

“You look good”, he comments suggestively and Dan is pretty sure he winked at him - not that he could see it behind his black sunglasses.

“Stop flirting with the groom or I’ll tell Seb.” Alex appears behind them, glaring at Charles before smiling a bit shyly at Dan. “Hey.” 

“Hey, mate.” Dan grins, hugging him and his smile widens when he sees Lance coming their way as well.

“I didn’t- don’t tell Seb?” Charles tries his best to look innocent and while Alex shakes his head amused, Dan just laughs. 

“Don’t tell me what?” Seb appears behind them, Kimi next to him and Charles blushes. “Nothing.”

“Dan!” Lance hugs him with a broad smile, ignore Seb and Charles discussing and Dan hugs him. “Hey, mate. So happy you could make it.” 

“Of course!” Lance’s smile widens and they talk a bit, Dan quickly checking his phone.

  


He likes both pictures, he absolutely loves the Hashtag Lando came up with this morning (it completely blew up, trending in Australia) and he flinches when suddenly Hulk steps next to him, giving him a short smile.

“You should get ready”, he says quietly and Dan’s stomach does a somersault. 

“Okay”, he says, his voice suddenly hoarse and he follows Hulk to Lewis who’s already waiting a bit on the side.

Their guests take their seats, his parents and Max’s mother and sister are in the first row and Dan takes a deep breath. It’s all good. Just Max who he’s going to marry. No big deal.

He adjusts his suit jacket, he’ll remove the sunglasses later and Hulk and Lewis are behind him. He hears the engine of a car and when an orange McLaren turns around the corner, Dan’s heart skips a beat.

Max.

Max tries his best not to freak out when he sees all the people and Lando parks the car before they step outside. Their guests are standing and Max can’t see Dan yet which doesn’t really help to calm his anxiety.

But they’ve agreed to both step in front of the altar at the same time, each coming from their own side and he follows Lando around the left side until they’ve reached Carlos.

He takes a shaky breath, he _does_ see Charles who’s standing between Alex and Seb somewhere in the second row and Lando gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It will be alright”, he whispers and Max can’t hold back the smile. He knows Lando is right and when his gaze catches his Mama’s, her already having tears in her eyes, his smile only widens.

Then ‘(Everything I do) I do it for You’ by Bryan Adams starts _(“Don’t you think this is a bit cliche?”, Max asks while they’re looking through songs to walk to the altar together and Dan laughs, pulling him closer. “What’s bad about that?” “It’s so cheesy.” Max snorts and Dan grins, kissing him softly. “I like cheese.” “You’re unbelievable.” Max shakes his head amused, kissing him too. “Bryan Adams it is then.”)_ and Max is already nearly crying at this point while he slowly starts walking.

It’s so cheesy and beautiful and perfect and when he sees Dan coming towards him, with that huge, happy smile he loves so much, he can’t hold back his own smile any longer, his throat tightening.

“Hey”, Dan whispers when they meet in the middle, taking his hands and Max’s smile widens. 

“Hey”, he says quietly and they stare at each other for a moment, completely oblivious to the people around them.

“We are gathered here today for the most beautiful thing on earth: Love.” The voice of the referent breaks their moment and they smile at each other one more time before turning to him, Max still holding on to Dan’s hand.

His whole nervousness was gone the moment he saw Dan, all he feels right now is happy and he wonders how he could ever doubt Dan. The referent starts talking about love a bit more and Max tries his best to pay attention but all he wants is to finally say Yes.

“I know you both prepared a little speech for the other one, right?” The referent gives them a soft smile and they nod. 

“Daniel, would you mind and start?” The referent looks to Dan who just smiles. “Not at all.” 

He turns to Max, still holding his hands and Max’s throat tightens, staring at his soon-to-be husband.

“Two years ago”, Dan starts, a small smile playing around his lips, “I went to Amsterdam and fell in love with this Dutch YouTuber.” 

A chuckle goes through the crowd and Max grins, biting his lips.

“This certain YouTuber, who has a habit of swearing a lot”, Dan grins and Max blushes, “took me for dinner and the moment he picked me up from my hotel I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Not just because he drove an Aston Martin”, Dan is still grinning but his eyes are soft, “but because he has been the kindest, funniest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met.“

Max’s can feel himself tear up and he takes a deep breath, trying to somehow keep it together.

“We somehow made our relationship work, faced I don’t know how many time zones and jetlags, had so many late-night FaceTime and shitty Skype calls, so many airports and planes but we made it work. We moved to Monaco last year and I never looked back.”

Fuck, Max is sure he’s crying already, he completely forgot that there are other people around - all he focuses on is Dan.

“Max - I mean, you all know him. He’s so strong, such a good friend, boyfriend, he’s my lion, the love of my life and he’ll be an amazing father.” Dan smiles, his brown eyes shining suspiciously and he squeezes his hands.

“Max, tweeting you two years ago has been the best decision of my life and I love you so fucking much, you have no idea.”

Max hears a sob and he’s pretty sure it’s either his or Dan’s mum and he bites his lip, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Dan- fuck.” He shakes his head and laughs under tears when he realizes that he swore again. “I’ve never been good with words and all. All I know is that I completely lost my shit when you tweeted me two years ago. Just like the whole fandom.”

He hears some people laugh behind him and he grins sheepishly, Dan grinning as well.

“I told you to buy me dinner first before you’d propose to me”, Max can’t hold back a smile when he thinks about their first date in Amsterdam, “and look where we are now: on some beach in Australia, getting married while our son is on his way. Fuck.” 

Max shakes his head incredulously, not caring anymore about how much he swears.

“Dan, I- I can’t put into words how much I love you, how much you mean to me, how much you changed my life for the better. Without you, I would’ve never found the strength to actually go to the police, taking my own father to court.”

Max bites his lip, taking a deep breath, it’s incredibly quiet, all you can hear is the ocean and he looks into Dan’s soft eyes.

“You’re the love of my life, light of my life, my sun and waking up next to you every- well not every morning”, Dan grins at that and Max shakes his head amused, “but every time I get to wake up next to you I just count myself so incredibly lucky. Our son is so lucky to have you as his Dad and I- I just love you so fucking much.”

Max knows he’s crying by now and he wipes the tears away, smiling. Dan looks touched, his grip tightening and there is a single tear running down his face. 

“Maxy…”, he whispers and Max wants nothing more than to kiss him.

Not yet though and when he dares to look to their guests for the first time today and sees Charles actually having tears in his eyes like half of the other people, Seb having an arm around his shoulder - Max can’t stop smiling.

The referent is smiling as well, stepping forward. “Your vows then. Max?” 

Their rings are already on a soft cushion in front of them and Max nods, taking a deep breath while the referent starts talking.

“Do you, Max, take Daniel, for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

“I do”, Max says with a hoarse voice and he smiles when he hears their guests cheer, Dan’s smile so bright it could compete with the sun.

“Do you, Daniel, take Max, for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

The referent turns to Dan and Dan is still smiling, nothing but love in his eyes.

“I do.” His voice is firm and Max’s stomach does a somersault at those words - they both said Yes. They are technically married, holy-

Max takes one of the golden rings, his hand shaking slightly and he slips it over Dan’s finger, praying he remembers his vow.

“This ring”, he starts, voice nearly breaking, “is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.“

He hears another sob that sounds suspiciously like Lando, and Max is crying again, overwhelmed with love for the man in front of him. Dan looks at him with warm brown eyes, smiling while taking the second ring.

His hands are warm when he takes Max’s hand, gently slipping the ring over his finger - it fits perfectly and Max exhales a shaky breath.

“This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.”

Dan’s voice is hoarse, he’s crying as well now but he’s also still smiling and the referent clears his throat.

“By the power vested in me by the State of Western Australia, I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.”

Dan cups Max’s face in his big hands, pulling him closer and when they finally kiss, Max is a complete mess, clinging on to Dan. It’s perfect, their guests cheering loudly and he doubts he’ll ever stop smiling, Dan still holding him close, kissing him.

“I love you so much”, Dan whispers as soon as they break apart again and Max just kisses him again, overwhelmed with emotions. He’s actually married.

“Isn’t that the moment where we should spray them with the champagne bottles?”, he hears Charles ask in a low voice and while Dan bursts out laughing, Seb glares at him. “Don’t you _dare_ , Charles!”

Max grins while Alex starts laughing and Charles winks at them, a smirk around his lips.

“MY HUSBAND, MAX FUCKING VERSTAPPEN!”, Dan then suddenly yells, beaming and lifting their joined hands and while Max blushes, their guests cheer and whistle loudly.

Everything after that is a bit of a blur, they walk through the aisle together, holding hands, someone throwing rice at them (Max is pretty sure it’s Lando) before they take their official wedding pictures with Hulk on the beach while their guests get some champagne.

“You look so fucking hot in that suit”, Dan mumbles against his ear and Max blushes deeply, glad he’s wearing sunglasses. “So do you”, he mumbles, pressing himself a bit closer to Dan - his _husband_.

“Stop flirting for God’s sake and behave!”, Hulk shouts and Max starts laughing before Lando crashes into him, hugging him tightly. “You’re fucking married!” 

He presses a kiss on his cheek, eyes still shining suspiciously and Max hugs him back, smiling. “I am.”

That seems to break the ice for the rest of their guests to congratulate them, Carlos being next and Max is completely shocked when even Charles pulls him into a tight hug, eyes wet.

“That was so beautiful, mate.” He takes a deep breath, smiling and Max doesn’t even have time to process it before he’s standing in front of Kimi Raikkonen.

“Congrats, kid.” Kimi gives him a warm smile before hugging him and Max blinks in surprise, actually shocked. That is a five-times World Champion hugging him, known as the Iceman and-

“Maxy!” And then there’s his Mama, hugging him while crying, looking so happy and proud at the same time, kissing his cheek and Max’s tears are back.

“It was so beautiful, you two-“ 

Sophie shakes her head touched, eyes soft and she pulls him and Victoria and in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks”, Max brings out, his voice cracking at the end and she gives him one last smile before hugging Dan and Max is standing in front of Dan’s parents.

“Max!” Grace has tears in her eyes, pulling him into her arms and Max smiles, holding her close. “You two-“ 

She’s actually speechless, shaking her head instead and kissing his cheeks.

“Congrats, son. Dan is one lucky man.” Joe gives him a warm smile and Max hesitates for another second before hugging him and when Joe hugs him back, strong arms holding him, Max can’t hold back the sob that escapes his lip.

“I’m so proud of you, son”, Joe says quietly, stroking his back and Max is a mess, holding on to Dan’s dad while crying and he takes a shaky breath, trying to control his breathing a little.

“Thanks”, he manages and Joe smiles warmly. “Of course, kid.” 

Max keeps hugging their guests, including a very happy Alex and Sebastian and a few other drivers (he somehow has the feeling Dan really _did_ invite the whole grid) and they move to their tables.

“There’s a pizza buffet!” Lando’s excited scream makes Max laugh, his best friend falling on his seat across from him and Carlos grins. “Yep, they even got vegan pizza.” 

“Oh my god.” Lewis’s eyes light up and Dan snorts, putting an arm around Max and pulling him closer.

“I annoyed him for two hours until he agreed”, he says, definitely still proud of himself and Max laughs, taking a sip from his champagne. “We also got some other stuff, just check it out.”

Now that the ‘serious’ part is over he’s so much more relaxed, leaning against Dan and he can’t stop staring at his ring. It sparkles a little under the sun and he grins when he sees Lewis coming towards them, next to him Nico.

“Thanks for the invite, Max.” Nico smiles warmly and when his phone starts ringing he just switches it off, raising his eyebrows when he sees Max’s incredulous look. “What?”

“What if it was important?”, Max asks amused but Nico just waves dismissively. 

“I’m not working today”, is all he says before he gives Lewis a short smile. “You wanna grab some vegan pizza?”

Lewis’s eyes turn soft and he smiles. “Absolutely.” 

They disappear and Dan turns to Max, grinning. “100€ they fucked at least once.” 

“Daniel!” 

“Oh shit. Sorry, Mum.” Dan grins sheepishly, apparently having completely forgotten that his whole family is sitting with them at the table and Dan’s grandma shrugs. “I’m in.”

“Mum!” Grace stares at her mother and Lando bursts out laughing, leaning against Carlos. “Me too.” 

“You bas-“ 

Hulk, who just came towards them, stops his insult mid-sentence when he sees Dan’s family and he instead glares at them. “You invited Kevin!”

“Oh yeah, I did. I actually thought he couldn’t make it but he managed.” Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face and he lazily runs a hand through his hair. “Did you meet?” 

“Yes, we did.” Hulk glares at him and Lando starts laughing.

“Did you say hi?”, he asks, giving him an innocent look and Hulk actually blushes - Max has never seen him lose his cool like that. 

“It was awkward as fuck”, he scowls and Dan laughs loudly, eating some more pizza. 

“Maybe you find sometime later to…reconnect?”, he asks and Hulk looks like he’s close to murdering him.

“I hate you”, he says dryly before stealing Dan’s last pizza slice and falls on his seat next to Carlos. “A lot.” 

“I think it’s a nice idea, I’m sure Kevin would love to reconnect with you”, Max says grinning and Hulk nearly chokes on his pizza while Dan starts laughing.

“Forget what I said, I hate both of you.” Hulk rolls his eyes but he can’t hold his grin back any longer and Dan pulls Max into a long kiss. “Good to know that it apparently only takes for you to marry me before you’re finally on my side for once.”

“I’m always on your side??” Max throws him an incredulous look and Dan grins. “Well…” 

“Careful what you say now or you can spend your wedding night alone”, Max threatens him but he’s still grinning and Dan laughs.

They keep bantering and eating before it’s time to cut their wedding cake (some huge thing that looks a bit like the track in Zandvoort and somehow like a lion - Max makes a mental note to never let Dan choose a wedding cake design ever again but it tastes absolutely amazing and it’s kinda cute), both of them holding the knife somehow on top and then it’s time for their wedding dance and Max is nervous again.

The sun is setting, their guests have formed a circle around them and Max takes a deep breath before stepping towards Dan, taking his hand. He can do this, it’s just one song where they’ll all watch him and-

He flinches heavily when suddenly the Formula 1 Theme song starts playing, Dan starts laughing and when Max turns to the DJ desk he’s somehow not surprised to find Lando and Charles behind it. Those two together? God help them.

“Lando Norris, I swear to god, I’m gonna end you!”, he yells but he can’t stop the grin forming on his face and Lando raises his hands defensively, grinning widely. “Sorry, sorry, just wanted to emphasize the intenseness of the moment.” He changes the song and when ‘Nothing Else Matters’ by Metallica starts, Max takes a deep breath, Dan pulling him closer.

The mood changes instantly, Max can feel himself tearing up again, especially when he sees with how much love Dan looks at him.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn’t be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don’t just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Max holds on to Dan’s hand as if his life depended on it, not even caring that he doesn’t lead. They had debated for hours on some shitty FaceTime call about what song to take, Dan being in the US while Max was in Amsterdam and they’d finally agreed on Metallica.

It was maybe a bit unusual (or not? Max has no idea he hasn’t been on that many weddings, to be honest) but they both had stilled when they heard the lyrics, just staring at each other through the shitty phone camera.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Max has to think back to the first few days of their ‘relationship’, of how afraid he has been. That they wouldn’t work, that it would be just one of these “holiday flings” and they would just lose each other. Oh, how wrong he had been.

They both had made it work because they had put maximum effort into this, no matter the different time zones and long layovers at airports and Max leans against Dan, enjoying the feeling of Dan’s arms around him.

His gaze falls to the side, Carlos holding Lando close with a soft expression in his eyes, watching them and when their eyes meet, Carlos gives him a warm smile.

Max smiles as well, his gaze falling on his mum who has Victoria and Grace next to her, smiling and just looking so incredibly happy for him. Max’s throw tightens, he never thought he’d cry so much at his own wedding.

Seb has put an arm around Kimi’s shoulder, Charles is standing on his other side and all three look moved by the moment, even Kimi having a small smile on his face and Max blushes.

Alex is still grinning broadly, Lance has - Max has to hold back a snort - Kevin and Hulk next to him, them looking visibly awkward and he smiles when he sees Lewis and Nico standing suspiciously close.

The party basically takes off after that, people getting drunk and dancing but Max sticks to his first glass of champagne, not even having time to get drunk.

He does dance though, more involuntarily than on his own will but Dan had just pulled him on the dancefloor and when ‘Mamma Mia’ comes on, Max stares at him. 

“Who the hell choose that music??”

“I been cheated by you since you know when”, Dan starts singing the lyrics at him and Max tries his best to look offended. “I didn’t cheat on you!”

“So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.” Dan just continues singing and Max raises his eyebrows, an amused look in his eyes. “You wanna get divorced after 8 hours already?”

“Look at me now, will I ever learn?” 

“I don’t know, will you?”, Max replies dryly and Dan laughs, not caring at all.

“I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control, there’s a fire within my soul.” Dan grins and Max can’t stop laughs, Dan pulling him closer. “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything!” 

“You’re an idiot”, Max says and when he turns his head he sees Lando and Hulk watching them, both laughing as well.

“Mamma mia, here I go again”, Dan then starts yelling the chorus and Max bursts out laughing, Dan pulling him closer, singing into his face. “My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my my, just how much I’ve missed you?” 

He pulls him into a long kiss and Max can’t stop laughing, kissing Dan until his lips are red and swollen, not caring about anyone else.

“I love you so much, you idiot”, Max whispers, having tears in his eyes again and Dan smiles, eyes shining with happiness. 

“I love you too”, he says with a hoarse voice, kissing him again.

Max knows that the wedding ceremony and the party are being filmed and he completely lost track of where everyone else is right now. All he knows is that it’s loud, warm, he has Dan close to him and it’s absolutely perfect.

Around 1 am, Dan and he are leaving under the cheers and whistles of their guests, Kimi pulling Max into another hug, telling him what a good guy he is (he has the suspicion Kimi is a bit drunk already) and Max flips off the camera before falling next to Dan on the backseat of their Uber.

They already start making out in the car, Dan’s hands all over Max’s body and when they’re finally in the hotel suite they booked for the night, finally having a bed and time with each other again, Max doesn’t lose time to help Dan out of his suit.

And when Dan is finally fucking him again, making him scream his name while he buries his head in the pillows, finally having him so close again, finally coming with his name on his lips again - Max nearly cries from happiness all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED jfc 💛
> 
> I have no idea how weddings, especially in Australia, work so yeah :D


	29. Chapter 29

“Australia is fucking cold!” Lando still looks like he can’t believe it and Max snorts. “Just because you have to wear a jacket for once, mate.” 

“It is cold”, Dan agrees with Lando and Carlos nods. “Nearly Amsterdam like.”

“Idiots”, Max mumbles and grins when his gaze meets Hulk’s. 

“They’re spoiled.” Hulk rolls his eyes and Lewis nods, running a hand through his hair. “Just because it’s a bit windy.”

They’re walking through the paddock, Max wearing some T-Shirt he got from the Red Bull guys this morning and his usual Race Day cap (also Red Bull) while Dan is wearing some Renault stuff - Max has no idea why.

But his husband (fuck it feels so _good_ saying that) showed up like that this morning and Max is pretty sure he just wants some reaction from Kimi or Charles.

It’s been a week since the wedding and Max will fly home with Carlos and Lando tomorrow but before that, Kimi had invited all of them to the Australian GP into his garage during the race.

“You do know you’ll have to change before we meet Kimi though?” Lewis raises his eyebrows while Hulk and Lando are vlogging and Dan grins. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll just wear it around the paddock for a bit so the guys at Renault are happy.”

They keep wandering through the paddock, Max taking a deep breath. He never thought he’d say that but he missed it, missed the excitement before the race - his last one has been Monza. Dan is talking with a few drivers while holding Max’s hand and Max still has a bit of a hard time sometimes believing that Dan and he are actually _married_.

It’s not that much has changed: they still act the same way around each other, their sex life is pretty much still the same (if not better) and it doesn’t feel weird at all. All that has changed is that he’s wearing a golden ring every day now and he smiles when they pass the Red Bull garage.

“Max!” Alex hugs him, a wide smile on his face and Max falls a bit back so they can chat for a bit. 

“You liked Friday?”, he asks and Aled laughs, nodding. “I did. Thanks again for inviting me.”

“Sure thing.” Max smiles. “You’re feeling good for today?” 

“I guess.” Alex laughs, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, it’s the first race of the season and all. Oh hey, Lando.” 

“Hey!” Lando, who just appeared next to Max, grins broadly, hugging Alex and Max grins. “Just beat Charles, yeah?” 

“I’ll try my best, mate.” Alex laughs again and they chat a bit longer before Max catches up with Dan who’s - of course - at the Ferrari garage, talking with Charles.

Hulk is still vlogging, Lewis is talking with Seb and Carlos - Max grins internally - is talking with Fernando Alonso, looking starstruck.

“Didn’t know Fernando would be here today.” Dan’s voice makes him look up, his husband is grinning at Carlos and Fernando who are talking in quick Spanish and Max shrugs. “He looks nice?” 

“He is most of the time.” Hulk laughs, running a hand through his hair. “A bit grumpy from time to time.” 

“He looks like a grumpy teddy”, Lando comments and Dan laughs. “Don’t tell him that, mate.”

Charles, who watched their exchange amused, just smirks, winking at Max. “Hey, dickhead.” 

“Hey, asshole.” They grin at each other for a moment and Max doesn’t know if they’re friends. It’s still kinda weird, tension still there but it also somehow feels a bit easier since the wedding and Charles leans against his car, ignoring the mechanics around him. 

“You‘re here to see me win and getting my first points on the way to the Championship?”

Max just flips him off, removing his cap to run a hand through his hair. 

“As much as I know Seb is the current World Champion and not you”, he answers innocently, a smirk on his face. “And I’ll stick to supporting Alex.”

Now it’s Charles’s turn to flip him off and Dan shakes his head amused, slinging an arm around Max’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Go get a podium, mate”, he says to Charles and Max snorts. “Or don’t.” 

Okay, that came out rude again, shit-

“Love you too, Maxy.” Charles laughs and Max rolls his eyes but he’s grinning in relief when he follows Dan to the Alfa Romeo garage.

“The _fuck_ are you wearing?!” Kimi stares at him in absolute horror and Dan grins sheepishly. “Sorry? Renault gave it to me-“ “I would get Ferrari because they’re great but Renault??” Kimi shakes his head before disappearing in his driver’s room and Dan blinks. “Eh-“

“Told you, you should change”, Hulk comments dryly and when Kimi comes back, handing Dan an Alfa Romeo T-Shirt and cap (he grumpily accepted Max’s outfit), Dan can’t hold back a laugh. “Thanks, man.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just get changed.” There’s the hint of a smile on Kimi’s face before he gets ready and Max grins. He sees Charles walking past them, whistling when he sees Dan pulling the shirt over his head and Max flips him off.

“Stop flirting with my husband, Leclerc!”, he yells after him, Charles just starts laughing. 

“Never!”, he shouts back and then he’s out of view and Max shakes his head amused. 

Yep, feels definitely easier between them since the wedding.

  


Max edits his iRacing video for a bit before falling down on a chair on their balcony, taking a sip from his Red Bull. It’s April, he’s alone in Monaco, Dan being in Vietnam at the moment and he yawns.

Lando visited him last week, them spending some quality time together and doing baby stuff shopping (Max is getting more nervous every day). 3 more months and he’s going to be a father.

He also finally got Lando - and Carlos - a cat, an orange one - they called him Simba (“Simba?? Simba and Balu?” Dan starts laughing when Max tells him on their daily FaceTime call and Max grins. “Hey, we never said we’re good in naming things.”) and Lando absolutely adores him, annoying all of his 5 million followers with daily cat pictures now.

Max grabs his phone from the table, pulling his legs up before scrolling through Instagram, his heart skipping a beat when he sees Dan’s latest post.

Fuck he knows Dan planned a new collection for a few months already and it’s just a basic T-Shirt with some black on it, he shouldn’t- shouldn’t be so turned on by this.

But seeing Dan modeling it (he has no doubt the shirts are already sold out)- he’s _hot_ and he always gets weak when he sees his smile and dimples and he loves his ridiculously long T-Shirts, often stealing one when Dan is away. 

He goes on Dan’s profile, scrolling mindlessly through his pictures and when he sees some pictures of Dan with one of his little cousins, his heart softens and he can’t stop smiling.

  
  


He can’t wait to see Dan with their son, can’t wait to finally hold their baby boy and he smiles while staring at the ocean. They’re in constant exchange with Anna, their surrogate mother in the Netherlands and Max takes a deep breath.

Their baby will have dual citizenship, getting an Australian and a Dutch passport and he removes his cap to run a hand through his hair.

They’ve met Anna over a few of Dan’s contacts, a young Dutch woman, incredibly nice and Max will forever be eternally grateful that she accepted their offer.

They offered her to stay in contact with their son but she had declined - saying she sees it actually more of a job. Weird but Max didn’t question it, making sure she got everything she needs during her pregnancy.

They’re also getting constant updates on new ultrasound pictures and Max will never forget the day he ‘saw’ his son for the first time on the small, grainy picture. He still has them pinned against the fridge door and his stomach tingles when he thinks about them.

He takes another look at his phone and smiles, warmth spreading through him when he sees Dan’s message. He loves him so much.

“What about Alex?” Dan supports his chin on his right hand, staring at the blurry image of Max on his screen and stifles a yawn. It’s way past midnight, Shanghai and Amsterdam having a time difference of 7 hours and Max shrugs, apparently eating dinner right now.

“It’s nice but I don’t know.” 

They’re discussing baby names for two hours now and Dan runs a hand through his hair, pulling the blanket over him. He wants nothing more than to finally be back in Monaco but vlogging is still his job and he can’t just give that up.

“Charles?” Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face and Max glares at him. “We’re _not_ naming our son Charles!” 

“Kimi?” 

“We’re not naming our son after a Formula 1 driver, Dan.” 

Sad but Dan kinda expected that and he laughs. “God I miss you here. My lion.” 

“I miss you too.” Max gives him a soft smile, taking a sip from his Red Bull (he really started drinking a lot more of them since he became an Alex fan) and Dan freezes, staring at Max.

“Leo!” 

“What?” 

“We name him Leo! It’s Latin for ‘lion’ and it just. Fits!” Dan sits up straight, staring at Max excited and his husband (Dan will never get tired of saying that) blinks.

“You’d- you’d really want to do that?”, he asks quietly, his voice suddenly hoarse and Dan smiles broadly, nodding. 

“Your my big lion and he’s our little lion”, he says and Max clears his throat, a soft smile playing around his lips. “I like the name.”

“Then Leo it is”, Dan says and they stare at each other, smiling. “Leo Ricciardo Verstappen - sounds good, eh?” 

“Very good”, Max says, voice cracking and Dan’s smile widens.

Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you so much you have no idea, thank you all so much for your support 💛💛💛
> 
> There are three more chapters coming and I guess that will be it? Gosh it feels weird saying that


	30. Chapter 30

Max gets the call that Anna is going into labor on Friday, the 8th of July 2022 and Max immediately grabs his already packed bag before writing Dan and driving to the hospital.

The whole drive he’s shaking, not even bothering to tell his mum or Lando - all he cares about is their son. Dan is in Spielberg given the fact that the Austrian GP is this weekend but they have a private jet ready and he knows his husband will be there in less than two hours.

Max has been in Amsterdam since the beginning of July, moving back into his old flat with Lando to be ready, being in daily contact with Anna and he parks the car in front of the hospital before running inside.

A nurse is already waiting for him, smiling when she sees him. 

“Max Verstappen?”, she asks and Max nods, stopping in front of her. “Yes. Is he here already?” 

“No.” The nurse gives him a reassuring smile, leading him through the different hallways and Max’s heart is beating so fast he can feel it against his ribcage.

“Is Anna okay?”, he asks while they step into the elevator and the nurse nods, pressing on number 5. “All is going well, don’t worry.” 

Easy for her to say, she’s not getting her first child today and Max leans his head against the cool wall of the elevator, counting the levels they pass.

When the doors open he wants to run except that he has no idea where to go and he follows the nurse, forcing himself to take a deep breath. His smile becomes genuine when he checks his phone and suddenly breathing becomes a bit easier.

Dan drops everything as soon as he gets Max’s message, sprinting through the whole paddock with Lewis and Hulk directly behind him.

“Dan, what-“ 

“MY SON IS ON HIS WAY!”, Dan yells at Charles and as soon as he’s out of the paddock he falls on the backseat of his car, Hulk driving them to the airport.

Fuck, he prays he’s not too late, prays he’ll make it in time - he had long debated with himself if he should go to Austria or not but in the end, vlogging is still his job and Max had told him it would be fine.

Well fuck this shit, he thinks while he stares at the Austrian countryside, fingers drumming impatiently against the door.

He guesses the flight time to Amsterdam will be around 2 hours and he still needs to go through fucking passport control because he’s not from the EU (neither is Lewis) and _god_ , he just hopes he’ll make it in time.

“It will be fine.” Lewis’s calm voice makes him look up and Dan forces himself to smile. 

“Appreciate the effort, mate but I’m scared shitless”, he replies and Lewis grins. “Thanks for the honesty.”

Dan wants to say something but then they’re at the airport and as soon as he’s in the plane, he’s nearly begging their pilot to take off as quickly as possible.

God bless the fact that they have a private jet ready and Dan leans back, grip around the armrest tightening.

Three hours later he’s storming into the hospital, Max already waiting for him in the lobby and Dan pulls him into a long kiss before staring at him. “Is he-“

“No”, Max interrupts him with a soft smile, pressing himself closer against him. “He takes his time.” 

“Of course he does, he’s your son.” Dan grins and Max blushes, leading him through the hallways.

Hulk and Lewis went to back to Max’s flat, taking care of everything else and Dan takes a deep breath, squeezing Max’s hand and forces himself to listen to his boyfriend. It will be alright and all they can do now is wait.

It takes their baby five more hours until he’s finally born and when Max holds him for the first time he has tears in his eyes. He’s so tiny, eyes closed and he stares at him, overwhelmed with love.

“Our son”, he whispers, voice cracking slightly and Dan puts his arm around him, hugging him from behind. 

“He is”, he says quietly and when Max turns his head he sees tears running down Dan’s face.

His heart is bursting with happiness, it still feels so fucking unreal and he presses a soft kiss on Leo’s head, trying not to cry. He’s okay, they’re okay, they are _parents_ -

“Is Anna okay?”, Dan asks the nurse and they talk quietly but Max doesn’t listen, still too fascinated by the tiny human in his arms. Leo is sleeping, looking so peaceful and Max chokes back a sob.

They can take him home the next day and when they arrive in their flat, Max takes a deep breath, carefully holding the baby close to his chest while Dan closes the door behind him.

The drive home was nervewracking - Max is normally a pretty good driver but he has never been more nervous to cause an accident than when they drove their baby home and when they lay Leo in his bed so he can sleep, Max takes a quick picture.

“He’s so cute”, he whispers and Dan nods, pulling him close. 

“But please, say that again when he wakes us up tonight, screaming.” Dan grins and Max smiles, burying his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

They both know that their life will drastically change with a newborn but they’re ready. Or as ready as one can be at least and Max tears his gaze away from their baby, before sending the picture of their son to his family and friends.

The next few weeks pass in an absolute blur and Max has never craved sleep more than he does right now. Dan had to go to Silverstone, leaving him with Lando and Carlos and Max isn’t mad - he knows that it’s Dan’s job.

That doesn’t mean that he isn’t dead tired, getting up every few hours at night to feed their crying baby.

Dan was probably the one who was the most restless that weekend, writing and calling him every five minutes before deciding to skip the Hungarian GP completely and Max can’t deny that he’s grateful.

It took him a while to leave Leo alone in the room when he’s sleeping and trusting the babyphone - but he also can’t just pause his whole life and someone needs to cook or clean. Or work, which means in his case record some videos.

“You got him?” Max pulls a fresh T-Shirt over his head, stifling a yawn and Dan nods, lifting Leo up. “Yes, we’re ready, right little lion?” 

He beams at their son, Leo cooing happily and Max’s heart nearly bursts at that sound. He smiles widely, watching Dan with their son for a moment before he takes the car keys from the table. “Okay, let’s go.”

They have a garden party at Carlos’s flat, it’s Leo’s first trip through Amsterdam (well, apart from Max’s or Dan’s occasional walks with him in a stroller through the neighborhood) and he’s going to meet Max’s mother and sister today for the first time.

Max is a bit nervous and he carefully straps Leo in his seat before falling on the driver seat. Dan sits next to him, having an eye on their baby in the backseat and Max carefully steers them through the traffic.

“Where’s my godson???” Carlos is already waiting for them in front of his flat, cradling Leo in his arms (it took Max a while to allow and trust other people to hold their baby) and Leo starts crying.

“It’s alright, darling, it’s just Carlos”, Max mumbles, taking Leo back from Carlos who looks incredibly sorry. “I-“ 

“It’s fine, mate, he’s probably just sleepy.” Dan waves dismissively and Max kisses Leo’s head, rocking him softly before handing him back to Carlos after Leo calmed down.

It also took them a while to not freak out every time Leo cries - and he does that a lot. Either because he’s hungry or tired or just in the mood for crying and they’re so used to it by now that Max doesn’t worry too much about this anymore.

Hulk, Lewis, and Lando are already there, so are his mum and sister and when Sophie sees Carlos with the baby, Max and Dan following him a bit slower and holding hands, her eyes light up.

“My grandson!” She gently takes Leo from Carlos, cooing softly and kissing his head and Max smiles, warmth spreading through him. Victoria is also all over Leo, so are a few members of Carlos’s family and he gratefully accepts the water Lando hands him with a grin.

Dan takes some beer, not having to drive and Max falls on one of the garden benches, one of Carlos’s uncles is making some BBQ and he watches with a soft smile how Leo smiles. Max is not sure if he recognizes the people but it’s cute nevertheless and he takes a deep breath, trusting his mum to be able to handle their baby.

Dan falls next to him, a small smile on his face and they talk a bit with Lando and Hulk, Max actually enjoying the few minutes he has to himself.

“You want food?” Carlos shows up in front of them, having some meat on a plate in one and some salad in a bowl in the other hand and Max nods. “Starving, to be honest.”

“So how are you two doing?” Lewis falls across from them on the bench, eating some potatoes and Dan grins. “Let’s just say Max is amazing and I wish I could do more.” 

“You do a lot.” Max smiles, gently nudging him with his elbow. “Don’t put yourself down like that.”

“Yeah but you’re the one who gets up every night to make him his milk”, Dan says and Max grin. “Until we started betting, yeah.” 

“You bet?!” Lando starts laughing and Dan nods, playing with the label of his beer bottle.

“We basically started betting on every little thing: if there are five or six advertisements during the break on TV, if Leo’s diapers are full or not, if Charles manages to overtake someone; the possibilities are endless. And whoever loses has to get up at night.”

“It keeps it equal”, Max adds, running a hand through his hair. “And kinda fair. Except when Dan wants to bet during F1 races then it becomes a bit one-sided.” 

“And I might have used that to my advantage.” Dan grins sheepishly, pressing a soft kiss on Max’s mouth. “But we’re doing good. I mean, it’s exhausting as fuck and I swear I miss sleep but he’s so worth it.”

They all look over to Sophie who’s still holding Leo, Victoria taking pictures and Lando grins. “Well he is adorable and we’re all always happy to babysit if you need some time alone.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Max gives him a grateful smile and Carlos waves dismissively. “Goes without saying, he’s our godson!”

They talk a bit more, Leo spent most of the afternoon on Sophie’s lap before Dan gets him, holding him and Carlos pulls his phone. “I need a picture, man, he’s adorable. You mind if I post it?” 

They haven’t posted a full picture of Leo yet but Max knows it’s impossible with their jobs to keep his identity hidden anyway so he just shrugs. “Go ahead.”

“I’m so tired.” Dan yawns, cuddling up on the sofa with Leo on top of him and Max smiles, bringing him some water. “You sure you wanna go on our date tonight?”

“Yeah. I mean Lando even flew to Monaco just to babysit his godson.” Dan shakes his head amused before pressing a kiss to Leo’s head. “He really takes this seriously.” 

“True, we can’t let him down.” Max laughs and Dan slowly sits up, making sure Leo isn’t falling.

“You’re gonna spend the evening with Lando, yeah? And you’re gonna be the cutest and best-behaved baby in whole Monaco, okay?” Dan beams at their son and Leo looks at him with wide eyes before smiling and cooing a little.

Max leans against the doorframe, looking with a soft smile at Dan who’s still fooling around with their son, laughing and gently tickling him. He loves both of them so much and he never thought he would get this lucky. Have his own family.

The doorbell interrupts his thoughts and he opens the door, smiling when he sees Lando and he hugs him. “Hey mate. You ready?” 

“Yeah, it will be alright, man.” Lando has a huge grin on his face when he walks in, eyes lightening up when he sees Leo and he drops his bag at the door. “Leo, baby!” 

He gently takes him from Dan, pressing a kiss on Leo’s head and laughs when he grabs his finger and holding on to it.

“He learned how to grab things”, Dan says dryly, getting up from the sofa. “Big fun, believe me. Don’t leave him alone.” 

“I would never.” Lando stares at Leo, completely in love with their baby and Max shakes his head amused, grabbing his phone.

“His food is in the cupboard, he slept before so expect some babbling and cooing and Dan changed his diaper one hour ago so you should be good for a while”, he says while putting on shoes and Dan nods.

“He needs a bath later, we already prepared everything, just make sure the water isn’t too hot. One babyphone is in his room and the other one is here, when he cries he’s either hungry or tired - pick him up and talk with him, if he doesn’t stop he’s hungry”, he adds, grabbing his jacket. “If you need anything-“

“I’ll call you, yes, yes, I know.” Lando grins, sinking on the sofa with Leo on his lap. “It’s not my first time with your baby, man.” 

“But the first time we leave you alone with him.” Max raises his eyebrows and Lando laughs. “Stop worrying, I already got a lecture from Carlos yesterday - he was so sad he has some event in Madrid and couldn’t come.”

“I’m sure there will be a next time.” Dan grins, hesitating in the doorway. “You sure you’re good, mate?” 

“Yes, go!” Lando shoos them out, a small grin on his face. “We will be fine.”

Lando, Carlos, Hulk, and Lewis are babysitting a lot and Max is so grateful. Leo starts sleeping through the nights after three months and the first night of full sleep feels like heaven.

It’s also easier to record a video when he knows Lewis is in the room next door, talking to Leo about his cases (or Nico, Max isn’t so sure) and checking on their baby. This means he can get back to work and he only realizes how much he missed it when he switches on his PlayStation and plays some FIFA against Lando.

Leo is doing absolutely amazing, having no problems at all, his eyes switched from the usual baby blue to a deep brown and reminding Max a lot of Dan. Leo started saying his first word (“Dada” - they’re still arguing if he meant “Papa” or “Daddy”) in October, happily babbling some consonants and even though they don’t really know what it means - it makes Max incredibly happy.

They’re actually making it work, rarely arguing about things and being an amazing team and Max never thought he would get that lucky. Not with his past, definitely not with his fucked up childhood but he’s doing alright, loving Leo so much it hurts and knowing he has Dan by his side - it’s definitely reassuring and all so worth it.

“Lewis actually took him hiking??” Dan stares at his phone and Max laughs, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, at least they’re keeping him active.”

“True, Hulk took him shopping last week. Shopping! With a 6-month-old baby.” Dan grins and a Max shakes his head amused, glancing at Leo who’s sitting on the couch and happily babbling to himself. “You know, I’m not complaining as long as I get some sleep.”

“You’re doing amazing.” Dan gives him a soft smile, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. “Really, I- Max, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too”, Max whispers, relaxing against Dan’s embrace and taking a deep breath.

Dan smells like his expensive perfume, laundry detergent and just like _him_ and it never fails to calm Max, to make him feel like home. Dan is the love of his life and he just feels so incredibly lucky that after all the bullshit he went through he gets so spend the rest of his life with this beautiful man.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done A LOT of baby googling for this because I have absolutely NO idea of them, you don't wanna see the ads I'm getting now lmao 
> 
> There are two more parts coming and I guess that's it then guys 
> 
> uff
> 
> 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


	31. Chapter 31

“I can’t believe you still have that picture as your lock screen.” Dan peeks over Max’s shoulder, a grin on his face and Max raises his eyebrows. “Why? It‘s the two most important people in my life: you and Leo.”

“Cheesy, Maxy.” Dan laughs and their gaze falls on Leo, who’s sitting on the ground and playing with his toys, completely lost in his own world and Max snorts. “Fuck you.” 

“No swearing in front of the baby.” Dan gives him a warning glance but there’s a grin on his face and Max flips him off. “I’m not swearing.” 

“No? Then what was that?” 

“A request?” Max gives him a sweet smile and Dan starts laughing, pulling him closer. 

“I already fucked you last night”, he mumbles in a low voice, making sure their baby boy doesn’t overhear their conversation - he’s 2 years old and picks up more than one would think.

“But I guess that’s your insatiable youth.” Dan’s hand trails over Max’s thigh and Max shudders, taking a deep breath. “You-“ 

“You’re meeting with Vic tomorrow?”, Dan changes the topic and Max glares at him before nodding. “Yeah. For breakfast.”

“Nice,” Dan smirks, hand still on Max’s thigh and Max bites his lip. “I-“ 

“That was on Carlos’s birthday, right? In Leo’s first year?”, he asks grinning, nodding at the phone screen and Max grits his teeth. “Yeah.” 

Is he really playing now? God, sometimes-

“Remember the sex afterward?”, Dan asks him casually and Max actually chokes on some air. 

“I hate you”, he scowls and Dan laughs again, pulling him closer. “No, you don’t.”

“Well given the fact that we’re flying to Bolivia soon I think I have to stick to you…” Max shakes his head amused and Dan laughs. “You’re excited?” 

“I mean it’s Leo’s first long-distance flight. A bit.” Max removes his cap to run a hand through his hair and Dan pulls him into his muscular arms, kissing him softly. “It will be fine.”

“I hope.” Max lets his head fall back, taking a deep breath. Two years since he married Dan, two years since Leo was born - two years since his whole life completely changed forever. Not that he regrets it, he doesn’t.

He’s still a Gaming YouTuber, Dan is still vlogging about F1 races and travels (not as much as before though) and Lando and Carlos are still his best friends. Hulk and Lewis are still working for Dan and since Max actually gets more sleep again every night it also got a bit easier.

“I know.” Dan kisses him again before jumping up when Leo tries climbing on Max’s iRacing seat. 

“Leo, baby, love of my and Max’s life, I admire your effort to become an F1 driver at such a young age and I’m sure Kimi would approve but no.” He gently lifts their son up, Leo whining in protest and Max watches with a huge grin how Dan kisses Leo’s cheek. “Daddy, want-“

“Yes I know, it’s very fascinating what your Papa does there all the time but no.” Dan grins and Leo pouts. “Want to see cars go fast!” 

“Soon, baby.” Dan pats his hair, still holding him in his arms and he gives him a broad grin. “You wanna go and help me packing our stuff?” 

“Yes!” Leo wiggles excitedly in Dan’s arms and Dan winks at Max one more time before leaving the room.

“Dan, we are completely lost.” 

“We are not, I’m sure it’s just around the corner.” 

“You’re sure or you don’t know and read it on Instagram??” 

“…I read it on Instagram. But they all said he has the best dumplings in all of Bolivia!” 

“Oh my god, we’re gonna die here.” Max groans, glancing at Dan’s phone screen. “You know we could also just have ordered room service and-“ 

“But that’s boring!” Dan stares at him nearly offended and Max raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry but I prefer being boring over ‘dying in some alleyway in La Paz because my idiotic husband wants dumplings’.”

“I’ve just never found good ones and maybe today is the day! Steamed and not fried!” Dan shakes his head, dragging him along. “We’re gonna be fine.” 

“Our child will grow up as an orphan with Lewis, Hulk, Carlos and Lando raising him”, Max mutters, following Dan through the dirty alley. “It’s gonna be a disaster.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Dan laughs, pulling Max into his arms and giving him a soft smile. “Hey, we are not lost, okay?” 

“I don’t even know why I agreed to this”, Max mumbles and Dan gives him his best smile. “Because you love me?”

“That’s debatable”, Max grumbles and Dan laughs again, taking another look on his phone. “It’s supposed to be around the corner.” 

“It was supposed to be around the last _five_ corners, my love.” 

“Stop worrying.” Dan waves dismissively, pulling Max along again and Max snorts, not being able to hide his smile.

He has to admit he missed this - not exactly stumbling through dark alleys in a foreign city on a different continent on a hunt for dumplings but spending some quality time with Dan. Having an adventure.

Leo is in the hotel with Hulk and Lewis, probably watching some Spanish cartoons but Dan had craved some dumplings and Chinese food and Max- well. He still has the tendency to say _Yes_ to everything his husband suggests and that’s how they ended in this dark alley.

Where they will probably, most likely, be murdered.

“HA!” Dan grins triumphantly, pointing at some shady looking restaurant, hidden behind a few trash cans and Max does not look convinced. 

“I see, we’re not dying from getting mugged but from food poisoning”, he says dryly and Dan swats at his arm. “Shut up, I’m smelling dumplings.”

All Max can smell is the trash and something he doesn’t want to identify and he sighs deeply before following Dan inside. Oh, he’s so going to regret that.

Funnily enough, his noodles with chicken and vegetables taste absolutely amazing and Max shoves the last few noodles with a happy sigh into his mouth while Dan looks disappointed.

“Those dumplings are the saddest thing I’ve ever seen”, he declares, poking at a truly sad looking dumpling with his chopstick. “They taste okay and I feel betrayed.”

“Told you not to believe anything you read on the internet.” Max grins when Dan glares at him but with the hint of a smile - Max has the feeling Dan can never truly be angry at him.

“Nonna!!!” Leo excitedly runs on his tiny legs towards Grace and she picks him up with a big smile. “Hey, little lion.” 

She kisses him on both cheeks, eyes shining with joy and Max and Dan follow a bit slower, grinning.

“I still don’t know why he uses the Italian version.” Dan shakes his head amused and Max laughs. “Well, I guess at least someone in this family has to carry on those Italian roots you always talk about.” 

“Hey, I speak Italian!” 

“Yeah? Prove it.” 

“ _Pizza, Ciao, ti amo_.” Dan laughs and Max rolls his eyes fondly and then they reach Grace and Joe.

Max gets pulled into a tight hug by his father-in-law and he relaxes, hugging him back and smiling. Their relationship has always been good but since the wedding, it has improved even more and Max feels incredibly comfortable around him.

Grace, who still has Leo in her arms, kisses Dan on his cheek, smiling at Max and Dan takes their suitcases. 

“I’m so happy you made it”, he says with a big smile and Joe puts an arm around his shoulder. “Of course. We haven’t been in Italy for a while now and I’m glad you could make it work too.” 

Max can only agree and they leave the airport, Leo running around between their legs and squealing in joy. Hulk and Lewis are waiting at the hotel and Max picks Leo up, putting him in his booster seat in the car before falling on the driver’s seat. They’ve decided to meet with Dan’s parents in Rome, Leo is nearly 3 and he drives them into town, a smile on his face while Grace starts telling about their flight.

“How was your trip to the US?”, Grace asks while Max parks the car and Dan grins. “Absolutely amazing, Max and I got to play some college football.” 

“It was not as bad as it sounds”, Max adds, taking Leo while Dan handles the suitcases.

“Yeah, we were quite decent.” Dan laughs and after Grace and Joe got their room, he falls on their bed, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ve got to show you the video, wait.”

“We’re gonna finish watching it later”, Grace promises, looking up from the screen and Dan grins. “I’m sending you a link.”

“Papa!” Leo runs towards Max, hugging his leg with a giggle before running back to Grace, screaming “Nonna!” and Max’s heart melts. 

“You’re okay, little lion?”, Dan asks amused, scooping him up when he passes him and Leo giggles again. “Daddy.”

“He can actually talk way more”, Max says dryly, pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek. “He’s just lazy sometimes.” 

“Not lazy, Papa.” Leo gives him an offended glare - or at least he tries - and Joe snorts. “What do you all think about dinner?”

They go to some pizza restaurant a bit away from the tourist attractions, Leo probably looking the happiest from all of them that he gets pizza and Grace watches him with a fond look in her eyes.

“It’s amazing how much he looks like you”, she says and Dan raises his eyebrows. “You think so?” 

“Dan, he’s basically a mini version of you.” Grace shakes her head and Max smiles, looking from Leo to Dan. There’s no denying the familiarity, especially with the dimples and Lewis laughs.

“Well, I guess it could be worse than two Daniel Ricciardo’s in this world.” 

“And he’s adorable, I’ve never met such a nice kid”, Hulk adds and Max snorts while warmth spreads through him. “That’s because you never experience him when he’s grumpy.”

Leo, who’s eating his pizza and laughing the whole time (it’s probably another Ricciardo trait, Max has never seen such a happy child but that probably happens when your father is Daniel Ricciardo) is throwing tomatoes at Lewis and Max raises one eyebrow. 

“Leo”, Dan says with a warning hint in his voice. “No playing with food.” 

“But Lewis likes tomatoes!” Leo pouts. “He has none.” 

They all look to Lewis who’s eating some vegan pasta and Max- fuck he can feel his throat tightening. Their son with nearly 3 years apparently realized that Lewis only eats specific things and wants to make sure he has them and-

“Come on, buddy, let’s share some tomatoes, yeah?” Lewis gives Leo a warm smile before taking a few tomatoes from Leo’s pizza. “You want something from my pasta?” 

“Yes!” Leo’s eyes shine with excitement and Dan laughs. “Unbelievable.”

They chat a bit more during dinner, Max leaning against Dan and taking a sip from his wine, just enjoying the company and the warm summer air. He likes Rome and he smiles at the waitress when she takes their empty plates away. Leo is slowly getting tired but he’s cuddled up on Lewis’s lap, excitedly touching things on his phone and Max smiles. 

“There’s something else”, Dan starts when they’re all finished with dessert, a small smile on his face and he takes Max’s hand while Grace takes a sip from her wine. “Yes?”

“Leo is getting a sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left guys I think I'm gonna cry (but good things are coming skssk I'm just saying Carlando Sequel One-Shot) 
> 
> 💛💛💛💛💛


	32. Chapter 32

“Okay.” Dan leans against the kitchen counter, throwing Leo a suspicious glance. “You sure you’re up for it?” 

“Yes!” Leo’s eyes are shining with excitement and Dan doesn’t know if it’s such a good idea to bake with a 3-year-old and a baby who’s just a few months.

“You too, my love?” He turns to Mara who’s sitting in her high chair, cooing, and babbling and Dan grins. “Peachy. Okay, remember, your Papa comes home in three hours so we really have to hurry.”

“Why was he in Amsterdam?”, Leo asks while climbing on the small chair Dan gave him so he can look over the kitchen counter. “And who picks him up from the airport??”

“Lewis will be there. And you know what?”, Dan asks while grabbing some flour and sugar. “Lando and Carlos are coming as well.” 

Leo squeals in excitement, Mara looking up curiously and Dan grins. “Yep. We’re all surprising your Papa.”

He weighs the flour and sugar before getting eggs from the fridge. 

“Have you ever separated eggs before?”, he asks while cracking the first one and Leo shakes his head. “No. Looks hard.”

“Nah, it isn’t.” Dan waves dismissively and quickly grabbing the bowl Mara somehow had gotten in her tiny fingers. “Sorry darling, you can’t bite this.” 

He instead hands her the stuffed elephant she has since she was born, Mara cooing excitedly (at least it sounds like that to Dan) and he turns around when he hears something crack.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Leo gives him his best puppy eyes and Dan stares at the two eggs on the floor before sighing. “It’s okay, lemme clean that up real quick.”

The next two hours are - Dan doesn’t want to say a complete disaster because they still manage to bake a cake but he somehow has to juggle his attention between an over-excited 3-year-old toddler, a baby and a cake and they all end up covered in flour. Even Mara and Dan has no idea how that happened.

He tries his best to clean the kitchen, sending Leo in his room to change and he’s wiping the flour away from Mara when he hears the front door and an overexcited “PAPA!”. 

Guess Max is back then.

Dan manages to hide the cake but it’s useless when Leo drags Max in the kitchen, eyes shining with excitement. “We baked a cake! It’s a surprise!” 

So much for that.

Max looks amused, still having his backpack slung over his shoulder, Carlos and Lando following him a bit slower and Dan grins. 

“Surprise?”, he tries dryly and Max laughs before Dan pulls him into his arms, taking a deep breath.

Max had been in Amsterdam for three days, doing some Sponsoring Events there and he missed him. Not that he was overwhelmed with the two kids (Lewis and Hulk helped a lot) it’s just. Their flat isn’t the same without Max. It isn’t home without him and Max kisses him softly before pressing a soft kiss on Mara’s head.

“Hey babygirl, how are you doing?”, he asks and Mara claps her hands together, smiling at Max with blue eyes. 

“I think that’s a yes. Hey, mate.” Dan pulls Lando in a quick hug before greeting Carlos.

“We made a cake!”, Leo says excitedly and Max smirks. “Yeah, I got that. As a surprise.” 

“Yes!” 

Somehow Dan has the feeling Leo doesn’t know yet what a surprise is and he grins, getting the cake from the counter. 

“It’s a simple chocolate cake”, he says, pulling Max closer. “Happy Birthday, Maxy.”

“Thank you.” Max smiles, open and relaxed and he looks so content that Dan wishes he could capture this moment and save it forever. He loves this man so much and they kiss again before Max turns to Leo.

“You know what? Carlos, Lando, Lewis AND Hulk will all babysit you and your sister tonight.” Leo squeals in excitement, throwing himself against Max and Mara starts crying, clearly confused. 

“Shhh, all good, baby”, Dan mumbles, picking her up and gently rocking her. “‘S just Leo.”

“Oh no, no crying.” Leo looks terrified and he stares at his sister, extending his little arms. “Sorry!” He throws his father’s a desperate look and Max smiles softly. “She’s alright, baby, don’t worry.”

Dan is still so grateful that Leo accepted Mara as his little sister so quickly, absolutely adoring her. They knew pretty quickly after Leo’s birth that they’d want a second child, using Max’s sperm this time and Mara is absolutely perfect. And Leo loves her to death.

“Should we try the cake, ooor…?” Lando grins, leaning against Carlos and picking up Leo. “I wanna see what you did, buddy.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be good, no, _cariño_?” Carlos ruffles Leo’s hair, a huge smile on his face and Dan grins, handing Mara over to Max.

“Yeah I’m not so sure about that but those two definitely did their best. Leo handed me things and Mara cooed encouragingly.” It’s quiet for a second, Max staring at Dan before he bursts out laughing. “My god, I love you.”

“Okay, it’s a surprise which means your Daddy doesn’t know we’re coming”, Max explains and Leo nods excitedly. “Yes, yes, I know!” 

Max doubts that but Leo is turning 4 in two months, it’s May and they’re going to surprise Dan at the Monaco GP. Max got him some headphones, he looks absolutely adorable and he’s grateful that Lando came to babysit Mara - she’s too young for an F1 paddock and he takes Leo’s hand, showing the security their all-access passes.

Leo keeps staring at all the people and cameras with big eyes, completely speechless and Max smiles, making a stop at the Red Bull garage first - he knows where he’ll find Dan later.

“Leo!” Alex pulls Leo into a tight hug, lifting him up and Leo giggles, shyness slowly disappearing. He knows Alex, the Thai having visited them a few times in Monaco already and Max leans against a stack of tires, grinning.

“How are you doing, World Champion?” 

“Don’t jinx it.” Alex glares at him and Max laughs, removing his Red Bull cap to run a hand through his hair. “Mate, you’re leading in the points right now.” 

“Yeah, and the season is long. Don’t jinx it.” Alex grins and they talk for a while before Max takes Leo’s hand again, waving at Alex one more time. “See you later, mate. Get that podium.” 

“No pressure, I see.” Alex laughs and Max grins before they continue their way through the paddock. He knows Leo is a bit intimidated by all the people, pressing himself closer to him and after a while, Max decides to pick him up and just carry him. God bless the weight training in the gym, seriously.

And then they’re standing in front of the Ferrari garage, Dan in a conversation with Charles and Leo starts wiggling immediately when he sees them. “DADDY!” 

Max lets him down after he made sure it’s safe and Leo storms at Dan, hugging him.

“Leo, what the-“ Dan stops himself, looking up and his face lights up when he sees Max. “Maxy! Hey, little lion.” 

He picks up Leo, kissing his cheek and Max comes closer, a bit slower.

“Surprise”, he says with a warm smile, ignoring Charles - which doesn’t work too well, Leo has already seen him, squealing in excitement. “Charles!!” 

He wiggles in Dan’s arms, arms reaching for Charles, and Max tries to not roll his eyes.

For whatever reason, their son absolutely _adores_ Charles - that little traitor. But when he sees how Charles’s whole face lights up at that, gently taking Leo in his arms and smiling at him, his heart softens and Max smiles involuntarily.

Everyone loves Leo, he’s just adorable, always happy (definitely in the Ricciardo’s DNA) and Charles gently brushes some dark curls from his face. 

“How are you, _chérie_?”, he asks and Leo starts babbling, excitedly telling Charles about his day and what he had for breakfast (vegan pancakes from Lewis).

Max watches them, still smiling and he flinches when Dan pulls him closer, kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you”, he says quietly, Hulk filming Charles with Leo while Lewis is god knows where and Max’s smile only widens. “Missed you too. I thought it was time for his first GP.”

“Well, he seems to like it”, Dan comments when Charles gently lowers Leo in his car, letting him sit in it for a moment and Max shakes his head amused. “Yeah, he already told me on the way here that he wants to become an F1 driver.” 

“Oh god.” Dan laughs, running a hand through his dark curls. “We should sign him up to do karting then.”

“Maybe, yeah.” Max grins and Charles comes back, Leo on his arm. 

“Where is the little princess?”, he asks and Max raises his eyebrows. “At home, Lando’s babysitting. She’s too young for this.” 

“Sad. Guess it’s just you and your Daddy then who are supporting me today, right?” Charles winks at Leo and Max scoffs. “Forget it, he’s supporting Alex.”

“You’re my favorite driver”, Leo says at that moment and while Max groans (little traitor) Charles starts laughing loudly. “Thanks, _chérie_.” 

He presses a kiss to his cheek and Leo beams and Max is so done (not really).

“Okay, let’s leave so Charles can get ready, we’re gonna see ya later, mate.” Dan grins and while Charles winks at Dan (Max is close to strangling him), Dan takes Leo’s hand.

“Sure thing. Have fun!”, Charles yells after them and Max rolls his eyes, not really mad. Charles and he- it’s been six years and he really doesn’t know if they’re friends by now. But Charles comes over from time to time and they play PlayStation and insult each other and it’s alright.

They run into Lewis on their way to the stands and Max grins when he sees the stressed expression on his face. “All good?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I just- I see him _constantly_ since we’re in Monaco, you know?”, he says and Max raises his eyebrows. “Who?” 

He knows exactly who Lewis means but he likes teasing him a bit and Lewis glares at him. “You know exactly who!”

“Well it could be because you’re both living in the same apartment complex”, Max suggests dryly and Lewis rolls his eyes, watching Dan and Hulk who are a bit in the front with Leo. “He was watching me swim in the pool this morning, mate!” 

“That’s a bit creepy.” Max waves at some fans before looking at Lewis again who just snorts. “I mean, I don’t mind _him_ watching me, it’s just- he-“

“What exactly is your history anyway?”, Max interrupts him and Lewis wants to answer when the race starts and Max sighs deeply. 

6 years and they still don’t know what happened between Nico and Lewis, and Max really, really wants to know.

It’s just, Nico doesn’t talk about it, neither does Lewis and he shakes his head, sitting down next to Dan and pulling Leo on his lap. Maybe another time then.

“DANIEL JOSEPH RICCIARDO!” 

“Oh, I think Papa is mad at us, little lion.” Dan grins, pulling Leo on his lap when he sees Max appearing in the doorframe and Leo looks at them with wide eyes. “Am I in trouble?”

“Your Dad is.” Max scoffs and Leo jumps up, positioning himself protectively in front of Dan. “Don’t worry, Daddy, I’ll protect you.” 

That little traitor. Max ignores him and turns to Dan instead, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I just watched your last vlog-“ 

“A true masterpiece-“ 

“Shut up. And do you know what Leo said there in the end?” Max stares at him and while Dan tries his best to look innocent, Leo giggles.

“Cash Money Bitches”, he repeats and Max slowly looks from his son to Dan, who tries to keep a straight face. “I can explain-“

“Gangsta”, Leo adds and Dan bursts out laughing. Max stares at him for another second, trying to fight the grin that’s making its way on his face. 

“I can’t believe I’m the adult in this relationship”, he mumbles before he gives Leo a stern look. “You. If you repeat that in Kindergarten or in front of your sister you’re in trouble.” 

“But-“ 

“No more McDonalds with Lando”, Max interrupts him and Leo pouts, crossing his little arms in front of his chest. “Fine.”

“And you.” Max turns to Dan who immediately stops laughing, trying to get a serious face. 

“I love you?”, he suggests but Max just snorts. “Nice try. I’ll tell Lewis what you did-“ 

“No, babe please, he’ll lecture me for hours-“ 

“And you spent definitely too much time with Charles”, Max ends and Dan raises his hands defensively. “To be fair, he tried to stop me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Max rolls his eyes, he doesn’t believe him one word and Dan pulls him closer, showering him in kisses. “You’re such a good father and husband, do you know that? We really love and appreciate you.” He kisses his cheek and Max huffs. “Thanks. I’m still mad at you though.”

And then Leo throws himself between them, giggling like crazy and Dan manages just in time to stop their son from falling on the floor again. 

“Easy there, little lion”, he muses and Leo beams at them. “Can we go for ice cream later, Daddy?”

Max’s heart melts at his son’s puppy eyes and seeing Dan taking care of their son - he can’t stay mad for long. Not when Dan pulls them both closer, kissing both of them and having that dopey, happy smile on his face he fell in love with all those years ago.

“You’ll have to ask your Papa for that, I’m not allowed to make parental decisions for the rest of the day”, Dan answers grinning and Max throws a pillow at him - only realizing afterward what a huge mistake he made.

Leo immediately grabs the next best pillow, squealing in joy and throwing himself on Max and he groans when his son hits his stomach with a soft _‘thump’_. 

“Fuck, Leo- oh shit.” He groans again when he sees Dan’s self-satisfied smirk and gently lifts Leo off him so he can roll on his side.

“You both haven’t heard anything”, he says and Dan grins. “Of course not, darling.” Max really tries to keep his swearing under control and it has gotten better but sometimes-

“Ice cream?”, Leo comes back to the important topics and Max can’t hold back his grin anymore. “Sure. Let’s get your sister and then we go to the beach.” 

“I can take Mara, you get him ready?” Dan and he exchange one look and Max nods, pulling Leo off the bed. “Let’s get your swim trunks.”

He follows Leo into his room, taking a look out of the window - it’s August, hot in Monaco and he quickly writes Lando and Carlos (he’s really grateful his friends visit him so often), knowing Dan will tell Lewis and Hulk.

They, of course, could also go alone to the beach but he knows how much Leo and Mara adore those four - he sometimes has the feeling their kids actually have 6 fathers.

He keeps talking to Leo in Dutch while they get ready, making sure his son learns the language (Carlos is teaching him Spanish and it’s unacceptable that Leo’s Spanish is better than his Dutch) and he nods satisfied when Leo responds in Dutch instead of English.

Their son calls it his “secret language with Papa” even though Max is pretty sure Dan has picked up enough Dutch in the last few years to understand their conversations.

He puts sunscreen on Leo before helping him tie his shoes and when they get in the hallway, Dan and Mara are already ready, their baby girl happily babbling some incoherent words and Max grins, grabbing the car keys.

“You wanna vlog today?”, he asks while they go downstairs and Dan nods. “I told Hulk and I think it’s a good opportunity. Also something you can watch when I’m in Singapore.” 

“Hm, true.” Max laughs, kissing Dan quickly before they strap their kids in their booster seats.

Max is still driving an Aston Martin even though he got a new model for Monaco - his old one is still in Amsterdam, them using it every time they’re visiting home.

He hasn’t heard much from his father since the trial all those years ago and Max is glad about it. Jos had tried to contact him after Leo was born but Lewis was quick to act on the restraining order and Nico nearly got him into jail and since then Max hasn’t heard a thing from him.

His name still appears in the news sometimes when he wins a case but it has gotten less and Max is busy caring about his own family, being a real father for his children than worry about that asshole. He doesn’t need Jos in his life and he still has his Mum, Vic, and a whole second family in Australia.

“LANDO!” Leo yells just as much Lando - Max never thought that would be possible and he watches amused how Leo throws himself in Lando’s arms before getting their stuff out of the back of their car. “Hey, mate.” 

“Hey, _cabrón_.” Carlos winks at him before pressing a soft kiss on Mara’s hair. “And hey _cariña_.”

Mara just smiles broadly at Carlos, her tiny hands grabbing for nothing in the air and Dan laughs.

“You can cuddle with him later, darling. First”, he puts a huge hat on her head, “sun protection.”

Hulk and Lewis are already waiting for them and Dan puts Mara on a soft, pink blanket before waving at Hulk’s camera. “Hiya guys.” 

“How are you?”, Lewis asks, flopping down next to Mara while Carlos is already off with Leo in the ocean (Max is really glad he thought about applying the sunscreen before, he knows how impatient Leo gets as soon as he sees the ocean).

“Never been better.” Dan stretches lazily, hand trailing over Max’s stomach and he grins when he sees the goosebumps on his arms. 

“Fuck you”, Max says, immediately blushing. “Oh god.”

“That’s already the second time today.” Dan laughs loudly, Mara looking completely unbothered and Max raises his eyebrows. “At least I’m not teaching our son You-Know-What.”

They both look at Leo who’s squealing with joy when the waves hit his feet, Carlos making sure he doesn’t drown, talking in Spanish with him, and Hulk snorts. “Oh yeah, that.”

Max just laughs, soaking up the sun while Dan gets back to work, filming with Hulk and they play with Leo a little, building some sandcastles and Lewis teaching him diving.

Max gets chased by Leo across the whole beach and when he finally surrenders, dropping into the warm sand and Leo jumps on him with a loud scream, Max can’t stop laughing, hugging his son tightly to his chest.

Dan joins them, falling next to them into the sand, hugging them both and Max presses his face against his chest. Dan is warm, smelling like the ocean, sand, and sun, like _home_ and _family_ and he feels like he is bursting with happiness.

“Okay guys”, Dan lifts himself up a little, still holding Max and Leo in his arms though and grinning into the camera, “that’s it for our Monaco beach vlog. If you liked the video then give it a thumbs up, if not- ah, impossible it has those two in it, how can you not like that?”

Dan laughs, pressing a kiss to Max’s and Leo’s cheek before looking back at the camera.

“See you soon, then. Gangsta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the end holy shit. one month of uploading every day, over 76k words, I've never done sth like that before and holy shit what a challenge??
> 
> thank you all so much for loving this fic so much as I do, I never thought it would blow up like this when I wrote that first prompt and just. thank you all so so so so much 💛💛💛💛
> 
> big thanks to jamie for sending me that first prompt on tumblr and look where we are now lmao 
> 
> also kudos to my girlfriend who let me write nearly all the time and being so accepting lmao god bless her 
> 
> there's a carlando sequel coming, I don't know yet when but I guess some time next week but I need a little break from writing now at least over the weekend (who am I kidding I'm gonna write anyway) 
> 
> thank you all so much again for reading, leaving kudos or writing comments, you're all absolutely amazing and i love you 💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
